Saving Sydni
by traceyaudette
Summary: Ed's sister moves back home after 10 yrs, can Team 1 save her from the secret she's hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Flashpoint, just my character Sydni and the story idea.**

Sydni looked around her office one last time, she had spent ten years here it was hard to say good bye. The last year and a half had been a hard one, it started out when she started counseling a young women in an abusive relationship. She had gotten her and her children out, but Sydni had suffered in the end. It took six months to recover from the gunshot wound that the husband inflicted. She still carried the emotional and physical scares from that night.

"You ready to go doll?" Mary asked

"Yes, the movers picked up everything last night and left at five. My flight leaves at 10, I should be in Toronto by noon."

"Does your brothers know your moving back?"

"No, I thought I'd do a sneak attack."

"Won't they be happy about you moving home?"

"They will be thrilled. I figured it was better just to say oh by the way, I've moved back. Instead of getting weeks of interrogation. They are both cops. Not so much Roy as Ed. Then I'd have to explain the whole shooting thing, then Ed will get all big brother protective, wrap me in bubble wrap and lock me in the basement. I figure just needed a change and I'm back hopefully will work."

"I really think you should tell him about the shooting."

"No way, what he doesn't know...won't hurt him. I'm moving 2235 km away."

"Call me when you get there"

"Thanks for everything Mary!"

"Bye Syd...take care!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydni took a cab to the airport and checked in, she had a two hour flight ahead of her. Time to relax and think about the new life ahead of her and the last year and a half she wanted to forget. As she settled into her seat, she got comfortable and thought of how to explain the life change to her big brother Ed.

 _It was late at night when Sydni was returning from the office. She had gotten Melissa and her children into a safe house in another town. The ex-husband was trying to cause problems and intimidate the family. They were safe now, there was no way he could get his hand on them. Sydni got out of her car and started to walk to her front door. Ms. Lane, I need to talk to you. Sydni turned around and saw the flash of metal, heard the pop, pop, and felt the bullet enter her chest. She lay on the ground, blood flowing from her body. The gunman standing over her laughing, and aiming the gun at her head._

"Please put your trays in the up right potions and buckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying AirCanada." Sydni was jarred awake as the plane was landing in Toronto She'd been having the same nightmare for the past six months. Glad to be home, she was excited to see her brothers, and their families. She saw them on holidays and others times she came to visit but now it would be on a regular basis.

She didn't have a job nailed down yet but she was going to take some time off. She had letters of recommendation so finding a job wouldn't be a problem when she was ready. She filed off the plane, got her luggage at baggage claim and rented a car. She found a grocery store near her new home, she went and unloaded her rental car and drove the five miles to Ed's work. Time to let her big brother know she was back in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Syd pulled into the SRU HQ's parking lot and got out of the car. Looking up at the building she thought okay here goes nothing, she was praying that Ed wouldn't take her in one of the rooms and interrogate her. That maybe she'd get a by since all his coworkers would be around, but he make take the opportunity to turn it into a training and teach some rookies the finer points of sweating a perp.

"Hi Winnie!"

"Oh my God, Syd! How are you?"

"I'm great! Is my big bro here?"

"He's in the gym...go on back!"

Ed's back was to the door, he was talking to Greg. Syd put one finger to her lips signaling Greg to keep quiet. She took her other two fingers in the shape of a gun and stuck them in Ed's back. "Alright 5-0, put your hands in the air, and turn around slowly, Syd the kid is here! Turn around and give your baby sister a hug!" Ed spun around and grabbed Syd and spun her around.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well..."

"How long are you in town for sis?"

"Forever. I'm moving back, the moving truck will be at my new place this afternoon at 5...SURPRISE!"

Ed gave one of his looks that made you know you were going to be in for a long conversation weather you wanted to be or not. Syd stepped back from Ed's embrace and looked at Greg. "Hi Greg, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Syd. Nice to see you." He leaned over and gave her a hug.

Wordy walked up "Well if it isn't Syd the Kid Lane..."

"Hi Wordy, how are you?"

"Doing good. Looks like you rendered your brother speechless."

"No, he's just coming up with his interrogation questions."

Ed came to his senses and introduced her to the rest of the team. "Syd, this is Jules, Sam, Lew, and Spike...this is my baby sister. Apparently she is moving back here today."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary, it's Syd. I'm here. Everything is fine. I'll call you later when I'm settled."

Sydni left her friend a voicemail, she knew Mary worried about her. She knew she should really tell Ed what had happened, but then he'd be upset that he wasn't called when she was shot and fighting for her life six months ago. Ed had a lot going on then, family job, he didn't need the added stress from Syd's life too. It's just better if he didn't know, it was in the past, where it could stay. No reason to tell him.

Syd's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, she peeked out the window and it was her sister in law Sophie. "Hey, sis what are you doing here?"

"Eddie said you were moving back. I came to help. When's the moving truck getting here?"

"In about an hour. So are you the first line of attack, milking me for info?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed "I told Eddie he had to do his own dirty work!"

"Good for you! We sisters need to stick together. Honestly, the last year and half has been hell. I'm taking a break from work, and starting out new. I wanted to be close to my family. Simple as that."

Sophie leaned over and hugged Syd "I'm glad your back, I've missed you!"

Twenty minutes later Ed and the rest of team one showed up with beers and pizza "Heard we were having a moving in party!"

"Seriously, you all don't have to help, you've worked all day. Don't you want to go home to your families?"

"Ed promised us beer and pizza, you are family." Wordy announced.

The moving truck pulled up, in five hours it was unloaded and furniture was put in it's place. The kitchen was unpacked, Syd's bed was ready for her to sleep in that night. Everyone had left and Syd was making herself something to drink when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She immediately went on the defensive.

She felt someone touch her shoulder, she spun around and threw a left cross, followed by a right jab, pushing back with her arm going across the throat of her assailant holding him against the wall.

"Sydni, Sydni...it's me Spike" He rasped out.

Sydni turning a bright red "Oh my God...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Releasing Spike from the wall she turned. "You startled me...are you okay?"

"Where did everyone go?"

"They left twenty minutes ago? Can I fix you something to eat...God I'm sorry Spike!"

"I was up stairs hooking up your home theater system. If I say yes, you aren't going to hit me again are you?"

"Thank you and no!"

"I'm sorry that I startled you. Are you sure that's all that it was?"

"Yes...I'm sure."

They sat down and finished off the beer and pizza. Spike thought that she was a mystery, she seemed so quiet and gentle talking to him now. Her shoulder length golden brown hair, framing her face. She had these green eyes that sparkled, when she smiled. Just a few minutes ago, there was terror, with a hint of fury in her eyes and she looked like she could throw him threw the wall.

"I guess I'll leave now...night Syd."

"Good night Spike."

Sydni shut and locked the door behind him. She was going to have to be careful or Ed would find out real fast about the secret she was trying to hide. She couldn't make a mistake like that again and let her guard down, and act like a scared cat. She needed to keep her cool.

XXXXXXXX

Spike walked into HQ sported his sunglasses, Syd's assault on him last night resulted in a black eye. He was wondering how he was going to explain that one to the team. Maybe he could say a box fell on his face, hopefully it would be believable. He was also worried about her, that wasn't a normal reaction to someone coming up behind you. He would bet she was attacked within the last year and maybe that's why she had moved back to feel safe. He wasn't sure how to bring the subject up with Syd or Ed.

Spike took off his sunglasses and everyone gave him grief about his shiner.

"What does the other guy look like?"

"Babycakes, get fresh with you Spike?"

"A box fell out of a closet..."

"That's what they all say!'

Spike walked up to Ed "Hey, I need to talk to you in private." Spike decided that it was better to let Ed know what happened, if Syd was in trouble he needed to know.

"What's up Spike?"

"Last night, I didn't know everyone had left. I was up stairs hooking up Syd's home theater system. I came down stairs and she didn't hear me. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She's the one that blacked my eye. It was like she was in a daze Ed. She spun around, with a left jab, then a right hook, she then pinned me against the wall with her arm across my neck. She had this look of terror and fury in her eyes."

"My little sister did all that?"

"It took her a few minutes to come out of it...Ed..."

"What are you trying to say Spike?"

"She reminded me of someone who had been attacked before, that defensive mode they go into."

"I'll check into it."

"Ed, I'm sorry..."

"No, thanks for telling me. I know there's something about her moving back like she did. Something she's not telling me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni was unpacking her office when someone knocked on her door. She peeked out the window and saw Spike was standing on her porch.

"Hi Spike."

"I was wondering..."

"Come in"

Spike came in and leaned against the wall. "I was wondering if you didn't have any plans tonight, if you would like to go out to dinner with me. I mean I know it's late notice. And..."

"I'd love to...let me go get cleaned up. I'm a mess."

"Are you kidding, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I'm dusty from unpacking boxes. Give me ten minutes."

Syd ran upstairs for a quick shower and change into a summer dress. One that would cover her scar, she didn't want to have to explain that one anytime soon. She ran down the stairs where Spike was waiting for her. "Ready to go?"

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Spike smiled at her his brown eyes lighting up.

Syd smiled back at him "Thank you." They walked outside into the summer night.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike guided Sydni to his truck opening the door and helping her inside, he walked around to the driver's side and got in "Where do you want to go?"

"Just surprise me."

Spike drove to a cafe a couple of blocks from her house. He pulled over and before Sydni could get out of the truck he was around to the passenger's side of the cab, opening the door and helping her out. They decided to eat outside to enjoy the summer night.

Syndi looked at Spike's eye and winced. "I'm so sorry about your eye. I hope the guys didn't give you too much trouble today."

"Not, too much...just some. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"I grew up with two brothers. I had to learn how to fight to get my way."

"That was some pretty hard hitting you did, not to mention, pinning me to the wall...that was more then sibling fighting."

Knowing that he wasn't going to buy her explanation Syndi decided on a half truth. "I took some self defense classes. Girl on her own, has to know how to defend herself."

Spike decided not to push for any more information on the topic. He thought that Sydni had more professional training then just the run of the mill self defense classes.

"What brought you back home?"

"I wanted to move back to be close to my family, possible career change, I'm not really sure about the last part."

"What was or is your career?"

"I am or I was a Doctor of Psychology."

"You would have worked long and hard to earn a degree, why would you give that up?"

"Long story."

The waitress brought their food and Sydni was relieved she didn't feel like sharing; especially with a friend/coworker of her brother's. Ed would have a fit if he knew what kind of work she had been involved with in Winnipeg. Ed had always been overly protective of Sydni, treating her like a porcelain doll. Sydni was also beginning to wonder if Ed had roped Spike into finding out why she'd moved back home, was that the reason for this spur of the moment dinner.

"You really should let me buy you dinner. Make up for blackening your eye."

"No way Doc! That's my own fault. I should know better then walking up behind a women like that."

"I really am sorry Spike. What's your real name?"

"Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo"

"I like the way you say my name."

The waitress brought the bill, Sydni tried to reach for it but Spike beat her to it. He paid the bill and they walked back to the truck. He again opened the door for her and helped her in. Sydni hadn't been on a date for years, it felt nice if this was a date but she didn't know if she should get involved with anyone especially a cop, and a friend of her brothers. Spike seemed like a nice man, but right now her life seemed to be full of unanswered questions and out of control. It wasn't fair to start a relationship with someone when she wasn't sure where she was even going.

He drove her home with only the sounds of the radio, every once in awhile they would sneak a glance at each other. Spike pulled up in front of her house and again was opening the door and helping her out. He walked her to the front door.

"Do you promise not to hit me, if I kiss you good night?"

"I'll try to contain myself."

Spike cupped her face, leaned in and gentle kissed her lips. It was a sweet tender kiss, it sent shock waves through Sydni's body. She wasn't expecting that strong of an reaction, it left her a little breathless.

"Would you like to go out again Saturday night."

She was fighting with herself, she knew she should say no, but the lonely part of her, the one that had been through hell the last six months to a year and a half wanted to say yes. She closed her eyes to gain her composure.

"Can I call you later and let you know?"

"Sure, Doc." Spike walked away not sure what had gone wrong. He thought everything had gone half way okay at dinner. The kiss was amazing, he had felt sparks, was it one sided? Was she playing hard to get? He walked back to his truck, thinking he may have to woo the Doc a little big.

XXXXXXXX

Syd walked into her house and came to a halt and let out a little scream.

"Damn it Ed! When I have Sophie a key it was for emergencies, not for random blitz attacks from my big brother!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had a nice date with the ax murder down the street. Met him on my morning jog."

Ed just glared at her with his piercing blue eyes. He just stood there waiting for an answer. Sydni could be just as stubborn and stared back at her brother with her pale green eyes. It reminded her of their childhood days when they'd have starring contests.

"I'm waiting Sydni Elizabeth...where were you?"

"I was out, since when do I have to answer to you? Go home!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. You just show up, one day and your moving back to Toronto? And I'm not suppose to question that? Or worry about you?"

Sydni felt bad for wanting to punch her big brother in the nose for being a bully. He really did love, he just had a hard time showing it.

"I just need a change Eddie, don't worry so much. I'm fine."

Ed could tell she was lying but he knew his sister could hold on to a secret for dear life. She would only share when she was ready. He walked over and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

""I'm sorry Syd. I will always worry about you. I'm your big brother and that's my job. Promise you'll tell me what's really going on...soon."

"Nothing is going on."

Sydni felt bad about lying to Ed, but she felt that it was better then telling him the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello"

"Hey, Syd...it's Mary."

"Hi...how are you?"

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Getting settled in."

"Have you told your brother?"

"No, I don't know if I will. He will be mad as hell, that I didn't let anyone call him about the shooting. I'm defiantly not going to tell him about the nature of my job in Winnipeg, he will lose it about that too. He's always been protective."

"You need to tell him. What if he comes after you again?"

"You know I can protect myself."

"I disagree with you on not telling your brother. I swear if anything happens, I'm calling and telling him myself! Anything else new with you?"

"I went out to dinner with on of his friends/coworkers. He asked me out for a second date but I don't think I'm going to say yes."

"Why?"

"My life is too screwed up to start a relationship right now. He did kiss me and it sent shock waves through my body and he's a straight up gentlemen but I just can't right now."

"You deserve and need some happiness. Go out with him..."

"I'll think about it...it's been a long day. Talk to you later?"

"Don't think about it, just say yes! Okay, bye hon!"

Sydni hung up the phone and pulled out her badge and gun. She had so many decisions to make. She could go to work at one of the hospitals full time as a psychologists, return to Behavioral Investigation Unit (BIU) or just consult for the BIU and work at the hospital full time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sydni woke up to the sounds of a vitals machine. The oxygen mask over her face, she had a memory of the night before. Coming home from helping Melissa and her children to the safe house. She remembered someone calling her name, it was Jeff Thomas, Melissa's ex-husband. She turned and was shot in the chest. She opened her eyes and the Jeff was standing over her hospital bed smiling at her with a gun. "Where are they?" He aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger"_

Sydni woke up bathed sweat and gasping for air, it had been six months since the shooting and the nightmares still plagued her. She'd seen a therapist herself and would continue now to help get over what had happened. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock, it was six am, time to get up and go for a run. Hopping out of bed, she grabbed her phone, earbuds, and got dressed for a long hot run. She had several things to do today. The alarm company was coming today to install her security system, she needed to finish unpacking, and tell Spike she couldn't see him Saturday night.

A hot run would clear her mind and help her make a discussion about her career. She loved working for the BIU, Ed didn't know anything about her career. He thought he she was a doctor of psychology in a hospital, he would think his baby sister being involved in law enforcement would be too dangerous. At first, she had only consulted on a few cases for the BIU, they recruited her as a full time agent a year later.

Sydni had run 8 km that morning worked up a good sweat, she could see her house and was looking forward to a glass of water and a shower. As she got closer she saw Spike's truck parked in front of her house. She was trying to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go out with him Saturday night. She wasn't paying attention, to what was going on around her. She didn't notice the van that pulled up by her, stopped, and the man that jumped out of the side door and grabbed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike saw her running toward him and smiled, God she's beautiful. He was hoping he wasn't being pushy by showing up here this morning but he realized after he left last night that she didn't have his phone number, and he didn't have hers. He watched her coming closer to him and he got nervous, he wasn't going to ask again about Saturday night, he was going to give her his phone number and leave it up to her.

AS she got closer, he noticed a van pulling up beside her and stop. A man jumped out of the side door and grabbed her, he yelled her name but she didn't hear him because she had earbuds in. He took off at a run towards her. He was getting closer, when the driver jumped out of the van and came towards him. He heard screaming, he was panicked because he thought it was Sydni.

Spike quickly took down the driver and had him secured. He looked around for Sydni and the other man. He was worried becasue he heard moaning.

"Syd, Syd, where are you? Are you okay?"

Sydni climbed out of the van and looked at him and said "I'm fine. A little bruised and bumped but fine."

Spike didn't know weather he wanted to laugh or hug her. "What?" Spike looked in the van and saw the other assailant laying on the floor tied up with rope. He examined her face, touching her now blackening eye. She winced and looked at him and smiled.

"Well at least now we match. What are the chances you don't tell Ed?"

The chances were slim to none, Ed was there in less then ten minutes. Along with the rest of the SRU team and the Metro police. Sydni didn't know how she was going to explain this, especially how she took down the guy in the van.

"What happened Syd?" Asked Greg

"I was coming back from my run, this van pulled up beside me. The guy that's tied up, jumped out, and grabbed me. I broke his hold on me, took him down, then tied him up, and threw him in the van. Spike was waiting for me, he took down the driver."

Ed looked at Spike for confirmation and he nodded his head yes. Ed looked at her with amazement, he couldn't believe his little sister was capable of such things.

Jules looked at Sydni "Impressive."

"Thanks, a girl has to know how to protect herself. Can I go home now. I need to get cleaned up."

"We will talk about this later Syd!"

"Can't wait big bro!" Sydni was less then excited for that conversation to occur.

The Metro police took the two men off, the SRU team went back to the barn. Spike was waiting around, wanting to say something, but not wanting to push after the morning she'd had.

"Why don't you come in I'll make some coffee. I need to clean up, and then we can talk."

Sydni ran up stairs took a quick shower and got dressed. Was this just a random thing or was this a planned attack from Jeff Thomas? She heard the doorbell ring and ran down stairs.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Lots of sugar and cream!" She ran towards the door to let the security company in to install the system. The installer got to work, and Sydni sat down and drank a cup of coffee with Spike.

"Impressive system you're having installed."

"So, I've heard."

Spike's brown eyes stared at her over his coffee cup, he was studying her intensely trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"You got a question Constable?"

"I want to know, how you took down a 200+ pound man, tied him up and threw him in a van, and made him scream like a girl? Don't feed me a line about self defense classes."

"Let's just say I've taken some intensive combat defense classes, I work out, as for the screaming like a girl...it's a gift."

"Why the intense security system?"

"I have my reasons."

"If you're in some sort of trouble, Syd. Let me know...so I can help you. Let Ed know so he can help you." Spike again decided not to push the issue, maybe once they got to know each other better she'd open up. He could feel it, she was hiding something. He didn't want to betray her by telling Ed by what he knew, but he would to keep her safe. Ed needed to know about her self defense skills, and this high tech security system. He may have to dig into her past, himself to save her.

"I will be fine, I can take care of myself. I promise."

Spike picked up her phone and put his number in it. "If you ever need me, call me."

"Do you still want to go out Saturday night? Or are you afraid of me now?"

"Yes, to Saturday night and maybe a little bit."

Sydni laughed and poured another cup of coffee for herself and for Spike.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike and Sydni spent the morning talking and getting to know each other. The alarm company had finished the installation and had left. They were siting on the couch listening to music when Syndi's phone rang. She glanced at the ID on her phone and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Spike, I have to take this." She got up and left the room walking into the kitchen a few feet away.

"This is Dr. Lane. Yes Sir. They were taken into custody. Metro police and SRU. Yes Sir, I was going to call and let you know but I got distracted. No, sir. Yes, Sir. Fourteen hundred hours, very good sir." Sydni ended the call and walked back into the living room where she had left Spike waiting.

"Everything okay?"

"Just peachy. I have a meeting I have to go to this afternoon. I just remembered. I need to get ready for."

Spike took his cue and got up to leave, she walked him to the door.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a six foot SRU officer at my door demanding answers after his shift today. Can I have a rain check?"

"You got it Doc." Spike grabbed her and pulled her into his arm. He looked deep into her green eyes and kissed her. Sydni was taken by surprise by his boldness. She kissed him back, until they were both breathless. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it, she had to clear her mind and get ready to meet Director Chapman at BIU Headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spike drove across town to his parents house. He didn't mean to eaves drop on her conversation but from what he gathered she wasn't thrilled about this meeting she was rushing off to. It took all he had not to follow her and make sure she was really okay, he was worried she was in some kind of trouble. Part of him wanted to turn and follow her anyway but he had to trust that she would call Ed if she needed help. He has seen twice and had experienced she could take care of herself.

He thought about the two kisses that they'd shared, the second one was the best. She had melted into his arms and kissed him back. He would definitely be cashing in that rain check for a dinner date. While he had put his number in her phone, he memorized her number and typed it into his phone while she took a phone call. He planned on calling her later tonight to see if he could get a dinner date for earlier then Saturday night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni ran up stairs and changed into dress clothes she strapped on her shoulder holster, and waist badge. She opened the lock box in top of her closet and got her service gun out and dropped it in the holster. She grabbed her credentials out of her dresser drawer, and went down stairs left for HQ.

It took her thirty minutes to drive across town to HQ. On the drive over, she had known she wouldn't leave it behind. She loved helping solve the puzzle, helping others, and taking the bad ones off the streets. She always thought her older brothers Ed and Roy were heroes, being law officers, she just followed in their footsteps it.

She walked into HQ and checked in, and was shown to a conference room. Director Chapman walked in with another man "Dr. Lane, nice to meet you. This is Sargent Peter Anderson. He will be your boss, if you choose to work with us here in Toronto."

"Director Chapman, Sargent Anderson, nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't call you about this morning. Metro Police and my brother's team seemed to handle it."

"Do you think it had anything to do with your case in Winnipeg?" Asked Sargent.

"I don't know Sir. Have you gotten any reports from Metro?"

"The assailants aren't cooperating." Answered Director Chapman

"I have decided to join the team here."

"Very good Dr. Lane. If you follow Sargent Anderson, he will introduce you to the rest of the team."

The Director left the room, Sydni and Peter got up and walked down the hall to a room with four desks and three agents waiting for them.

"Stan Pinkley, Eliot Ford, and Terry Sloan, this is Dr. Sydni Lane. She is joining us from the Winnipeg unit."

They showed her which desk would be hers, they exchanged pleasantries. For the rest of the afternoon they sat around the office getting to know each other. She told them why she had left Winnipeg, about being shot. She talked about her training. She assured them she wasn't just a paper pusher, bookworm that she could take care of herself and would have their back in the field. She knew that she would have to prove herself to them, and she would in time.

Starting tomorrow report time was five am for gym workout, and hand to hand skills. Guess proving herself would start early on. She left HQ and headed home. She got home and had put her gun away and her badge and credentials when right on cue someone was beating on her front door. She peeked out the window and her brother was looking around anxiously.

She opened the door and let him in "Did you at least bring dinner?"

Ed sat down a bag of burgers and fries with a cup of milkshakes from Sydni's favorite restaurant. Sydni looked at her brother and smiled, he certainly knew the way to her heart. She leaned up and gave her brother a big hug and kiss on the cheek. They sat down and ate dinner, Sydni was in heaven, it had been a long time since she had indulged in such a wonderful meal. The shake was even chocolate, her absolute favorite.

"You don't play fair, Edward Tucker!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Plying me with my favorite meal, and chocolate milkshakes. Your know chocolate is my weakness, always has been!"

"I know, I'm hoping you will tell me what's going on with you. What happened today?"

"The last year and a half has been a rough one. A tough case, after it was over I decided I needed a new start. So I moved back home to be close to you , Sophie, Clark, and Roy. Today someone tried to grab me on my run." Sydni decided a half truth was better then a lie.

"Why was Spike here?"

"We went out to dinner last night. He asked me out for Saturday, I told him I'd let him know. He realized we didn't have each others contact numbers. He came b to give me his number and to get mine. Did I pass interrogation...sir?"

Ed looked at Sydni not sure if he bought her story. Growing up she had a tell when she was lying, she would twirl or play with her hair. She wasn't doing that now, but something was telling him there was something more to the story.

"He could have asked me?"

"Yes, he could have...but would he really want to go to my big scary brother, his boss and ask for my number to ask me out on a date? And be glad he was here."

Just when she thought she was in the clear, and wouldn't have to answer any more of his questions. "How did you take down a 200+ guy, tie him up, throw him in a van and make him scream like a little girl?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I have taken some heavy duty self defense classes, it's a talent really. Isn't Sophie expecting you at home..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Remember I can take down 200+men, tie them up, throw them in a van and make them scream like a little girl, do you really want to out stay your welcome big brother?"

Ed laughed and hugged his sister. "Try to stay out of trouble!"

"What's the fun in that?" she whispered as she locked the door and set the alarm behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Hi Doc. How'd your meeting go?"

"Hi Spike. It went fine. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"What time?"

"I have to be there at 5 am. I'm going to work out, then briefing at 6 am" Half truths was all she was willing to give up.

"Do you want to have breakfast?"

"Maybe a light one, where?"

"The little cafe where we had dinner last night at 4?"

"Okay, sounds great Spike."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Sydni packed her box for the office. The first trip would be the hardest, once she had her locker full of stuff, it wouldn't be so bad. She crawled into bed, she was looking forward to her breakfast with Spike in the morning and her first day of work.


	6. Chapter 6

Sydni's alarm went off at three am, she groaned and rolled over to shut it off. She had really never been a morning person, it took a lot of coffee for her even to fake being a morning person. She laid there for a few minutes more, before crawling out of bed and into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. The scars physical scars from her gunshot wound was fading but she still carried the emotional and mental ones.

She was getting dressed for her breakfast date with Spike when it hit her, he was going to ask her where she was working. Crap! Crap! Crap! Could she half truth her way out of this? Should she? She could tell him the truth, would he tell Ed? Damn it! Why didn't she think of this before, okay take a breathe and think. She would tell Spike the truth, she was an agent with the BIU. If he told Ed fine the cat was out of the bag, if not then the secret was safe.

Sydni climbed into her car and drove to the cafe, Spike was already waiting for her. She left her gun, and badge locked in the hidden compartment under the seat. Damn, he looked chipper and bright eyed this morning. He was a morning person! She was pretty sure she resembled a creature from a monster movie, this morning. She walked over to the table he was sitting at. He stood up as she neared the table, he leaned forward and hugged and kissed her.

"Good morning Syd. I ordered you some coffee."

"Bless you!" She sat down across from him, taking a big drink, She inhaled and then exhaled, finally smiling at him.

"All better?"

"Yes. Good morning Spike."

They both ordered a light breakfast because they had heavy workouts planned for that morning. Sydni was hoping they would be too busy eating to talk about her new job. Since it wasn't busy at the cafe that early in the morning the waitress brought their order rather quickly. Sydni dug in to advoid answering questions. She was also saved by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Dr. Lane. I'm 15 minutes out. Right away." She ended her call and got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Spike, it's an emergency I have to go." He stood up and kissed her goodbye.

"Good luck today. Can I call you later? Maybe have dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Thanks, and yest to both!"

Sydni left quickly and took off for HQ, thinking she dodged the work question easy enough. She decided she would tell him tonight. If she was going to see him on a regular basis she wasn't going to hide this from him.

XXXXXXX

Sydni walked in to BIU HQ twenty minutes later, she walked into the office area with her box where the rest of the team was waiting for her. They starting briefing right away on the case. There had been two dozen missing women over the last two months, at first the Metro police didn't think the cases were connected. Someone had noticed that the women came to the same hospital, the first stop was the hospital to start looking at medical records once the proper papers had been filed.

Sydni loved this part of the work, putting together the puzzle, finding the answer and helping those that were in trouble. Between the medical records and the information gathered from the women's life's, and hospital employ record's they had come up with a profile. It took them most of the day but they were confident in who the unsub was. He was a male orderly that worked in the ER, he was taking women that didn't have family. They had tracked him down to a warehouse on the docks.

They suited up and loaded in the SUV's and rolled out to the east side of town to a warehouse on the docks. They had planned out their entrance plan. Sydni was teamed with Eliot he was the senior agent on the team, they quietly approached the doors. Opening slowly, and going in stealth. There was no movement, it was eerily still. The hairs on the back of Sydni's neck were standing up, something wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team one had gathered in the conference room for briefing after the morning workout.

"So Spike, you asked my sister out?"

"We had dinner, we enjoyed it. So I asked again. You okay with it?"

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be sitting her right now!"

"If we are done discussing Spike's dating life can we get down to the day's agenda?"

The team looked at Greg so he could start briefing. "Today we will be training."

The team groaned but they knew training days is what made them the best at what they did. Alright let's hit the training house. The team took a break for lunch and went back to the conference room, to get afternoon assignments.

"We will be patrolling the streets."

"Sarge, you have a call" Came Winnie's voice over the phone.

"Sargent Parker. Yes sir, right away."

"Change of plans, we will be assisting the BIU this afternoon down on the docks. We will take sniper positions and look outs. We roll out in 10 mins."

XXXXXXXXX

Team One arrived at the scene and took look out point and sniper positions. Peter walked over to Greg and shook his hand "Thanks for your help Greg."

"No problem Peter. How many agents do you have in?"

"Four, all experienced, we appreciate the back up."

"Pinky, Ford, check in."

"We are entering the bottom level, Sarg. No sign of anyone yet."

Sydni, Stan, Terry, and Eliot continued moving through the lower level. They heard women crying, moving slowly towards the room they found the women tied up. Terry and Stan untied and led the women to safety, while Eliot and Sydni continued searching for the unsub.

"Sarge, Stan and Terry are coming up with the women, have EMS ready. Syd and I are continuing on for the unsub."

"Copy that."

They turned a corner and there stood a man holding a box. he smiled at Syd and Eliot and pushed a button. Syd and Eliot ran down the hall when and dove behind a box when the explosion ignited. Flames shot out of the openings of the warehouse. "Team One, come down from your posts, now."

Team One ran to where Greg was waiting, ready to go in and look for the law officers that were still in the building.

"Syd, Eliot, report in..."

"Syd, Eliot, report in..."

After 10 minutes of radio silence, there was coughing on the radio.

"Lane, no harm. Eliot is unconscious, I'm bringing him out."

Team One was at the door waiting for the injured agent and the one carrying him out. Sydni carried him up three flights of stairs through flames. She struggled with the last few feet but she made it to the door. She wasn't paying attention to who helped pick Eliot up and carried him to the waiting ambulance. She collapsed on the ground coughing, staring at a pair of black boots. She followed the boots up long legs, waist, chest, face, blue piercing eyes that looked all sorts of pissed off.

XXXXXXX

Lucky for Sydni EMS rushed over to check on her, they took her over to another ambulance and had oxygen strapped to her face. She was taking to her Sargent telling him what had happened.

"Do you want to go to the hospital Syd?"

"If I thought it would save me from one very pissed off SRU officer I'd say yes. I have a feeling he'd just follow me there. I'm fine."

"Go home, get some rest. Awesome job today. I think you've proved yourself."

Peter walked off to one of the SUVs and left for HQ. Sydni braced herself for Ed. She didn't have to wait for long, he came storming over to the ambulance.

"What the hell were you doing down there?"

"My job."

"Since when, is it your job?"

"The last ten years I've worked with the BIU. At first it was just consulting with them, then I went full time as an agent."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, when I heard you say Lane no harm? My God, you could have been killed!"

"Can we finish this argument some other time? I'm hot, tired, dirty, sore, and I want to go get my car, go home, shower, eat, and sleep. I may have a dinner date tonight. By the looks on Spike's face that may be off. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?

"No! I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital. My Sargent cleared me, the EMS cleared me! You are not my boss!"

Sydni got up and walked away from Ed. She walked over to one of the police officers and asked for a ride to HQ.

"Sydni Elizabeth Lane! I'm not done talking about this!"

Sydni got into the police car and left. She got back to HQ, went to the locker room, showered most of the soot off, changed into her gym clothes and went home. She was sore all over and tired, at this point she didn't even think she could eat. She swore if Ed was waiting for her, she may just have to summon up the energy to beat him up.

Sydni pulled into her drive way and a familiar truck was parked out front. Spike was waiting for her, he was leaning against his truck. She couldn't make out what he was thinking by his facial expressions. She parked her car and winced as she climbed out. Spike sprinted across her yard and pulled her into his arms. He cupped her face and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close to him. He pulled away and looked at her face, and arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sore, but I will survive."

"Do you still want to have dinner?"

Sydni looked at him with complete exhaustion in her eyes, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the house. He unlocked the door and stopped so she could type in the security code in the panel. He laid her on the couch.

"Lay there and rest, I'm going to make you dinner."

Sydni fell asleep on the couch, Spike just watch her sleep for a few minutes. She looked beautiful laying there with her hair spread out on a pillow, peaceful. She was wearing a pink v-neck t shirt, he looked closely and noticed a scar on her chest. He thought more secrets Syd, he was beginning to wonder how many she was hiding and how he could help her. He went back to check on dinner, it was almost ready.

 _Dr. Lane, you're at the hospital, do you know what happened to you? She shook your her head no. The women you helped escape, the man you were arresting for assault and battery shot you in the chest. It bounced off your heart and ricochet into your abdomen. You lost a lot of blood, we almost lost you twice on the table. We shocked you and brought you back so he could blow you up._

Sydni screamed she sat up and was out of breathe, she couldn't stop shaking. Damn it another one, why couldn't she shake these nightmares. Someone was grabbing her, she starting fighting them and pushing away. "Syd, open your eyes. It's Spike. You're okay."

Sydni slowly opened her eyes and Spike was sitting beside her on the couch. His eyes were full of concern, he pulled her into his arms until she stopped shaking. He touched her face and studied it for a minute. "I'm sorry, I'm okay now."

He looked at her for a minute not believing her for a second that she was okay. "Dinner is ready." He helped her up from the couch and they walked into the kitchen to eat. He could tell she was scared of something, some secrets of the past. He needed to find out what they were, so he could protect her, if only she'd let him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story. I don't own Flashpoint just my character Sydni and my story idea.**

Sydni didn't sleep well that night, she was plagued by bad dreams. When the alarm went off at four am she wasn't in a pleasant mood. She rolled out of bed feeling every bump and bruise of the day before. She slowly eased herself out of bed and stretched, she wandered to the kitchen and started some coffee. Caffeine lots and lots of caffeine would be needed to get through today. Heading back to the bathroom she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Wow! She looked exactly how she felt, like a piece of hard, dried out gun. She reached in turned on the shower and stepped in, hoping it would help.

She finished getting ready for work and fixed her travel mug of coffee, she felt half way human. It was almost four thirty am, she needed to head to HQ. She grabbed her purse and briefcase and ran out to her car. Guzzling her coffee on the way, she started to feel a bit better. She was still sore, but hoping to work the kinks out in a good workout that morning. She pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare.

She got to the gym Stan and Terry were all ready there along with Sarge. "I thought I told you to rest."

"That was yesterday afternoon, it's my second day. I'm fine a little sore but I'll be fine. Don't worry!."

"Take it easy. Light workout for you, no throwing them around today."

"Yes, Sarge. Sorry boys...maybe tomorrow How's Eliot?!"

"Concision, bumps, cuts, bruises. He will be back tomorrow."

Stan and Terry walked up to her and thanked her for helping Eliot yesterday. They both had respect for her, she had proved herself yesterday. They knew that they could count on her to have their back in a difficult situation. The rest of the day was spent typing up reports from yesterdays case and reviewing some old files.

"Syd, can you step in my office please." Sarge asked.

"Wow, second day and already in trouble?" Laughed Stan.

Syd threw the stress ball she'd been squeezing at Stan's head, he duck and caught it. She got up and walked into Peter's office where Director Chapman was waiting for her.

"Dr. Lane, we have received a phone call from your brother." Announced Director Chapman

"About what Sir?"

"He has asked that you be relieved of your duties here at the BIU? How do you feel about that?"

"My brother had no business doing that Sir. I have loved the past 10 years of service that I have given to the BIU and I look forward to the future I have here."

"That's all I need to hear." The Director walked out of Peter's office and walked down the hall. Sydni was furious, she could feel the rage bubbling up inside. She took a deep breathe and counted to ten. She looked at Sarge and smiled sweetly "Sarge, I need the rest of the afternoon, to take care of this, please?"

Peter was a little scared of the look in her eyes at that moment. She was way to calm. "That's fine, where are you going? To see my brother."

Sydni stormed out of his office and to her desk, she opened the drawer and pulled out her purse and slammed the drawer shut.

"Where ya going Syd? Terry asked.

"To kick my big brothers ass!" She said with such a calm voice and had such a sweet smile on her face he didn't think she was serious.

Stan stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Whoa there champ, slow down. What happened?"

Sydni looked at Stan's hand and looked at him. The look in her eyes struck the fear of God in him. "He tried to have me relieved of my duties here. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Should we call and warn him?" Asked Stan.

"Hell no! I don't want to be on her bad side...EVER!"

Sydni stormed out of HG to her car, she peeled out of the parking lot and headed to SRU HQ. She made the fifteen minute drive in ten minutes, her anger hadn't cooled at all. She walked to the front desk where Winnie was sitting, she sat her purse on the desk.

"Hi, Sydni! How are you?"

"I'm fine Winnie. Is my pain in the ass brother here?"

Noticing for the first time the look of anger in her eyes Winnie stammered her answer "Ummm, they are down in the sparring gym."

"Perfect!"

Sydni took off for the gym at a run. She slammed open the gym doors and all eyes were on her. Ed was standing in the middle of the mats sparing with Wordy. Sydni stormed the mat not seeing anything put Ed. Spike stepped in front of her, and put his hand on her arm. The look she gave him made his blood run cold. He was smart enough to know to back off. He went over and sat down with Sam.

"What's wrong with Sydni"

"I don't know but she's hella pissed!"

Sydni walked up and pushed Wordy out of the way. Wordy started to protest but the look she cut him made him stop, he also went over and sat down with Spike and Sam. Greg walked up and asked them what was happening, they told him they didn't know that Sydni stormed in and was pissed at Ed.

"Sydni, what are you doing here. I'm working."

"I'm here to kick your ass, big brother. Seems to me you took time to try to end my career today."

"We can talk about this later."

Sydni was done with his bulling. She took his arm and threw him on the ground, flipping him on his stomach, pulling his arm behind his back. "I say we talk about it now."

"If you don't get off my back, I will remove you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Let's see what ya got!"

Ed flipped her off his back without any trouble, she easily popped back on her feet. She ran at him, shoulders down at his gut, pinning his arms to his side. She slide her foot behind his legs and flipped him on his back. He hoped up and threw a punch at her, she blocked it and pushed it away. She again went for his center of gravity, when he was off balance, she flipped him on his stomach, pulled his arms behind his back, and zipped line his hands. "Because I love your wife, I won't make you scream like a little girl!"

She rolled him over and jerked him up! "From now on, you will not call my boss trying to get my relieved from my duties! Got it?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be doing!"

"Don't do it again!"

Team One sat in shock of what just happened. Sydni walked off towards the lobby to get her purse and leave for home. She had never been so made at Ed as she was now. How could he embarrass her like that, he had a women on his team. He didn't doubt her abilities to do her job. She heard footsteps behind her she spun around to see who was following her.

Greg touched her shoulder "Sydni, he loves you and worries about you. You were almost kidnapped one day, then the next day almost blown up. It's a little much for your big brother."

"But to call my boss, and try to get me relieved of duties? That was wrong!"

"He wasn't thinking clearly, give him a break."

"I need to calm down before I can deal with him again."

Greg leaned over and gave her a hug, "If you ever get tried of the BIU, we could use you at SRU, impressive hand to hand Syd."

"Thanks Sarge. He's just lucky I'm still sore from yesterday!"

Sydni left for home, she was tired and exhausted. All she wanted was to eat ice cream and forget about today. She was laying on the couch with her favorite flavor of ice cream when her phone rang.

"Hello.'

"Hello, beautiful."

"Spike."

"That was some impressive, work this afternoon."

"Thank you, sorry I didn't stay and talk to your."

"No problem. What are you doing for dinner tonight."

"Ice cream."

"That's not dinner."

"It's all I have the energy for."

"Talk to you later beautiful."

"Bye."

Sydni was laying on her couch relaxing when her doorbell rang, she dragged herself off to answer it. There stood Spike with a bag from the cafe they had dinner at several nights before and a bottle of wine, smiling at her. Sydni wasn't one to cry but she burst into tears and crumpled to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spike rushed in the door placing the bag of food and bottle of wine on a table by the door, gathering her in his arms. Looking at her with concern in his eyes "Hey, what's this all about?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Ed pissed me off today, I hate when we fight. I usually don't lose it like this. Here you are knowing exactly what I need, again tonight! I just...I just..."

He pulled her close and kissed her, cutting off what she was going to say. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her face, she looked into his brown eyes. She could easily get lost there. He pulled her close again for a kiss, both forgetting about the food. She wrapped her arms around him, he picked her up and carried her to the couch. Sydni was thinking how good this felt, his lips were warm and strong. His kisses left her breathless and most of the time not being able to make a coherent thought. She was the first to pull away, she needed to remain in control.

Spike got up and walked over to retrieve the bag of food and bottle of wine. He walked into the kitchen and got everything ready. Sydni followed him in, and got some plates down, he got the glasses. He was comfortable in her kitchen, she just stood and watched him, she couldn't help but smile. They carried their plates the table and sat down and ate.

Sydni was looking at Spike, she wanted to share her secrets with him but something was keeping her from it. Her bother didn't even know her secrets. She was afraid if she told him, he'd walk away. The beep of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She got up and grabbed her phone, she had a text message from an unknown number.

 _ **I'm coming for you, I won't stop until you pay and I find them. I will hurt you and anyone who gets in my way."**_

Sydni went cold and started shaking, gasping for air. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing and nerves.

Spike looked up and noticed the change in her. "What's wrong? Syd, look at me!"

She laid her phone on the table, he grabbed it and read the text. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Syd! Who sent this to you?"

"I think you better go Spike."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Spike picked up her phone and called two people. Sydni's Sargent and her brother Ed. She might be mad but she will damn well get over it. If it meant that their relationship was over before it started then so be it, at least she would be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike helped her to the couch and sat her down, looking into her eyes. "Syd, I've called Sargent Anderson and Ed, they will be here soon. Who sent you this?"

Sydni was just staring off into space and not answering, she was having trouble forming a thought in her head. "I will explain every thing once Ed gets here. He's going to be so pissed!"

The doorbell rang and it was Sargent Anderson " Syd, what happened?"

I got this text about twenty minutes ago from an unknown number. Pair that with the attempted kid napping a few days ago and I'd say it's related to the shooting in Winnipeg. I'd like to wait for my brother to get here so I don't have to explain it twice."

"Of course."

Spike looked at Sydni but she wouldn't look at him. She went to stand by the door and wait for Ed to show up. They didn't have to wait long, headlights shown in the window. Sydni opened the door and Ed came running in looking like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Who's threatening you?"

"I'm sorry about this afternoon Eddie?" For the second time that night she started to cry, Ed hugged her tight.

"That doesn't matter now, my worry is keeping you safe."

"Sit down, this is going to be a lot for you to handle, you might want a beer."

Ed went to the kitchen and got himself and Spike a beer. The both took a seat on the couch and Sydni began to tell them about the last year and half.

"A year and a half ago I started volunteering at a community center, I wanted to keep my therapy skills active. I meant a young women that was being abused by her husband. She would come in every week with her children to see me when I was there. She swore up and down he wasn't abusing the children until one day he started. After months of counseling, and giving her resources she finally took them and went to a shelter. They were safe.

At the same time we were working on a RICCO case in the BIU. The women I was counseling was the wife of a hittman, we were trying to take down. We had built the case, had a profile and was ready to move, we had a mole in our office that tipped him off. Because she had used a different name we didn't make a connection until she called me, we moved her into protective custody. I had just gotten back from delivering her the drop off point when the husband ambushed me in front of my home. He shot me in the chest. It bounced off my heart, and went into my abdomen, I lost a lot of blood, and they almost lost me twice. It was a long and hard rehab. The attempted kidnapping and the text I think are threats from him."

Ed jumped up and walked over to Sydni and spun her around "Why the hell didn't anyone call me?"

"I told them not to, I didn't want to worry you. You had a lot going on...I..."

Ed pulled her into his arms and hugged her "Damn it Sydni!"

"I was hoping to go my whole life without telling you, but apparently, that's not going to happen."

Spike just sat on the couch not saying a word. Just breathing trying to remain calm. Ed looked at Sargent Anderson "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I had a copy of the case on my desk. I knew about it. She's been cleared for duty."

"What about now?" Ed asked.

"I will have agents posted with her at all times."

"Wait, a minute! I can take care of myself!"

Ed looked at his sister like she hadn't even spoken. "I think she should be a house mouse until we figure out who's sending her these threats."

"Now, wait just a damn minute!"

"Sydni, I think your brother is right. You are on desk duty until further notice. Someone will pick you up in the morning." Sarge said.

Sydni was fuming, how did everything suddenly spiral out of control. Spike was still sitting on the couch not moving or saying anything. His eyes were no longer the soft warm brown, there was anger boiling. Ed and Sarge left the house to head home.

"Why didn't you tell me? Spike was trying to keep control of his emotions.

"Tell you what exactly?"

Taking a deep breathe Spike was trying not to lose his temper "That someone tried to kill you?"

"It was six months ago, before you knew me."

"It might have been helpful to know, when someone tried to kidnap you, and now with the text tonight."

Sydni turned and looked at him, her eyes now flashing a deep green the color of summer grass after a rain. The color they turned when she was passionate, which could be good or bad. "I don't even know how or what we are to each other. Why would I tell you?"

Spike walked over and grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "In case you hadn't noticed, I care about you. I find myself thinking about you all the time. My God, women...don't you know how I feel about you?"

Sydni tried to push away from Spike, break the hold he had on her. His grip tightened, and he pulled her close. "When I think of anyone hurting you or trying to hurt you Syd...it makes me crazy!" He crushed her lips with his, she opened her mouth to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She thought how good it felt to lose control, especially with Spike. He walked her over to the couch and laid her down. They continued kissing, Spike placed kisses along her neck, nibbling on her ear. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, brushing against the scar the bullet wound had left.

Sydni's eyes popped open, she pushed Spike away and jumped off the couch and buttoned her shirt. Turing away from Spike, he pulled her in his arms against him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, one of us needed to gain control before we did something we regretted."

Sydni walked away to get a drink of water, leaving Spike to stare after her. She couldn't let him see her scar, he would be turned off by it, not to mention the one on the abdomen. She splashed some water on her face to cool herself out. She heard the front door shut, thinking Spike had left for the night. She was getting up to lock the door and set the alarm when he walked back in her house carrying an overnight bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone tonight or any other night. In fact roomie I will be staying until this thing gets figured out."

"There are agents outside, you don't have to stay."

"Don't argue with me, I'm staying."

Sydni figured there was no chance of trying to reason with him tonight, he was being stubborn. Damn Italian man. She showed him to the guest room down the hall. She went to her room and got ready for bed. Great how was she suppose to get any sleep with Spike sleeping down the hall. There was a knock on her bedroom door, she open it and there he stood. Looking handsome and sexy in nothing but pj pants and a smile. Damn it.

"Good night beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her good night. He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. Sydni slammed the bedroom door, damn it why did he have t look so good. Spike just smiled he was going to wear her down one way or the other, woo her and drive her crazy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni tossed and turned all night, she kept dreaming of a certain Italian and his kisses. It didn't help he was sleeping down the hall either. Damn it! She now had to go to work and spend the next eight to twelve hours as a house mouse, this was going to suck. Maybe she could talk her way out of it, maybe the light of day would bring changes. She could smell the faint hint of coffee coming from the kitchen. She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower and got ready for work.

She entered the kitchen and there stood Spike his usual cheery self. "Good morning beautiful." Sydni just kinda looked at him and didn't say anything, she needed at least a cup of coffee before she spoke to anyone in the morning. Spike walked over to her spun her around, pulled her in his arms and kissed her gentle on the lips and handed her a cup of coffee.

Sydni cleared her voice "Good morning." Sydni was gathering her stuff to leave for work, when Spike walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Sydni loved the way it felt, she melted into his arms. In all her years she had never felt like this about anyone, it scared her a little bit. She pulled away and got her car keys and went to the garage to leave. Spike stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Did you forget, either the agents outside will take you, Ed or I will take you."

"Really? It's nothing, it will be fine. Everyone is over reacting. I'm going to clear it up today."

Spike took her keys and put them in her pocket, he went upstairs to get his shoes. "I'll drop you off, on my way to work."

As soon as he walked off, Sydni got her extra keys out of her purse and left. She wasn't going to rely on anyone. She could take care of herself. She opened the garage and backed out. Not waiting for the door to shut before she sped down the street towards BIU HQ, she could see Spike in her rear view mirror and boy did she look pissed. She giggled just a little, she knew it was wrong but she just didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was five minutes from work when some familiar black SUVs surrounded her car. She rolled her eyes as she saw her brother and Wordy come strolling towards the car. She didn't roll down the window and ignored the tapping. She looked up and Spike was also making his way to her car, great the gang is all here. She rolled down her window a crack, "Wow, no guns drawn?"

"Sydni Elizabeth, get out of the car...do it now!"

"Only if you say please Ed!"

Wordy couldn't help put laugh, Ed and Spike cut him a look and he immediately stopped his laugher. Sydni remained in her car starring straight ahead ignoring Ed and Spike both. She rolled down her window and spoke to Wordy. "What's the problem Constable Wordsworth?"

"Well Sydni, apparently you ducked your protective custody. And that's got a couple of people miffed."

"You can tell the tall guy and the crabby Italian there, that I'm a big girl and I'm five minutes from work. I can take care of myself and I'm tired of bossy men telling me what to do!"

Wordy had to again stifle his laughter. "Syd, it would make the big guy and the crabby Italian happy to escort you the rest of the way to work."

"Fine Constable Wordsworth."

"Agent Lane, Constable Scarlatti would like to ride with you to BIU HQ. It's not up for negotiations."

Syndi unlocked the door and let Spike in her car. The SUV in front of her pulled away, she got behind them, Jules and Sam were behind her. Spike counted to ten before he spoke to her. "If you ever do that to me again, I swear to God Syd! Do you not know how serious this is, someone is threatening you." Sydni pulled into the parking lot and put her car into park. Spike took her keys. "Do not leave this building until I get here to pick you up. Do you understand me?"

Sydni was more then a little pissed off. She wouldn't answer him, instead she got out of the car and started to walk towards the front doors. He got out and chased after her. "Damn it to hell Sydni! Did you hear me!"

"Yes, you are being a bossy man!" She turned to walk off, he grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you Sydni, I mean it! Don't leave without me!" Spike walked off to the third waiting SUV. Sydni just starred at his back not sure what to say, all she could think was Holy crapballs, he just said he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sydni walked into the office and sat at her desk, no way was she going to be a house mouse. She didn't have to ask permission from anyone but her Sargent. She waited for him walk into the office,"Can we talk?"

"What's on your mind Syd?"

"If Jeff Thomas is still in prison, I want to be released from desk duty."

"Syd, come on."

"Come on what? When I'm in the field the guys have my back. My brother over reacts. Call Girardeau Pen if he's still there I'm off."

"It's against my better judgement, but okay."

"Call off the protective detail too."

"Syd, I can't do that."

"Why? Would you do that to Stan, Terry, or Eliot?"

"No..."

"Then I ask for the same respect you'd give them."

Sydni got up and walked to her desk. Ed and Spike were probably going to be pissed off but she would deal with them later. She couldn't let their feelings cloud her judgement right now. The three guys walked into the office getting ready for briefing.

"Ass kisser, you're here early." Repiled Stan as he sat a bag on Sydni's desk.

"Well you three slackers took you're time getting here. Line at the donuts shop?"

Eliot sat a cup of coffee on her desk "Is that anyway to thank us for bringing you a treat?"

"I guess you're forgiven! How are you doing?"

"I'm alive, thanks to you! I owe you one!"

Sydni looked in the bag Stan dropped on her desk, there was a chocolate donut in it. She drank her coffee and ate her donut. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I could possible be playing house mouse. Depending on what Sarge finds out."

"What's going on Syd?" Terry asked.

She filled them in on the latest, the attempted kidnapping the text. The computer analyst came by and got her phone. He was tying to see if she could track down the number the text came from. She had the phone back to Sydni a hour later. She was running traces on the number.

Sarge came out of his office and started briefing. The Metro police had another case for them to work on, a baby had been kidnapped from a local hospital. Sydni was sitting at her desk waiting for instructions, she was figured she would go over whatever information that the guys gathered.

"Stan and Terry you interview the staff. Eliot and Sydni you interview the mother."

Sydni grabbed her stuff and went to the car. Peter stopped Eliot before he walked out "Keep her safe, watch her back."

"I always will."

They arrived at the hospital, the Metro police had the hospital on lock down. They walked up to the door and showed their credentials and walked up to the Maternity floor. Guarding the entrance was a member of Team One, Sydni automatically thought this might get a little sticky. She walked up and was relived to see it was Jules.

"Syd, I thought you were on desk duty?"

"Change of plans. Just a heads up, where are they?"

"Ed is down stairs and Spike is in the command truck!"

"Heads up, if they come my way?"

"Copy that!"

"Thanks Jules."

Same walked up as Sydni was walking away, "Is that?"

"Yes, and don't say a word. It will be world war 3 if you do."

"Copy that!" Laughed Sam.

Eliot and Sydni made their way to the mother's room to talk to her & Stan and Terry got the hospital security footage. They set up in the hospital conference room to look over the information that they had. The baby was a one day old baby girl, she was taken by a women dressed as a nurse. She knew the password of the day, and even had the correct scrub color on. They did a search of the hospital employ files and the footage on the camera of the lady taking the baby didn't match. They were in the middle of coming up with the profile when the door slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well hello big brother, nice to see you too."

"I thought you were going to stay in the office?"

"No, that's what you wanted."

"My Sargent, and I decided I was better used in the field."

"Damn it, Sydni!"

"Ed, I'm trying to work. I'm fine and safe. I'm with three other agents that will keep me safe."

Ed swore some more and walked off. They continued to build a profile on the unsub, they needed to get her picture out to the press. The three guys elected Sydni to do it. "Why me?"

"Because you're the pretty one!" Stan said.

Sydni gathered the files and went down stairs where the press had gathered. She stepped up to the podium and began to speak, she glanced up and caught the surprised look on Spikes face.

"I'm Dr. Lane with the BIU. This morning at around 8 am baby Samantha Jane Smith was kidnapped from St. John's hospital by a female impersonating a nurse. She was dressed in the scrub color of the day and knew the password. If you have any information on this women or the where abouts of Samantha please call the Metro Police or the BIU. The numbers are at the bottom of the screen. Thank you."

The pictures were set to run on every news cast and break in, it was going to be a late and long night. Sydni stepped down from the podium and started to walk away when two arms pulled her behind a curtain. "What are you doing here Syd?"

"Hello to you too."

"I mean it, I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Listen here Miachelangelo Scarlatti you are not my boss! Do you hear me!" She pushed him against the wall and kissed him and started to walk off. He grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms kissing her back.

"You are the most stubborn women I've ever met! How am I suppose to concentrate not knowing if you're safe or not?"

"One I can take care of myself, two I'm working with three other agents that have my back. So just chill out!"

She kissed him one more time before walking off, "I may be working all night tonight, I'll call you later and let you know."

She walked off and joined her team, they had already started getting calls about the women. It was time to head back to HQ and start going through the calls. Tracking down leads, and bring baby Samantha home.

XXXXXXXXX

"Spike, it's me...it's about six. Looks like I will probably be working most of the night. I will talk to you later. Bye."

Sydni ended the call and put her phone back in her purse. The guys had gone out to dinner, Sydni wasn't hungry, she seldom ate when she was deep in a case like this. They had built a file on the unsub, they now had a name for her Betty James, she had a miscarriage six months before. Sydni had gotten the hospital records faxed over on Betty. She was in the middle of reading them when the guys got back from dinner. They were still trying to track down an address for her, the one they had wasn't any good. They had checked it out and she had moved three months ago leaving no forwarding address.

Sydni was feeling frustrated and exhausted. She had lost count on what cup of coffee she was on, her brain was feeling fried.

"According to hospital records she Betty was on an antidepressant, she should be needing it refilled today. Let's flag that prescription and have them notify us when she tries to refill it. We can track her down that way".

"There are hundreds of pharmacys..." Eliot commented.

"According to records she's used the same one for the past six months, lets go stake it out. I say she uses the same one. If she changes, then it's flagged and we get called."

"It's worth a shot"

They called in another team to help with surveillance and headed out to the pharmacy. Stan and Terry were outside the pharmacy, Eliot and Sydni inside. The other team had the area surrounded.

Eliot and Sydni were walking the aisle looking at items. "Unsub heading into the pharmacy, with baby."

They looked up towards the door, as she entered. She was pushing the baby in the stroller towards the back of the store. Stan and Terry entered the store quietly. They baby was crying, Betty was humming to the baby and rolling the stroller back and forth. She gave her name for the prescription, and waited. The pharmacist told her it would be a few minutes on the order, if she would like to have a seat and wait.

Eliot, Stan, and Terry moved towards Betty quickly. Sydni grabbed for the stroller and yanked it from her grasp and moved it out of her reach.

"Give me my baby you bitch!" Betty came at Sydni with a knife. Sydni blocked her wrist pushing the knife away from her. Eliot went after the stroller to get the baby. Sydni was rolling on the ground with Betty. Betty still had the knife in her hands, Sydni pushed away from Betty and regained her footing. Betty came at Sydni again with the knife. Looking to see that the baby was safe, Sydni pulled out her gun and fired striking Betty in the shoulder. She fell to the ground. Stan and Terry threw her to the ground and handcuffed her and called EMS.

"Syd, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Shit, she got you!"

"Looking down at her arm, there was a cut. A few stitches and I'll be fine."

Stan, Terry, and Eliot wouldn't listen to reason they made her go in the ambulance to the hospital. She didn't think it was that bad of a cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was sitting down to watch the news at his parents house when they broke with a special report:

"This just in Samantha Smith is back with her parents tonight when BIU agents were able to apprehend her kidnapper at an area pharmacy. Her kidnapper was shot by one of the agents when she attacked Dr. Lane with a knife. Both women were taken to the hospital. No word on their status at this time."

Spike sat still, not breathing, He picked up his phone and called her phone and it went straight to voice mail. He called Ed next "Have you heard anything?"

"She's at St. Luke's...I'm on my way now. Eliot said she's okay."

Spike jumped in his truck and drove at break neck speed to St. Luke's hospital. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her with his own two eyes. He wanted to be able to touch her with his hands to make sure she was okay. He pulled into the parking lot meeting Ed. They both looked at each other with the same scared look in their eyes. They ran inside and found Eliot, Stan, Terry, and Sargent Anderson in the waiting room.

"She's fine, she got a nasty knife wound. She's getting sowed up now. She's cut from elbow to wrist, no arteries or vessels were cut." Reported Sarge

"We had to throw her in the ambulance and make her go...she's very stubborn." Replied Eliot.

Ed and Spike both sat down. Ed looked at them and thanked them for getting her to the hospital. They all waited there for another two hours.

Sydni was feeling light headed, she had five hundred stitches in her right arm. She was tired and just wanted to go home and go to bed. She had asked the nurse to call her a cab, but remembered she didn't have her purse or keys. Well crap! She was going to have to call Ed to come get her. She got up to use the phone and almost passed out. The nurse caught her and sat her down.

"Honey, easy does it. You lost a lot of blood and we gave you something for pain. Who are you trying to call?"

"My brother, so he can come and get me."

"There is a whole waiting room full of good looking men waiting for you!"

"Crap! Is one of them bald and pissed?"

"Well, he's bald and looks scared to death. He came in with this really cute brown, haired brown eyed guy, that also looks scared to death. Which one is your boyfriend? In fact all the men out there look scared."

"I work with for of them, one is my brother, and I'm not sure what one of them is."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's fly this baby to the moon."

The nurse helped Sydni into a wheelchair and pushed her into the waiting room.

"Look it's all my boys!" She started to giggle. Spike was the first to get up and go over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little cut. My little Italian friend! Your'e so cute"

Ed was next to walk over "Little cut, some how from wrist to elbow isn't a little cut."

"It's all good bro...I love you man!"

The nurse looked at them and explained that she had been given something for pain.

Her team jumped up and joined her next they were surrounding her looking her over making sure she was really okay.

"I got 500 stitches, I will be at work tomorrow, kicking ass and taking names!"

"I don't want to see you in the office until Monday or Tuesday, understand me Lane?"

"No way, I'm good.."She nodded off to sleep.

Eliot handed her purse to Ed. He left with Stan and Terry. Ed and Spike were talking in a whisper, Sydni couldn't make out what was being said. Feeling aggravated she popped off "What are you girls whispering about?"

They both looked at her in shock and started laughing at her "Which one of us gets the joy of taking care of you!"

"I'm fine...I can take care of my..."

The nurse walks out and hands Ed and bottle of meds, make sure she takes them every four hours for pain. Spike took her home to take care of her, it made sense, because tomorrow was his day off. He picked her up out of the wheelchair and put her in his truck.

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles...Miachelangelo turtles on the half shell turtle power..."

Spike couldn't help himself, he started laughing. God she was beautiful,even now, drugged out of her mind. She was singing along with the radio and she looked at him "I love it when you call me beautiful!" She was out for the rest of the ride home. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her inside the house.

When he thought about undressing her for the first time, he didn't think it would be this way, he got her in a t shirt and some pj pants. Trying not to look at her and laying her down in bed . She opened her eyes and looked at him "Hold me tonight!" He groaned and crawled into bed with her and held her close. She snuggled close to him "I love you Spike."


	10. Chapter 10

He sat back in his chair and smiled at the memories of last night. The sight of her being cut with a knife, the blood dripping from her arm was too much for him to bare. Seeing her being loaded into the ambulance, knowing she was in pain, he only wished he'd been the one to administer it. He smiled at the thought of what he had planned for her. The fear he was going to place in her heart, the pain, and the her death.

It would be pay back for all the things she'd done to his family, the things she'd taken away. Nobody would be able to protect her, not her brother, coworkers, or boyfriend. In the end she would have no one, he would take all of them from her. He pulled out the special paper he had bought just for her and loaded it into the printer and turned on his computer. Time to start, he laughed at the memories of the night before. Good times!

XXXXXXXX

Sydni opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sun streaming through the window. She rolled over to look at the clock, eight am, memories of the night before started to flood her mind. She had a vague memory of singing in Spike's truck on the way home from the hospital. She didn't remember much else, she eased herself out of bed. Planting her feet on the floor, she started to stand and the room started to spin wildly, two strong arms snaked around her waist. She opened her eyes and was starring into brown ones, Spike eased her back down on to the bed.

"Thanks. How long have you been here?"

"All night. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh..."

Sydni tried to stand up again and didn't fair very well this time either. Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her down stairs to breakfast. She suddenly had a flashback to the night before of Spike undressing her and putting her in her pjs, of her asking him to stay with her and hold her, and her saying I love you. Sydni looked at Spike and lost her footing. He quickly wrapped his other arm around her to steady her.

"Are you all right?"

"Ummmm...yeah..."

"Are you hurting?"

"Not too bad. Thank you for staying last night and taking care of me. For fixing breakfast this morning. I'm sure you have things to do today..."

Spike leaned over and kissed her "You're welcome and I'm right where I want to be."

After they cleaned up from breakfast they got ready for the day. The plan was to stay around and let Sydni rest, she was still tired and weak from the night before. The went up stairs to the home theater and watched movies, Sydni fell asleep midmoring with her head on his shoulder. He pulled her over into his arms, laying her across his lap, so she'd be more comfortable. Spike nuzzled her ear and whispered "Wake up sleeping beauty, let's go get some lunch."

Sydni woke up and smiled at him, "Sorry, guess I was more tired that what I thought." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips caressing his face. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair. She moaned and ran her hands up and down his shoulders. He shifted positions and laid her on the couch, and laid on top of her. She ran her hands under his shirt, never breaking the kiss. She placed kisses along his neck, while he unbuttoned her shirt.

The ring of Spike's phone interrupted them both and stopped them. Spike grabbed his phone irritated at the interruption, "It's my ma...I've got to take it."

He rolled off of Sydni and walked away, she just laid there for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts. Spike came back into the room looking upset. "I've got to go...it's my dad."

"Is everything ok?"

"No, he's being taking to the hospital."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Spike looked at her with longing in his eyes "Yes, No...I want you to go but you need to stay here and rest."

Sydni got up to get her shoes "I'm coming with you."

Spike looked at her gratefully, they were out the door in ten minutes and on the way to St. Luke's hospital. They were there for hours, Spike's dad was diagnosed with pneumonia. He was going to be in the hospital for a couple of days but he'd be okay. They grabbed a quick bite to eat before they headed back to Sydni's house.

They sat on her front porch talking for ten minutes looking at the stars and the moon. Spike reached out to hold her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you for coming with me today. It meant a lot to me."

"I was where I wanted to be Spike."

"I know how I feel about you, I don't want to see anyone else. I've fallen in love with you..."

Sydni turned to look at Spike she placed her fingers on his lips to silence him "I don't want to see anyone else either...I love you too"

Spike pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way..."

"I was fighting it, not many men can handle a women law enforcement agent."

"It scares me but I also love it about you."

The sat cuddled on the porch for a few minutes longer, "Can you stay tonight or do you need to go home?"

"I need to go home and stay with ma."

"I understand...I love you Miachelangelo."

"I love you Syd."

Spike made sure she got into the house safely and then left for home. Sydni went through her mail, bills, bills, advertisement, etc. She came across a letter that had her name and address on it but no postage. She thought maybe one of her neighbors had dropped it in her box, maybe an invitation to a party. She opened the envelop and pulled out the paper

 _Bitches get stitches! Too bad not from me! Hope it didn't hurt too bad! Trust and Believe pain is coming!_

 _What I'm going to do to you won't be able to be stitched up!_

 _You're own brother and boyfriend won't recognize you when I'm done._

Sydni folded the paper back up and stuffed it into the envelop and shoved it in the desk drawer and slammed the drawer shut. She couldn't lose her cool, she had to stay calm. She heard her phone beep and went to get it out of her purse thinking it was Spike letting her know he had made it home safely. She had gotten a text, she opened up her texted message expecting it to be from Spike instead it was from an unknown number.

 **See you got my note! How rude of you to put it in the desk drawer! Sleep well tonight since your boyfriend didn't stay.**

Sydni deleted the text message, she dead bolted the lock on the front door and made sure the alarm was set for the whole house. She went up stairs to her room, shut and locked the door pushing the dresser in front of the door. She took out her off duty gun and loaded it, slid the rack making sure there was a bullet ready to fire. She got ready for bed when her phone rang. She stared at her phone with a small icy sliver of fear in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Sydni breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Spike calling her. She had to calm her breathing and nerves before he answered the phone so he wouldn't know something was wrong. "Hello."

"Hello beautiful. Calling to let you know I'm home. Ma decided to stay at the hospital with pop."

"Do you want to come back over here?"

Sydni could hear Spike hesitate before answering "I'd love to, give me thirty minutes to get somethings together. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"See you soon, love you too Spike." Sydni ended the call, she pushed the dresser back to it's spot. She unloaded her gun and put it back in the lock box placing it in the top of her closet. She ran down stairs, turned on some lights and waited for Spike. She hated to admit it but the note and text had left her a little unnerved. She fixed herself a glass of wine while she waited. She knew she needed to pull it together or he would know something was wrong.

 _Come on Syd, pull it together. You've faced bigger monsters then this. Don't let this coward get to you!_ Sydni's pep talked and the glass of wine did wonders. She was still relieved when Spike pulled into her drive twenty minutes later. She opened the door before he could knock, he walked in and kissed her. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss.

"I'm glad you're here."

Spike looked at her and cupped her face "Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"I can't put my finger on it..."

Sydni cut him off with a kiss before he could as any more questions. She took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. He dropped his bag by her dresser noticing the marks on the carpet.

"Did you move your dresser?"

"I was looking for an earring, that I lost."

Spike reached for her arm "You didn't pop any of your stitches did you?"

"It's fine."

Sydni leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him, she started to kiss his neck. She looked into his eyes and started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest, Spike groaned. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and started kissing her. He started to remove her t-shirt and she started to protest. Spike stopped and looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"I have scars..."

"My God women don't you know how beautiful you are." Spike removed her shirt and kissed the scar on her chest. Sydni inhaled and he trailed kisses down her stomach. He came back up to her face and was kissing her again when he noticed the tears.

"Hey, what's this...baby?"

"Nothing...just love me Spike...just love me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up in Spike's arms the next morning when his alarm went off. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek, she rolled over to smile at him. She stretched and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning to you babe. Before I forget can I have my car keys back? I'm going to take a cab to HQ get my car this morning I have errands to run."

"What if I drop you off on my way to work?"

"Ummmmmm...okay."'

Sydni got up and slipped on a pair of yoga pants, t-shirt and a sweatshirt, she slipped on her shoes and was ready to go. She stumbled out to Spike's truck.

"You really aren't a morning person are you. How do you function?"

"Coffee...lots and lots of coffee!" She smiled at him.

They pulled into BIU's parking lot, Sydni slid across the seat and gave Spike a kiss. She started to slide back over to get out but he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms for one more kiss. "I'll see you tonight. Be careful today!"

"I will...love you!"

"Love you too!"

She got out of the truck and into her car. Spike followed her out of the parking lot, to make sure she got off safely. She drove the rest of the way home. She was going to take a nap before she started her errands.

XXXXXXX

Spike got to the Barn five minutes late, he took some razzing from his team but it was all in good fun. Ed asked him about Sydni, he hoped he didn't blush. He wasn't ready to share about their relationship change. He wasn't sure how his friend would feel about that. It was one thing to be dating her but another to be sleeping with her.

"Team One hot call...school shooting."

The team suited up and left immediate for the high school in question. Looks like it was going to be a long day for Team One.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up from her nap and got ready for her errands, she had some bills to pay, dry cleaning to pick up. She wanted to go check on Mr. Scarlatti and take Mrs. Scarlatti some lunch. She walked into St. Luke's at eleven am with lunch from a deli and a cup of coffee. She walked up to the floor Mr. Scarlatti was a patient on and knocked on the door of 215.

"Come in."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scarlatti..."

"Oh...you're Mikey's friend."

"Yes, ma'm, I'm Sydni. I came to see how Mr. Scarlatti was feeling today and I brought you some lunch."

"Sydni, such a good girl. Thank you, so sweet." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Dominic can go home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful!"

She looked in the bag Sydni had handed her "You didn't bring anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to let Mr. Scarlatti rest now."

Sydni left the hospital and went to the grocery store to finish her errand and then head home for the day. She wasn't sure what time Spike would be by, if he would be by. They didn't really discuss the plans for that night, she'd just play it by ear.

XXXXXXXXX

Team One finished their call and debriefing, "Anyone up for drinks at the Goose?" Asked Sam

Everyone was up for going, except for Spike. He told him that his pop was in the hospital and he needed to go check on him and his mom. He also had plans for after. They told him to give his parents their best as he headed out to St. Luke's. He walked into his dad's hospital room fifteen minutes later carrying a take out from a local restaurant.

"Mikey, thank you son."

"Your'e welcome ma. How's dad?"

"He's going home tomorrow. You should call your pretty friend Sydni and have her come eat with us. To thank her for today?"

"What did she do"?

"She came and checked on dad and me. She also brought me lunch. Such a sweet girl Mikey." Spike's heart was about to burst with love. This women took care of his parents while he was at work, without being asked.

"Oh Sydni, you came back. We were just talking about you." Spike's mom walked up and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Mikey brought dinner, there's plenty eat with us."

Spike stood up and walked over to kiss and hug Sydni. "Ma, Pop, I want you to meet my girlfriend Sydni Lane."

"Why didn't you tell me you were his girlfriend?" She said waving her finger at Sydni. She pulled her into her arms and hugged her tighter.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you."

They sat down and ate dinner together, Dominic and Miachelina enjoyed the company. Spike's mom decided to spend the night in the hospital with her husband again. Sydni gave Miachelina her phone number, when Dominic was discharged she would come get them and take them home. She assured them both it would be no problem. She was off work and would love to help.

When Spike and Sydni walked out of the room he grabbed her for a hug and a kiss. "Thank you for taking care of my parents."

"It was nothing, I love you. Of course I'm going to take care of your parents..."

Spike caressed her face and looked into her eyes "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"The answer to that question will always be yes."

Spike pulled her close and kissed her again. "See you at home."

As Sydni was walking to her car she heard her phone beep, signaling she had a text message. She pulled out her phone and opened her messages. She was beginning to hate seeing texts from unknown numbers.

 **Looking cozy with your boyfriend. Don't get use to it!**

She deleted the message quickly and got in her car and headed for home. She had ten minutes to calm herself before she had to face Spike.


	12. Chapter 12

Sydni pulled into the drive and sat in her car with her eyes closed for a few minutes, she didn't notice the headlights pulling in behind her, until someone tapped on her window. She screamed and jumped, she opened her eyes, there stood Spike starring at her with a concerned look on her face. She opened the door and got out of the car.

He grabbed her in his arms "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just startled that's all." She leaned in to grab her purse and they walked into the house together. She reached into the mailbox and got her mail. She was thumbing thru her mail when she stopped at a familiar looking cream colored envelop with just her name and address on it, no postage. She shoved it in a magazine when she heard Spike come in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You sure your okay?"

"I promise." She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed."

"Okay."

He went up stairs, she opened the magazine and found the envelop. Ripping it open she pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

 _Aren't you just the naughty girl...having men sleeping over? Can't wait until it's my turn!_

Sydni folded the note up and shoved it back in the envelop and hid it in the desk drawer where the other one was. She turned on the alarm and turned out the lights before heading up stairs to bed. She just wanted to be curled up in bed next to Spike.

XXXXXXXXX

He watched through binoculars at the house across the street, he could see into the living room window. He had come home with her and was obviously spending the night. He liked the fact that she was hiding the notes and not telling anyone. She wasn't telling anyone about the texts either because she was not being escorted around or guarded either.

He did get a good laugh when she jumped and screamed when her cop boyfriend tapped on her car window, only two texts and at that time one note and she was getting rattled. He needed to up his game, let her know he was always around. She was going to pay dearly for all that he and his family had lost. He owed it to them.

He left the house he had rented, and went home across town. He had to work tomorrow, couldn't sleep in like some bitches he knew.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up late that morning, Spike had already left for work. She must have been tired, she didn't even hear his alarm go off. She stretched and sat up in bed, looking over at the clock, seven am. Time to rise and shine, she got up and ready for the day. Headed down stairs to find a pot of coffee and a note from Spike:

 _Good morning Beautiful,_

 _Thank you for going to get ma and pop today, come by the Barn later._

 _Love_

 _Spike_

Sydni poured herself a cup of coffee in a travel mug, got ready and left for the hospital. She stopped and picked something up for Miachelina for breakfast. She walked into St. Luke's at eight am, she walked into Dominic's room to smiles from both of Spike's parents. Sydni handed her the bag of breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Sydni, you didn't have to...you're such a sweet girl!"

"I wanted to!" She hugged and kissed her on the cheek. She patted Dominic's hand, he reached up and patted her face. Sydni winked at him and smiled.

"We are waiting for the doctor to come in and then we can go. It might be a while...do you have things to do?"

"Just sit here and visit with you."

They sat and talked about when Spike was a little boy and the trouble he use to get into. Sydni laughed until she cried at all the stories they told her. Miachelina got very serious and looked at Sydni, "You have a very beautiful heart, do you love my son?"

Sydni blushed and looked down at the ground, "With all my heart, he's the first man I've really ever loved. I've only known him for a short time..."

"When the heart meets their one and only then it knows." She patted her hand. The doctor walked in and talked with them. He gave the orders to the nurse, they were on the way to the Scarlatti's house by eleven am. By noon Sydni had them settled in, she made sure they didn't need anything before she left. Dominic stopped her before she left "My son, knows that you're his heart." He kissed her on the cheek before she walked out.

Sydni was on the way back from the Scarlatti's thinking of the conversation she had with his parents, as much as it scared her, she was calm. She didn't see the speeding car run the stop light, the truck plowed into her, it backed up and hit her again. It drove off before anyone could get a licences number. Sydni had to climb out the passenger side door to get out of her car, she was sore but okay. Her car not so much, but cars were replaceable. Metro police were on the scene within ten minutes.

Sydni had to brace herself against her car because she was hit with a dizzy wave. She pulled out her credentials and her drivers license.

"Dr. Lane, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just shook up. I didn't get the plate number of the car that hit me twice. They drove off going east. F-150 Blue."

"Can we call someone for you? Your brother Do you need an ambulance?

"Ummm...no I"ll call a cab and go home. I'm fine."

They were finishing up the police reports when Sydni looked up and Spike pulled up in his truck. He looked rather upset with her, this isn't going to go well she thought to herself.

"Syd, are you okay?"

"How did you know?"

"Does it matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just shook up. It was nothing, just hit and run...I'm fine. Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"We heard it on the police scanner. I think you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I promise. I will take a ride home, or I can take a cab if you need to go back to the Barn."

"I can take you home..."

Sydni thought that was easier then she thought, he didn't put up much of a fight, about the hospital. Spike walked her to his truck and helped her in, and drove her home. He helped her inside and got her settled.

"Go back to work Scarlatti, I'm fine!" He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be home at six."

"Not that I don't want you here, but don't you think you should check on your parents?"

"I will check on them, then be here at seven. I'm bringing you dinner. I just want you to rest."

Sydni laid on the couch and watched mindless tv for the rest of the afternoon. She had dozed off when her phone beeped, she picked up her phone and opened her text messages.

 **Sorry not sorry about this afternoon!**

Sydni was tired of this cowards games, she sent back a text.

 **Come and get me coward!**

She deleted the texts, she was going to call his bluff. Anyone with a police scanner would know she was in an accident, she wasn't going to show fear. Her phone beeped again:

 **In due time Sydni, in due time!**

She deleted the message, she was going to figure out who was doing this and put a stop to it.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni was feeling pretty sore, she decided just to soak in a hot bubble bath, she lit some candles for to set the mood. Spike wouldn't be there for another forty five minutes so she had time. She planned on giving him the spare key and the alarm code so he could come and go as he pleased. She had left her cell phone on the night stand in the bedroom, she wouldn't have heard it anyway because she had music playing on the stereo.

The water felt amazing and was relaxing the sore muscles from the afternoons accident away. She didn't hear Spike knocking, beating on the door downstairs, she didn't hear her phone ringing. It felt good to relax after several days of some stressful situations, with the job, with Ed, with these texts and notes. What finally got her attention was breaking glass. She jumped out of the tub, threw on a robe. Pulled the lock box out of the closet, opened it and pulled out her gun, she loaded it. She heard footsteps on her stairs, the door crashing open, she had the gun aimed at Spike's chest.

"Christ, Spike...what the hell?" She put the safety on and placed the gun on the bed.

"What the hell? You don't answer your door, after me beating on it, ringing the doorbell...what did you expect me to think?"

Spike looked at her and noticed she was in a robe and covered in suds. His anger started slipping away, even when she was pissed she was beautiful.

"I heard glass breaking and thought..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing It was the alarm company calling to check on her because the alarm was sounding and it hadn't been deactivated.

"Yes, I'm fine." She gave them the code word and hung up with them. She again unloaded her gun and put it up. She turned and looked at Spike "Sorry about pointing a gun at you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, pulling her robe open. He laid her on the bed and whispered in her ear "Well beautiful, I can think of a way you can make it up to me!"

XXXXXXXX

They spent the weekend going back and forth between his house and hers. Checking on his parents and eating dinner with them. On Sunday night Sydni handed Spike a small box while they were eating dinner.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

He lifted the lid off the box and found a key attached to a card with a number. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"It's a key to my front door, and the alarm code. So you don't have to break a window to get in..."

Spike kissed her, "Are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Yes, I love you Spike. I want you to know you're welcome here anytime."

"I love you too!"

They finished eating and cleaned up from dinner. Cuddling on the couch watching tv together until bedtime, Sydni had to return to work the next morning. They both had early mornings so they went to bed early.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni's phone rang at four am "Lane, here"

"Syd, it's Eliot, we have to head out for a case. Wheels up in 60 mins."

"Can you pick me up, long story explain when you get here."

"Sure see in 20."

Sydni hopped out of bed, and got into the shower, she had a spare go bag packed in her closet. She made a mental note of things she needed. She was drying off and getting dressed when Spike came in the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Eliot, we are heading out for a case. I'll call you and let you know where. He'll be here to get me in 10 mins."

Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close "I love you, be safe and come back to me."

"Love you too and always!"

She grabbed her go bag and a few things she needed from the bathroom, got her shoes on, grabbed her purse and headed out the door when she heard Eliot honk. She ran out to the car and hopped in. They drove to HQ, got briefed, and headed to the airport to leave out. She sent Spike a text before they took off.

 **Headed to Englehart...hope to be home before you miss me too much...call you tonight...love ya.**

She only had to wait a few minutes for his response.

 **Missed you as soon as you left...look forward to your call...love you back.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sydni sat back and opened the files and started to read to prepare her for the case in Englehart. Eliot was the first to speak, they started to compare notes and thoughts so when the plane landed they were ready to start solving the case. It was a difficult one, it involved missing children, this were always tough cases to handle no matter how seasoned of an agent you were. It still could get to you, shake you to your very core.

The plane landed, the team gathered their go bags and the rest of their belongings and filed off the plane. The Englehart sheriffs department was waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming, I'm Sheriff Lawrence."

"I'm Sargent Peter Anderson, this is Agent Stan Pinkley, Eliot Ford, Terry Sloan, and Dr. Sydni Lane"

They loaded up in the SUVs that were provided for them and headed towards the sheriff's department. After setting up the command center, Eliot and Sydni headed out to the latest crime scene while Stan and Terry started interviewing victims families. It was going to be a long and difficult week.

XXXXXXXXX

Spike arrived at the Barn for five am work out, feeling a little down about Sydni being gone for a few days. He was hoping this wouldn't be a regular thing but they would make it work if it was. He nodded a greeting at Ed when he walked into the gym. Ed walked over to him handing him a bottle of water.

"How's Syd?"

"She's fine. Left for Englehart this morning for a case. She might be gone for a couple of days. Hope to talk to her tonight."

"Are you still staying with her?"

"Something like that."

"Am I going to have to go big brother on you?"

"I hope not...what do you mean?"

"Don't make me spell it out for you Spike."

"I'm in a relationship with your sister. We love each other, she gave me a key to her house."

Ed's voice got real low and he got close to Spike "If you hurt my sister, I will kill you." Ed smiled and patted Spike on the back and walked away. Spike wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. He didn't plan on finding out.

XXXXXXXX

By noon they had a profile built and were ready to deliver it to the sheriff's department and press. They were looking for a male, around 30-35, he was kidnapping children and selling them on the black market. He was taking children as they got off the bus and walked home from the bus stop or when they were walking home from school. He was 6 ft, 250 pounds with blonde hair. Driving a blue van, they had a partial plate number.

Calls started coming in immediately, every lead was tracked down. So far nothing had turned up. It was going to be a long case. Sydni kept going over the files, and interviews with the families. She went over the evidence collected from the crime scenes. It was nine at night before she finally gave up for the night and went to her hotel room.

She dug her phone out of her purse and called Spike.

"Hello beautiful"

"Hi babe"

"You sound tired."

"I am...difficult case."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. How was your day?"

"Fine I'm missing you. I love you."

"Miss and love you too. I just needed to hear your voice before I went to bed."

"Get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes...I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye."

Sydni ended the call and got ready for bed. She dug in her bag for a granola bar to snack on since she'd forgotten to eat that day.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _She was running through the woods looking for Spike. Someone was chasing them, a bullet went whizzing by her head. She hit the ground and came face to face with Ed. His blue eyes wide open staring at nothing, his eyes were vacant. She stifled a scream, she jumped up and started running through the woods again looking for Spike. Another bullet went whizzing by, she plastered herself against a tree, she looked up and Sophie was hanging from a rope. Tears ran down her face, she took a step and tripped over something. When she looked to see what she had tripped over, it was Clark. His head been bashed in, Sydni screamed again. She jumped up and started running, branches from bushes were scratching her arms and face. she ran into somebody. She stopped, it was Spike. He was cold and pale, his shirt was drenched in blood, a knife was in his heart. A note was hanging from it._

 ** _They had to pay for your sins! It's your fault!_**

Sydni sat up gasping for air, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, they were all right, they were safe. Breathe Sydni...remain calm. She got up to get a drink of water. It was two am, she got her laptop out and started to look over her case notes to see if she missed anything. At five am she got dressed and went for a run. She couldn't shake that ick feeling of her dream, she had to keep busy. She got back and ready to head to the sheriffs department by seven.

It was another long day with not very many leads. It was day two and they were no closer to finding the missing children or the man that took them. In reality with each passing hour, they knew that finding the children was getting less likely. There was only one school in the town so they started patrolling the area to see if they could catch the unsub in the act.

The next two days were long with no breaks of any kind. Sydni worked the case, ate a little and slept even less. She didn't even call Spike, she felt horrible about not checking in but she just didn't have time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spike was getting frustrated he had been trying to call Sydni for two days and she hadn't answered her phone. He was starting to worry, he hated not knowing if she was okay or not. At least she could do was text him. He had to shake off, and focus on his job.

They had a day of serving warrants, he needed to be focused. The minute he wasn't he could let his team down. Briefing was done and they prepared to roll out.

"Everything okay Spike? You seem distracted" Jules asked.

"I haven't heard from Syd in two days. I'm worried."

"You said she was working a case. Maybe she can't talk...maybe she's in deep."

"I know...I just worry about her. I love her..."

"She'll be fine. That women of yours is tough as nails."

"I know. I hope she's home soon."

XXXXXXXX

Sydni and Eliot got a lead and rolled with it, they called Stan and Terry to a warehouse in the industrial park. It was a small building, there was a blue van parked out front. The sheriffs department was called in to assist, they slowly opened the door. There was no one in the main room, creeping to the next room there was the unsub.

"FREEZE BIU GET ON THE GROUND...NOW!"

The man pulled a gun and started shooting. Eliot fired his weapon and the man crumpled to the ground. Syndi ran forward, kicked the gun away from the unsub turned him over and cuffed him. The man was moaning, his wound wasn't fatal.

"Where are the children?" The man just smiled and didn't answer. The sheriffs department started searching the building. They ran searched the up stairs and found them in a room. Stan called EMS to take the unsub to the hospital. The team headed back the the sheriffs department to write their reports, pack up and head home.

XXXXXXXXX

On the way to the airport Sydni took time to call Spike, she got his voice mail. She was a little aggravated about it but turns about fair play since she hadn't returned his calls or even texted him for two days.

 _"Hey babe...sorry I didn't get back with you. It has been two long crazy busy insane days. I"m heading home. I will see you when I get there. I love you and have missed you. I'm so sorry. Looking forward to seeing you."_

Sydni ended the call and sat back in the seat for the flight home. It was late and she was tired. "Hey Eliot can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure, Syd."

They were all taking the day off tomorrow, Sydni's plan was to get a new car since hers was totaled from the accident. By the time they landed and got back to HQ and got Eliot's car it was two am. Sydni thanked Eliot for the ride and she dragged herself inside the house. She had no idea if Spike was inside or not. She just wanted to sleep in her bed.

She dropped her go bag in the living room floor went to the laundry room and put on some yoga pant and a t-shirt. She climbed the stairs and went to her bedroom. There sleeping soundly was Spike, she quietly crawled into bed next to him. She snuggled close glad to be home and close to him. She was settled when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. His lips on her ear "Why didn't you call me to come get you."

"Because it was late, and I know you have to work tomorrow."

"I switched my day off, so I could be home with you."

Sydni rolled over so she could look at Spike. "I'm sorry about not calling or texting you, I was deep into this case. It involved children...'

"It's okay...you've lost weight...did you eat at all while you were gone?"

"I missed a few meals...I was busy and just didn't eat..."

Spike pulled her close "You have to take better care of yourself."

"I love and missed you!"

Spike kissed her "Nice try at changing the subject. I love you too."

Sydni fell asleep in his arms she slept that night without nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up the next day when her phone beeped signaling a text message. She sat up and reached for her phone, she looked over and Spike wasn't in bed with her. She opened her messages to find another message from an unknown number.

 **No matter how many good deeds you do, your bad ones can't be undone. I'm coming for you soon!**

Sydni quickly deleted the message and laid her phone on the nightstand. She was tired of these cat and mouse games, she was dammed if you do, dammed if you don't. If she told anyone about the text messages and notes she'd be put in protective custody until the unsub was caught. If she didn't tell someone she would be tortured with them until the unsub made his presence known. She rather take her chances with waiting the coward out on her own. She hoped that taunting him would bring him out. She texted him back.

 **Bring it Asshat!**

The text got no response, she deleted, and got up and headed down stairs. She smelled coffee and breakfast, she made her way to the kitchen. Spike smiled at her and handed her a plate.

"I want you to eat everything on that plate, no argument Lane. If I take you over to Ma's all skin and bones she'll have my behind saying I'm not taking care of you"

Sydni looked at Spike and laughed "Yes sir! After we eat and clean up, I need to go car shopping. Want to go with me?"

Spike agreed to help her buy a car, "Sarge is having a BBQ at his house tonight, do you want to go with me?"

"Yes. What do we need to bring?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll make something."

They got ready and went car shopping, by the end of the afternoon Sydni was a proud owner of a 2016 Ford Edge. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed making up for the lost week, stopping at a bakery on the way to the BBQ.


	14. Chapter 14

They pulled up in front of Greg's ten minutes late, they Spike came around to open her car door. They could hear laughter and music coming from the house. She leaned in to grab the box of cookies they had bought from the bakery. Spike stopped her by wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Are you two coming in, or are you going to stay out here and make out like teenagers?" Came Wordy's laughing voice.

"Hmmmm...I'll let you know in a minute buddy." Sydni pushed Spike away laughing and picked up the box of cookies and shut the car door.

"Hi Syd, you remember my wife Shelly?"

"Of course I do." Sydni leaned in and gave Shelly and Wordy a hug. The two couples walked into Greg's house together. Sydni and Shelly walked into the kitchen sitting their dishes on the counter.

"About time you guys showed up!" Yelled Sam.

"I caught these two making out on the street, had to break it up." Shelly slapped Wordy on the shoulder.

Ed came forward to hug his sister, whispering in her ear, "Spike Scarlatti treating you right?"

Sydni whispered back "Don't you think I'd shoot him myself if he wasn't?"

"That's my girl!"

Sydni hugged Sophie and Clark next. She said hi to the rest of the team. She noticed a blonde girl standing in the corner shooting daggers at her. It did't take a profiler to recognize jealousy and hatred. Sam introduced her as his sister Natalie. The look on Spike's face when he saw her was one of discomfort.

"Nice to meet you Natalie." Sydni smiled at her, but she just keep staring at her like she wanted to scratch her eyes out. Natalie squeezed out a smile and a polite "Hello." Before walking across the room to sulk.

Greg came in with a tray of meat and announced that it was time to eat. Everyone fixed their plates and sat down to eat.

"Babe, you have to try some of this shrimp." Spike picked some up to feed it to Sydni. She leaned away from Spike shaking her head.

"I'm allergic, so far not deathly, but it's not a pretty picture if I have shellfish."

"That's good to know. Is is safe for me to eat and be around you?"

"Just don't expect me to kiss you anytime soon." Ed patted Spike on the back while the others were laughing at his misfortune. They left several hours later, Sydni had enjoyed herself that evening. On the way home her phone beeped signaling she had a text message, she'd been happy that night she didn't want to look but knew she had to.

 **Hope you enjoyed your BBQ. I know every move you make!"**

Like the others she quickly deleted the text, she wasn't going to even going to answer this one. She looked over at Spike and smiled, he picked her hand up and kissed it. This is the first time she'd been happy in a long time and now someone was threatening it.

XXXXXXXX

He added a new picture to his growing wall. He had pictures of her with her team at the BIU, with her boyfriend, the SRU team, her brother. She was beautiful, if the situation was different, he would enjoy wooing her to be his instead of stalking her. She looked so happy, her laughter infuriated him. She had no right to be happy, not after the heartache she had caused him and his family. He slammed his fist into the desk, he needed to workout to get ride of his frustration before going to bed.

He imagined what it would be like to make her cry out in pain, make her cry and beg for mercy. To take away her happiness a little bit at a time, until she was miserable.

XXXXXXXX

The next two weeks were busy for both Sydni and Spike, they hardly saw each other because of work. When they bother were going to have a night off together the teams decided to get together at the Goose for a couple of hours. One of Sydni's classmates from high school had a band playing there that night. The plan was to stay for a couple of drinks then head home to spend some time together.

As luck would have it, Sydni was running late, she sent Spike a text and let him know she would meet him there. It was busy and crowded. She looked over in the corner and Natalie as cuddled up against Spike getting all cozy. After two long weeks of not seeing Spike, the first thing she sees is him with another women. She walked to the bar ordered a shot of whiskey, she then walked over to the stage and got Ashley's attention the lead singer of Fire 'N Ash. She didn't see Spike push her away, and tell her to leave him alone.

"We're Fire 'N Ash, I'm going to take a break, but an old friend of mine is going to lend her pipes tot he band...welcome Sydni to the stage."

Sydni whispered something to the band, they nodded, they started playing Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats._ Both the BIU and Team One sat memorized as Sydni started to sing. Spike started to breathe hard thinking to himself this wasn't good and he needed to get to the stage. When she got to the chorus all the women in the house jumped up and cheered!

Wordy leaned over to whisper to Spike "Dude, you better go check your truck!"

As Sydni sang the last lines of the song she stared at Spike, she dropped the mike, and walked off stage. The entire bar jumped up and applauded, she walked over picked up her purse and left. Spike couldn't get to her because of the crowd, she sped home. He better not show up tonight, she may just shoot him to hell with the baseball bat and destruction to his truck.

XXXXXX

She pulled into her drive and opened the garage and pulled in. She opened the lock box under her seat and pulled out her service gun and got out of her car. She noticed her house was in total darkness, she knew she left her lights on that morning. She entered through the mudroom and noticed the broken glass. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergancy?"

"This is Dr. Sydni Lane, someone had broken into my house, I don't know if they are still here. Please roll units." She pulled her gun from the holster and racked the slide and entered slowly. She came in through the kitchen, rounded the dinning room, when something struck her head. She fell to the floor, she sat there for a moment and shook her head when she saw a figure standing over her ready to strike again. She kicked out and rolled, aimed her gun and fired. She heard the screeching of tires and Spike beating on her door, glass breaking and sirens. Then running, she jumped up and followed the fleeting person but he got out the back door.

Spike opened the front door with his key, he was followed in by the Metro police. Sydni had blood running down her face, she grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. Spike grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes "Syd, look at me...are you okay. What happened?"

Sydni fell forward into his arms trying to gain her balance, Spike got her a glass of water. "I got home and someone had broken in, I called 911 to roll out units, and I came in. They hit me in the head with something, I fired off a shot."

Spike took a deep breathe "Without back up?"

"I didn't think they were still here. I'm fine." Spike pulled her into his arms and just held her until he stopped shaking. After the Metro filled out the reports, Sydni went to clean up the mess. Spike made her sit down on the couch and he cleaned up. He called Ed and told him what happened, Sydni looked at him and called him a tattletale.

"How long did you and Natalie date?"

"Once or twice, I ended it, she wasn't what I wanted."

"Sure looks like you're what she wants, at least that's what it looked like when I got to the Goose tonight."

"You are the women I want, you have my heart Syd...no one else. Just you."

Spike pulled out a gift box and handed it to Sydni. She opened it and there was a sliver heart on a chain with the inscription " _Per Sempre Nel Mio Cuore"_ He removed it from the box and placed it around her neck whispering forever in my heart. Sydni started to cry, he turned her around and wiped her tears away and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

"So hypothetically, if I were to cheat on you, would you do all that to my truck?" He asked the next morning as she lay in his arms.

She looked at him and with the sweetest smile possible "Babe, if you cheated on my, what I did or didn't do to your truck would be the least of your worries." She got up, picked up her pillow and threw it at him and went to take a shower. He followed her into the shower and offered to wash her back because he was convinced she had missed a spot or two.

"How's your head feeling this morning?"

"I have a headache but it's nothing that some aspirin won't fix."

They ran errand for most of the morning then went over to Ed and Sophie's for dinner that night. Ed gave her hell for going into the house alone, and she reminded him she had the same if not better training then he had in the law enforcement field. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't handle herself. He then went on to tease her about the night before's performance, and that she should sing more often.

Spike and Sydni headed home to watch movies and cuddle on the couch. Sydni didn't even complain when he wanted to watch his superhero movies, she curled up next to his side and enjoyed the time they had together. She touched the heart necklace he had given her the night before, she could get use to this.

They spent Sunday with his parents, she loved going over there for dinner. She loved his parents like she loved her own. Dominic and Miachelina had become like second parents to her. They weren't thrilled about her being a law officer either but they loved her anyway. After dinner Sydni helped Miachelina clean up when she noticed her necklace.

"Did Mickey give you that necklace?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

She picked it up and looked at, smiling at the inscription "You love my Mickey?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

Miachelina hugged and kissed her "I think of you as my daughter already, now if my son would just put a ring on your finger."

Sydni couldn't help but turn red, Spike would probably would scold him mom if he heard this conversation. Sydni hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Women, you ready to go?"

"Mickey, don't yell at this beautiful girl that way. Come in here and ask like the gentlemen I raised!"

"Yes, Mikey...do come here."

Spike came into the kitchen and chased Sydni around the island in the kitchen, "Are you ganging up on me? With my ma?" Sydni was out of breathe from running and laughing when Spike caught her around the waist kissing her on the lips. Miachelina watched and smiled, she knew it wouldn't be long before her son would be putting a ring on Sydni's finger.

They drove home with left overs in the backseat, according to both of Spike's parents they were way to skinny. They prepared for the week of work ahead of them and went to bed early.


	15. Chapter 15

Sydni was drinking a cup of coffee and going thru the mail from the weekend, they'd been busy and she had forgotten. She came across a familiar cream colored envelop, she quickly opened it and pulled out the paper. Spike was still in the shower, she had to be fast.

 _Hope your head doesn't still hurt. You missed, I will get you next time!_

She folded the note up and shoved it back in the envelop, hiding it in the desk drawer with the others. She went back to the kitchen to finish her coffee, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't a B&E, it was this coward trying to frighten her, she wasn't going to buy into it. She was going to go on with her day. Someone from her past trying to get back at her, Jeff Thomas was still in prison, Sarge had checked. She couldn't let him know of the threats now, it was too late. She had to handle this on her own.

Spike came down stairs and poured himself a cup of coffee and kissed her. "Good morning beautiful"

"Morning"

"Everything okay, you look distracted."

"It's fine, just planning out my day." Sydni said twirling her hair around her fingers. Spike studied her face looking for any signs of distress. He kissed her again looking into her eyes.

"I love you. You know you can tell me anything."

"I love you too. I'm fine promise."

They kissed each other, promising to see each other at the end of the day, each leaving for work. Sydni was going to get rid of the notes when she got home today. She didn't want to take the chance of Spike finding them. She went on to work, they had a intense training session at the BIU that day. Sydni didn't get home as early as she wanted.

XXXXXXXX

He got a lot of frustration out during his workout that day, he still saw her smiling face and it irritated him. It was time to start taking her happiness and dismantling it a piece at a time. He watched the people he worked with, he was in charge of a small crew. He needed to give them some busy work so they would be distracted and not pay attention to what he was doing. He decided they needed some training, it had been awhile since they had one, it would keep them busy and out of his hair. He sent them down to the training room with an instructor.

He pulled out his special paper and put it in the printer and turned on his computer and began to type.

 _She's been keeping secrets from you Scarlatti, and you call yourself a boyfriend. Third drawer on the left in her desk at home, happy reading. Ask her about the texts._

He his print, folded the paper up and placed it in the matching envelop. He got a large envelop from his desk and placed the smaller one inside. He told his secretary he had an errand to run. He ran to a messenger service down the road and asked them to deliver it to Miachelangelo Scarlatti SRU. He returned to work, with any luck, not only would some of her happiness be gone, but some of her protection too.

XXXXXXXXX

"Team One Hot Call...kidnapping in progress"

The call had kept the team busy most of the day, the baby was returned to the family. Team One returned to the Barn for de-breifing, and then heading home. Winnie caught Spike before he left for the day and handed him the envelop.

"It came for you this afternoon while you were out."

Spike opened it and read the note. Ed came up behind him "Everything okay Spike?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you later." Spike broke a few speed limit laws getting back to the house. He pulled into the drive and got into the house. "Syd, you home?" He was greeted by slice, he walked over to the desk and opened the drawer and found a stack of letters just like he'd received. He started to read them, he wasn't sure he started shaking out of fear, anger or both. He heard her car pull in the garage. She walked into the house and saw him sitting on the couch.

Sydni looked at the pile of notes on his lap and turned pale. In a very controlled calm voice "Would you like to tell me about the texts?"

Sydni closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her check "They are about the same as those. How did you find them?"

Spike stood up and looked at her "Why didn't you tell me about any of it?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Did you at least tell your Sargent?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone."

Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard "Damn it! Sydni, how can I keep you safe if you don't tell me about these things?"

Pushing him away "Who the hell asked you too? I can keep myself safe! I don't need anyone to keep me safe, I've been doing just fine on my own."

"Fine!" Spike grabbed his car keys and slammed out of the house. Sydni collapsed on the floor and started to cry. Disgusted with herself she went tot he bathroom washed her face, and dried it. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the house to find something to eat. She was sitting in a cafe down the street from her house when her phone rang.

Looking at caller ID she saw it was Ed. "Hello."

"What the hell where you thinking?"

"I see you've spoken to Constable Scarlattii."

"Damn right I have, where are you?"

"I'm out!"

"No kidding Syd, I'm at your house. You have ten minutes to get here or I'm sending Metro police to find you and the SRU."

"I believe that's abuse of power...I'll be home when I'm damn good and ready."

She hung up amid Ed's rant. She continued drinking her coffee and eating her dinner. She sat there for twenty minutes when Jules walked up and sat down with her.

"How'd you find me?"

"I figured you'd go to the first place you and Spike went to for a date after you're first fight."

"Too bad no one else was smart enough to figure it out."

"Syd, he's worried sick about you."

"I can tell he is, especially how he slammed out of my house earlier."

"Go home, huh...Ed and Spike both are losing their minds."

"Fine"

They made plans to have dinner together later in the week, if Spike let her out of his sight. Sydni drove home and pulled into the drive and got out of the car. She turned around and Spike was standing in front of her looking horrible.

"I'm sorry...God when I saw the threats...if anything happened to you...if I lost you...I'd lose my mind."

"I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have hidden it from you, I didn't want to worry you." Spike grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Promise me, no more secrets. I love you so much"

"I promise, I love you too."

They stood there in the yard holding each other when a clearing throat made Sydni look up at her brother giving her a stare that made her toes curl in fear. She took a deep breathe and walked into the house, time to face him.

XXXXXXX

"Syd, why?"

"Because Ed, this isn't like when we were kids. It isn't a bully that you can beat up! I'm tougher then what I look, I can take care of myself. Both of you need to trust me."

"Why didn't you tell your Sarge."

"I don't want to be a house mouse, I'm not going to tell him and neither are you two!"

Both men started to argue with her, she put up her hand to stop them "My decision is made, that's how it's going to be. If you don't like it, there's the door, don't let it hit you when you walk out."

Sydni got up and walked to the kitchen hoping that Spike wouldn't walk out on her, but if he did she would learn how to survive. She heard the front door shut and held her breathe. Spike walked into the kitchen pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was so glad he hadn't decided to leave.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm taking you to work this morning."

"No, nothing changes! I'm taking myself just like always!"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I like to think of it as independent."

"You're independence is going to be the death of me Sydni Elizabeth Lane!"

"But you love me anyways!"

"Yes, I do...now come here and kiss me!" Sydni walked over and gave Spike a kiss and smiled sweetly at him.

Before she could walk out the door he grabbed her and gave her another kiss "Come home to me tonight safely."

"Always, and same to you! Love you!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

She headed to HQ, last night had been an emotional roller coaster with both Ed and Spike. She loved them both for wanting to protect her. She pulled into the parking lot and hurried into the locker room. She needed to change and hit the gym for a good work out, get some stress out. She hopped on the treadmill and ran five miles before Eliot, Stan, Terry, or Sarge came in.

"Hey slackers, nice of you to come in."

"How long have you been here ass kisser?" Laughed Eliot

"Long enough to do five miles!"

The rest of the men got on different equipment to start their workout, Sydni started lifting weights. They were all laughing and joking around as they were working out. They cleaned up and went to morning briefing, Sarge received a phone call from SRU. Sydni sat there thinking of ways to kill her brother and Spike, they promised not to say anything to her boss about the letters.

"Okay boys and girl...we will be helping SRU build a profile. They've had several bombs go off around town this morning. Syd and Eliot, head on over to SRU HQ and look over the info they have, Stan and Terry go to the first crime scene and help Team One. Be safe children...make me proud."

Eliot and Sydni drove over to SRU HQ and got to work over the information that was left for them. Winnie gave them each a headset so they could keep in contact with the teams. Together they built a profile that identified two people as the bombers. Spike had defused most of the bombs, Lew was on sight of the college bomb and was going to defuse it.

Sydni heard the conversation between Lew and Spike over the radio. Lew had stepped on a landmine, she sat there in disbelief. She looked at Eliot, he shook his head at her. "Eliot, you've got to get me there!"

"No way, Lane. You are safe here. Spike and your brother would have my ass if I took you into danger."

They sat and listened to the call, and the heartbreaking end as Lew stepped off the mine ending his life. Sydni heard Spike cry out over the radio, she sat there crying. Lew had been her friend too. She called her Sargent and told him what happened and she wouldn't be back today. She waited for Spike to get back to HQ, he walked in and he crumbled in her arms. She just held him close and let him cry, he went into the locker room and gathered his belongings and Sydni drove them home.

She just held him all night.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days passed in a blur, Spike just moved around in a daze. Sydni took several days off work so she could be there for him. Team One attended Lew's funeral and planned their own memorial service. Things were beginning to return to normal, Team One had a new member Leah, she was nice and seemed to fit in with the team well. It was a little rocky at first but it was good now.

Things had been crazy at work for her too, for the past several months. She'd almost forgotten about her yearly physical when Sarge called her into his office. She always hated going to the doctor, even now as an adult. She always put her appointments off until the last possible moment, now she had to see her doctor for a physical or couldn't come back to work until it was done. She called her doctor and luckily that had a last minute opening. She left work after lunch for her appointment.

"Date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Beginning of this month."

"Any changes?"

"No, it was just like every month."

"Are you having any problems?"

"I'm always tired."

"Well do some blood work and see if anything comes up."

The lab tech came in and drew three or four vials of blood and went and ran some test. Thirty minutes later the doctor came back into the exam room and sat down in the chair.

"Congratulations Sydni, you're pregnant."

"Ummmmm, no...I've had my period this month."

"Blood work confirms it. We can set you up with a ultra sound."

"When?"

"Let me call up stairs and see if they have an opening."

Sydni was sitting on the table in shock, how the hell did this happen, they'd been careful. Crap! Crap! Crap! The doctor came back in and told her she could go up stairs that they had an opening. Sydni sat nervously waiting, maybe they'd gotten the blood work mixed up with someone else's. They called her name and she went back to the room. They squirted the gel on her stomach and rolled the wand over her stomach, she heard the thump, thump, thump, of a heartbeat and looked at the screen. There on the monitor was a baby.

"Looks like you are 16 weeks along."'

"Thank you." Was all Sydni could say, the tech handed her a pic of the baby. She drove home in shock, how in the hell would she tell Spike. Would he be happy? Holy crapballs!

XXXXXXXXX

She was sitting on the couch in the dark when Spike got home. She was still in shock just starring trying to figure out how to tell him. She didn't know if she should just break it to him gentle or just blurt it out.

"Hi beautiful. Everything okay? Why are you sitting here in the dark? Do you want to go over to Sam and Jules for dinner?" Spike walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence, Spike turned on the lights and walked back into the living room "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant, 16 weeks. Are you happy?"

Spike looked at her with tears in his eyes "Happy, are you kidding? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy." He placed his hand on her belly and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Are you sure?"

Sydni handed him the ultra sound picture "I found out today, I went for a work physical. They did blood work." Sydni started to cry "I was afraid...you wouldn't be happy."

Spike sat down on the couch with her holding her in his arms "I'm over the moon happy, the women I love is having a baby with me."

"So what are we talking to Jules and Sam's tonight?

XXXXXXXXX

"So when are we telling are families about the baby?"

"I thought when I was having the baby?"

"We have to tell them before that Syd!"

"You do realize Ed may shoot you...right? I mean you went and got his little sister pregnant."

"Maybe you're right and we should wait until you're having the baby. What about your job?"

"I can still do field work, I just won't be kicking down doors. I will keep us safe."

Spike placed a protective had over her stomach, "I'm going to tell Sarge in the morning, I will be placed on some sort of modified duty. Somewhere between house/field mouse. I think we should tell your parents Sunday at dinner. My family next, then your work family."

"Whatever you think is best."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sydni walked into work the next day nervous about the conversation she was about to have with her Sargent. "Sarge, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Lane."

"She handed him her physical papers. I'm 16 weeks pregnant, I plan on working until the doctor tells me I can't or you do."

Peter looked at her with a look of surprise "Congratulations...we can make it work."

Sydni walked out to the office area and sat down at her desk and laid her head down on her desk. "What's your problem Lane?"

"Nothing Ford." He placed a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut in front of her. She looked at him and smiled her appreciation.

"You're my favorite, you know. Don't tell the other two I said that though!"

"Really what gives partner?"

"You can't tell...I'm pregnant. I mean it Eliot! You have to keep it between us. Sarge knows and that's it!"

"You're secret is safe with me. That means I kick down the doors from now on."

"You got it!"

Sydni was sitting at her desk when she got a beep signaling that she had a text message, she dug her phone out of her purse and looked to see who sent it. She froze at the sight of unknown number, she opened the message.

 **Congrats on the baby! Hope everything turns out okay!**

Trying to remain calm, Sydni forwarded the text to Spike. She had promised him no more secrets, she waited for him to call her or text her back. Her phone rang in less then three minutes.

"Hello?"

"Who else knows baby?"

"The doctor's office, Sarge, I told Eliot because he's my partner."

"I want you to go home."

"Spike, I will be safe here at work. Eliot has my back."

"Don't leave tonight, I will follow you home."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too...keep the two of you safe."

"Always!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was waiting in the parking lot when Sydni got off work at six pm, he hopped out of his truck and gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "You doing okay"

"I am now, that you're here. Let's go home."

"I'm going to follow you, take it slow.

She hopped in her car and started out for home. Across the street a man watched from a pickup truck, he hit the steering wheel and cursed. She would let her guard down, and he would get to her. He knew he shouldn't have sent that text today, but he just couldn't help himself. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the house he rented across the street from her house. He needed to gather more intel.

"Maybe we should just have your folks over and my brother and his family over and tell them all together"

"Like rip the band aid off?"

"Yeah, just get it over with. Then we can have a party and tell our friends."

Spike looked at her sitting on the couch, she looked beautiful. He could tell she was tired and worn out. "When do you want to spring it on them?"

"Friday?"

"Day after tomorrow?"

"Ed and Sophie are free...you just have to call your parents."

Spike pulled out his phone and called his parents and asked them over. They would come over Friday night around six for dinner. Spike sat on the couch for a few minutes deep in thought.

"I've thought about doing this for awhile now. Even before I knew about the baby, I thought about you being my wife." Spike got down on one knee in front of her, pulling a box out of his pocket "Sydni Elizabeth Lane, I fell in love with you the first day I saw you at HQ. I fell a little deeper every day since, I want to spend the rest of my life falling with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Spike slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, Damn, Damn! Why is she getting her happy ending? Marriage, a baby! He had to put a stop to it and fast! He couldn't allow it! He had make her think she was safe, make her boyfriend, excuse me now fiancee think she was safe. That way she can take everything away from her. She didn't deserve any of this, he hated that he was going to have to kill an innocent life but she had taken one.

Stay calm, stay calm! She will get what is coming to her! He had to just wait it out, just a few more weeks. He looked one more time through his binoculars at the happy couple one last time. He left to drive across town to head home, he needed a good nights rest to deal with the idiots at work tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night and Sydni was nervous, they both were cooking dinner together. The doorbell rang, Sydni went to answer it and it was Spike's parents. She welcomed them to her home. Had offered them something to drink, and got them comfortable on the couch. Ed and Sophie arrived next, they walked in.

Sophie hugged Syndi "Hey Sophie can I talk to you for a minute...girl talk." They walked off to the down stairs guest room, Spike offered Ed a beer.

"What is it Syd?"

"Eddie didnt' bring his gun did he?"

"No, why?" She asked laughing, looking at Sydni's face. "Oh my God! Are you?"

"Sixteen weeks, Spike asked me to marry him and I said yes. I just wanted to make sure Eddie didn't have his gun so he didn't shoot and ask questions later."

Ed and Spike looked up when they heard squealing coming from the bedroom. "What the hell is that all about?" Asked Ed.

"You'll find out later."

They sat down to dinner, Spike made a speech about family getting together. He then looked at Sydni expecting her to finish, she looked at him "Go ahead...you're doing a wonderful job."

"I've asked Sydni to marry me, she's said yes. and we're going to have a baby." The silence around the table was seemed to stretch on for infinity. Miachelina and Dominic stood up and hugged both Spike and Sydni.

"A grandchild...Oh Mikey..."

Ed leaned over and hugged his sister and kissed her on the check "Is that what you girls were squealing about?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you didn't have your gun with you."

They ate and celebrated the rest of the night, there was wine passed around and toasts. Sydni's heart was bursting with love, as she looked around at her family. She felt the flutter of the new life growing inside of her. She placed her hand on the stomach and thought I feel you baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched the family gathering through binoculars again, her brother and his parents had come over for dinner. Apparently, they made the announcement and everyone was happy. He ate his fast food meal while he watched the celebration continue. He couldn't stand to watch how happy, she was. It made him physically ill, there was a voice in his head, telling him to do something about it. End it now, take her happiness, all of it, leave her a mess. Another voice was telling him to wait, he wanted to be up close and personal to watch the pain when he took her life apart.

The voices in his head were having a battle, he had finally had enough. He could have the best of both worlds, she could have some suffering now, and pain later. He pulled the snipers gun from his bag, he set up the stand and placed the gun on it to steady his aim. He sighted in the scope, took slow easy breathes, took the safety off and pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

The glass shattering was all they heard. Sydni pushed Miachelina down and laid on top of her, Spike pushed his father down, Ed had Sophie. Bullets ripped through the house, Sydni dragged Miachelina and Dominic to a back room out of harms way, she crawled on her belly to get to Sophie, She pulled Sophie to the same room.

"Syd, Syd, are you all right? Where are you?" Spike was frantic looking for her.

"I'm fine, your parents are okay. They are in the back room with Sophie." She stood up and got dizzy, both Ed and Spike were both at her side to steady her. She looked down and there was blood on her shirt, so much blood. Ed pulled out his phone and called 911.

"Oh my God, your bleeding. Syd" Spike began to inspect her body to find out the source of the bleeding. She looked at him like she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She passed out in his arms.

"Syd, look at me baby...open your eyes...look at me!" He was holding her in his arms she wouldn't respond, he could hear the sirens wailing down the street. He had found a sliver of glass in her arm, he had administered first aid to stop the bleeding, but she was still bleeding.

Ed called Greg at home to tell him what had happened, Team Three had come out to the house to investigate. Team One showed up to support their team mates to see what they could do. Ed went to check on Spike's parents and Sophie.

EMS loaded Sydni in the ambulance and Spike went with him. He was in shock, she was so pale, her pulse was weak, she was losing so much blood. Team One came to the hospital to set with Spike and Ed and their family. Sydni had not regained consciousnes, she was going to have to have a blood transfusion.

The doctor came out after an agonizing hour "Sydni Lane?"

Spike stood up looking at the doctor "I'm Mike Scarlatti her fiancee...how is she.?"

"Let's go somewhere that we can talk in private."

"This is our family, you can talk in front of them."

"She has gained consciousness Mr. Scarlatti. She's resting, now you can go and see her soon."

"The baby?"

"She asked she be the one that tell you."

Spike sat back down and waited not knowing was killing him. Jules walked over and put her arm around him "She's tough as nails, you know that baby is just as tough as mamma."

Team One knew what they had to do, they had to find who was responsible and bring them to justice. For now they would sit and wait, to find out how Sydni and baby Scarlatti was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the corner and smiled, but the pain physical and emotional she would feel was almost too much for him to bare. He laughed out loud, he walked into the exam room where she lay on a gurney, and looked at her. She looked pale and pathetic, it would be so easy to put the pillow over her face and hold it there. Letting the life drift out of her body, but then he wouldn't get to enjoy watching her suffer.

He walked out of the room and away before anyone recognized him, he risked a lot by coming to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna walked into the waiting room of the hospital, "How is she Spike?"

"I haven't seen her yet. She's awake, but they won't let me in to see her."

Greg asked "Any news"

"We know that the shots came from across the street from a high powered sniper gun. The kind we use in SRU and other police departments. The house was rented, the name on the lease is a fake ID. There was nothing at the house that could lead us to anyone. Spike, I promise we are going to find out who did this."

"Thanks Donna...I appreciate it." Ed stood up and hugged her.

"Eddie, we've got this. Hang in there guys." Donna left to go work the case.

"Mr. Scarlatti, you can come back now, we're ready for you."

Spike followed the nurse back to the exam room, Sydni was laying on the gurney she looked so fragile and pale. He walked over and kissed her forehead and took her hand. "God baby you scared me." He sat down in the chair next to her. He looked up for the first time and noticed the women sitting in front of the computer screen. She squirted gel on Sydni's stomach and rolled the wand all over. There was the thud, thud, thud sound, and a blurp on the screen. Sydni looked over and started to cry.

Spike looked over "Is that..."

Sydni looked up at him and nodded her head "That's our baby" Spike leaned down and kissed her lips and started to cry. He looked at the screen again. The tech looked at the screen and clicked the mouse a couple of times.

"Your'e measuring twenty weeks, a little further a long then what we originally thought. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes, please." Sydni replied.

"It's a girl."

Sydni started crying "Did you say a girl...a girl?" Spike asked excitedly. The tech wiped the gel off Sydni's stomach and printed the picture off for them. She congratulated them again and left the room. The nurse came in and said they would be moving her up to a room for observation soon. Sydni looked at Spike and told him to go out and let everyone know that she and the baby were okay.

"Should I tell them what we are having or should we save it for a surprise."

"Tell them."

He leaned down and kissed her "I love you..." He kissed her stomach and said "I love you" He walked out to the waiting room to his friends and family. Everyone stood up and held their breathe.

"Sydni isn't sixteen weeks pregnant...she's twenty weeks pregnant and we're having a girl." He received hugs and slaps on the back. The nurse came out so she could take him up to the room Sydni would be staying in, he slept in the room with her that night making sure his girls were both safe.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since the incident at dinner, Sydni felt like a hormonal crazy person. She'd been stuck at home and was losing her mind. She knew it was for the health of the baby, but she was ready to go back to work. She had an appoint with the doctor today, she was hoping he'd release her for work. She felt stronger, the baby was kicking up a storm. She was waiting for Spike to come home and take her to her doctor's appointment.

"Hello beautiful, ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Everything okay?"

"No, I'm as big as a house."

Spike grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "You are the most beautiful women in the world. You are not as big as a house. In fact the doctor is going to tell you to gain a few pounds."

"Come on let's go."

They arrived at the doctor's office, Sydni got weighed in and pulled into an exam room. The doctor came in to see them. "How are you feeling today, Sydni?"

"Like a hormonal crazy person, that's the size of a house."

"That's normal. I see you haven't gained a lot of weight, I'd like you to gain five more pounds before next month. Everything looks good."

"Can I go back to work?"

"As long as you take it easy. No kicking down doors, or jumping off buildings."

They left the doctor's office and Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close "See told you!" He took her out to lunch and then dropped her off at home. He then went back to work for a couple of hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni was drinking coffee before work the next morning when Spike came into the kitchen. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and rubbed her belly. She smiled at him, the baby kicked at Spike's hand. Sydni laughed "She's practicing kicking down doors."

Sydni gathered her belongings and headed towards the garage to leave for work, Spike stopped her and kissed her goodbye. "Come home safe, both of you."

"Always, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sydni left for BIU HQ, she pulled into the parking lot. She had missed work and the guys. She walked into the office and they were waiting for her. They welcomed her back with open arms. They had their morning briefing, when they got a call to investigate a missing child case. They rolled out to the school, the last place the child was seen. It was a parent abduction, they tracked the father to the airport and appended him before he boarded the plane to Mexico. On the way back to HQ the call came out that Spike was missing over the radio.

Winnie had called to see if he was with Sydni. She was trying not to panic because it wasn't good for the baby, the BIU team headed over to SRU HQ to assist with the search for Spike. They knew he took a personal call for help from someone. They tracked him down at an address. Gregg, Sam, and the BIU team headed over to get him. Sydni stayed in the SUV.

When Spike came out he was beat up, Natalie came out with him. Sydni got out of the SUV and just looked at them both. Natalie hugged and kissed Spike in a way that made Sydni's skin crawl and heart break. Spike turned and saw Sydni standing there, she turned and walked away.

"Syd...stop...come back!" Spike ran after her and grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"Why?"

"I can explain..."

"Explain why you left your team in a middle of a job to rescue someone that is just a "friend"? Explain why she kissed and hugged you like you were lovers? No I think I got it!" Sydni doubled over in pain, Spike grabbed her. "Don't touch me...ever again! I don't want to see you!"

Sydni walked away to one of the BIU's SUVs and got in locking the door waiting for one of the guys to get in. EMS was treating Spike he was trying to push them away and get to Sydni, Eliot walked over got in the SUV and drove away.

"You okay Syd? That was kind of brutal."

"I'm fine, just take me back to my car so I can go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

He watched the scene unfold from across the street, it was great her heart was breaking. The ball was rolling, she soon would feel every hurt he'd felt. Losing the ones she loved. He was feeling powerful! Today was the day!

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni had regained control of her emotions when they pulled into the parking lot. She figured she had at least two hours before she had to deal with Spike. He had to be checked out by EMS then debriefing. She got inside her car to head home, she never knew what hit her. The man waiting in the backseat placed the cloth over her mouth and nose until she passed out. He pulled her over to the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove to an alley. He pulled over, tied her up and gagged her, putting a pillow case over her head. He then laid her down in the backseat and drove her home.

When Sydni woke up she was tied to a chair in her home, she looked up and Sarge was standing in front of her. She thought maybe this was some kind of training, she had to escape. She started to work on her bindings to get away. He turned and looked at her.

"Try to get away and I will kill you!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Pay backs for what you did to my brother!"

"What are you taking about?"

"Jeff Thomas was my brother! He died in prison because of you. I'm going to make you pay for all you took from my family."

Peter Anderson slapped her across the face and laughed, "Let the payback begin"


	18. Chapter 18

Peter grabbed her hair and yanked her head back "No one is going to save you. I saw the little fight between you and your boyfriend this afternoon."

"You really think he won't come by and see me? He'll be here any minute, he loves me too much to let me go."

Peter just laughed "You took my brother's family, his freedom, and then his life. That's exactly what I'm going to do to you!"

They both heard tires screeching to a halt in the driveway and someone running to the door. Peter pulled Sydni's engagement ring off her finger and slapped her face. "If you make one little sound, I will shoot him where he stands." Peter went to the door and opened it, he handed the ring to Spike.

"She doesn't want to see you or talk to you. "Sydni started to cry, she prayed that Spike would put up a fight and want to hear it from her. Peter shut the door and laughed. He left the room leaving her alone.

She sat tied to the chair for hours, she was sore from sitting in one spot, she tried to move around and loosen her bindings. She was on her own, what did she have to lose. She heard him walking behind her, she sat still. He came up and cut her with a knife, he laughed as he watched blood drip from her shoulder, puddling on the floor. He turned off the light and went to bed. She was left alone again, to work on loosening her bindings.

XXXXXXXXX

Eliot was worried it was ten and Sarge wasn't in yet, he had called his cell phone and no answer. He knew Sydni was taking the day off, after yesterday she needed it. After talking it over with Stan and Terry they headed over to Sarge's house. The knocked on the door no answer, they looked in windows, and it looked like there was some disturbance. They kicked open the door and did a search. The opened a door and discovered the room with pictures of Sydni covering the walls.

"Holy Shit! Stan call Greg Parker at SRU!"

XXXXXXXXX

Spike was in a foul mood, he hadn't sleep at all last night. Sydni had broken off their engagement and had her Sargent do it, she hand't even had the nerve to do it herself. He was in the gym at HQ working out his frustrations, he tried calling her last night and again this morning and it went straight to voice mail.

"Spike, did you talk to Syd about yesterday?" Sam asked.

"No, she had her Sargent give me back her engagement ring last night. He was at her house. She wouldn't talk to me at all."

"She's hormonal. Give her some time to cool down." Ed handed him a water bottle. "You know she's stubborn as hell! Give her some space!"

Winnie waved at Greg to come over for a phone call. "Parker"

"Hey Greg, this is Eliot Ford, I think you and the Team needs to come over to Sargent Anderson's house at 1207 Edwards Street. Sydni is in trouble, come suited up. We need to find her fast."

"What's going on Eliot?"

"Just come over here."

Greg walked into the gym "We need to suit up and assist BIU on a case involving one of their own. Spike, Ed I need to talk to you. Everyone suit up and get ready to roll out."

Ed and Spike suited up and went to find Greg. "Have either of you talked to Sydni in the last twenty four hours?"

"I went by her house and her Sargent gave me back her engagement ring and told me she didn't want to see me or talk to me. I tried calling her and it went straight to voice mail."

"I just got a call form Eliot, we are going to Peter Anderson's house. Sydni maybe in trouble."

XXXXXXXX

Sydni was so tired, she just wanted to lay down and sleep. She begged to be untied to go to the bathroom, Peter finally relented but told her if she tried anything he'd kill her baby. She was tied back to the chair as soon as she was finished. He picked up the knife and stabbed her in the breast, making a deep cut. Nothing serious, just enough to hurt and drawl blood.

He yanked her hair until tears ran down her face. He punched her in the mouth and busted her lip. He walked away laughing and went to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team One arrived at Peter Anderson's house, they walked into the room that Eliot was standing in. It was covered with pictures of Sydni, pictures of her with Spike, with Ed, at work, with some of Team One. They found notes of things she did. Eliot told them they searched the closet and found the gun that was used to shoot up Sydni's house the month before.

They loaded up the SUVs and headed to Sydni's house, "No sirens, we don't want them to know we are coming. Call the Unis have them block off the street. Get EMS there." Gregg ordered.

Spike was mentally beating himself up. "Spike this isn't your fault." Ed reassured him

"I should have gone in, pushed passed him. What if he..."

"Don't think that way...we are going to get there and she's going to be fine!" Wordy said.

No matter how much his team tried to comfort him, if anything happened to Sydni or their baby it would be his fault. He didn't keep them safe, he was to blame for this one.

XXXXXXXX

Sydni was slumped over in her chair, trying to formulate a plan, she had to save herself. She had no idea if anyone was coming for her but she couldn't wait to find out, she had to move now. She began moving her hands and arms trying to loosen the ropes, it was cutting into her skin. She kept working, trying to fee herself, she heard foot steps behind her. She had to stop or risk being caught, Peter walked in behind her, he pulled her hair forcing her head back. He opened a bottle of water, pouring it down her throat forcing her to drink. She was thankful for the water, he but the cap back on and walked away.

She waited to see if he was coming back, he walked back into the living room holding a knife. "Where should I cut you?" He ran the knife along her stomach, running it up her chest, and down her arm. He ran it up and down her leg, making a slash on her outer thigh. He grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her head back, he looked her in the eyes "The fun has only started." He walked off into the guest room slamming the door.

Sydni frantically started working on the ropes holding her arms to the chair, she had to get away beofre he hurt her and the baby.

XXXXXXXXX

Team One and BIU arrived at the house in ten minutes, "Spike, stay in the truck, I know you want to run in there. Let us handle this one. Eddie, you stay in the truck with Spike."

"Gregg, I can handle this one."

"Eddie, it's not up for discussion, stay in the truck with Spike."

Ed slammed the door as in got in the command truck with Spike. Both men knew it was the right decision, but they wanted to be kicking in the door to save Sydni.

"Let's see if we can get eyes on Sydni and Peter, maybe some ears in the house. Let's try to find a soft entrance."

Wordy was able to get a microphone in through the backdoor, Jules was able to peak in a kitchen window. "Sydni is tied to a chair, can't see her condition."

Sydni saw movement out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of Jules. "I'm beat up but fine, he's in the guest room."

Sydni started working on the ropes again, trying to get free, she wanted to be out of harms way, when they busted through the door. The ropes were finally loose enough for her to get free, she leaned down and untied her legs. She got up and went to the kitchen, opening her purse, she pulled out her handcuffs and put them in her pocket. She opened the cabinet door and pulled out her 9 mm, she racked the slide, slipping it into the back of her pants.

She started towards the door when Peter stopped her, he came at her with the knife. He came running at her with the knife knocking her down. She didn't have time to react. They fell to the ground, she pushed him off her and stood up, pulling out her gun she aimed it at him.

He smiled at her and came running at her with the knife, she fired her gun hitting him in the arm. Sydni walked over and kicked the knife away from him, rolling him over and handcuffing him, pulling him up to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shots fired, Shots fired...go now...go now!

Both teams busted through the doors, Spike and Ed were out of the truck and heading into the house and Greg stopped them. "Wait! Don't go in there until they cleared the house."

Team One and BIU expected to find the worst when the stormed the house, the came to an abrupt stop at the scene before them. "We need EMS in here now!"

"Spike, Ed, get in here..." Spike, Ed, and Greg came running into the house. Sydni turned around and a wave of dizziness hit her, she started to fall over. Spike ran to her side and caught her.

"Syd, baby?"

"I'm fine...just beat up."

EMS came in took Peter to the hospital, a second team came in to take Sydni. Spike rode to the hospital with her in the ambulance, he didn't let go of her hand the entire way. Team One arrived shortly after to wait with Spike, he was sitting in the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, was falling asleep on the way."

"You have one amazing women. She loosened her bindings, got her gun and cuffs, and was on her way out when he attacked her again with a knife. She fought him off, he came at her again, she shot him wounding him, kicked the knife away, handcuffed him, got him on his feet and was on the way out the door with him when we came in. She's one tough lady." Wordy reported.

"How is she and the baby?" Jules asked.

"She's beat and cut up. The doctor is checking out the baby now, but the heartbeat is strong."

"Like I said, mamma is tough as nails, why wouldn't baby be."

The doctor came out "Mr. Scarlatti, you can come back now."

Spike followed the doctor back to the exam room, she was laying on the gurney looking tired. She was eating a cheeseburger and fries. She looked up and smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. He came in and sat down beside her, holding her hand, picking it up and kissing it.

"I'm sorry, I should have fought for you. I love you."

"He would have killed you. He told me if I made a sound, he would have shot you. I'm glad you left. I love you too."

Spike stood up and kissed her, he pulled out her ring from his pocket, "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, why are you even asking me that. I love you." Spike slid the ring back on her finger.


	19. Chapter 19

She stopped at the nursery room door and watched him paint white clouds on the ceiling, smiling to herself. He hadn't allowed her to paint anything, didn't want to risk the fumes.

"We're going to be late."

Spike stopped what he was doing and looked at the door smiling, "Just finishing up Princess' room." He hopped down from the ladder and walked over to the door, stopping to give Sydni a kiss. "Let me take a quick shower and then we'll go."

She watched him walk to their room, she followed him and sat on the bed waiting for him to come out. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the bed and started to kiss her. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"We're really going to be late, now!" She laughed trying to push him away.

"They can't start without us, it's our baby shower." He wasn't going to be detoured, he was persistent.

"You're a very bad influence Constable Scarlatti." She kissed him back and let him undress her. He laid her back on the bed and made love to her.

They hurriedly got dressed, they were so late, "You know we are going to get so much grief. I'm surprised they haven't kicked in the door looking for us." She laughed. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. On cue her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, it was her brother Ed.

"Hey big brother."

"Everything all right, you guys are late."

"Sorry, I fell asleep and Spike was painting the baby's room he lost track of time. We are leaving now."

"Ummm...sure...see you soon."

They headed out the door to her brother Ed's house for the baby shower Team One was throwing for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"About time you two show up" Wordy patted Spike on the back.

A cheer went up when they walked in, "How are you feeling Syd" Jules asked.

"Like a house."

"You are no where near a house, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Spike helped her set down in a chair and brought her a plate of food and a glass of water. She visited with the Shelly and Sophie about getting together later that week for lunch on her day off.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"We have a couple of names picked out, I think we'll decided once she's here."

Sydni started opening presents, baby girl Scarlatti was going to be set. She was blessed with several uncles and aunts that would love and protect her. She even had a small version of a SRU uniform, cause she needed cool pants too. The party was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, Ed got up to answer the door.

"Donna, what are you doing here? Come on in?"

Donna walked in, she looked around "Spike, Sarge, Ed can we go somewhere and talk?" The once party atmosphere got deathly quiet, waiting for the four of them to come back. Twenty minutes went by before they came out of the guest room. Donna walked out the front door and left. Spike came over and stood by Sydni taking her hand.

"What's going on?"

"There's nothing to worry about?"

"Then why do you look scared shirtless Scarlatti?"

"Tell me!"

Gregg cleared his voice "About a hour ago Peter Anderson escaped his jail cell, he's in the wind. Sydni we're going to find him, don't worry."

She took a deep breathe, "I'm not, I'm sure he'll come looking for me, I'm not going to run and hide from him. I'll be easy to find, considering I'm going to be at home."

"We want to put you into protective custody until he's found." Ed replied.

"No, way! He'll never come out! I'm not going to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

Spike laid his hand on her arm "Please, just for awhile?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"I've told you I"m independent! And in three months there's going to be one probably just like me!"

"You're independence is going to be the death of me, and God help me!"

"Let's load up the car and go home please. I'm tired!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

I've been arguing with you all night about this, I'm not going into protective custody. I will let you post some agents in and out of the house, but I'm not leaving home. I'll even start my maternity leave early. Take it or leave it Scarlatti!"

"Damn it women! Listen to reason!"

She walked up to him and hugged him, "We'll be fine, I promise! Go to work already."

"Not until some off duty officers get here."

"Who are my babysitter today?"

"Jules and Sam will be in the house with you. Metro police will be patrolling the neighborhood, some other undercover officers will be watching the house. If you go anywhere Sam and Jules goes with you. Promise me!"

"I promise! Come home safe to us!"

"Always! I love you!"

"I love you too."

She went up stairs to start putting up baby presents from yesterdays baby shower. The nursery was almost done, just needed some pictures hung on the wall. She heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs to answer the door, she peeked out the window first to see it was Sam and Jules. She offered them a cup off coffee and some breakfast.

By noon Sydni was going a little stir crazy, she began baby proofing the house. Jules starting helping her, 'You don't have to help."

"Are you kidding me, I consider this my little niece in there." They had the entire first floor done by four, both girls were bored.

"Wanna have some fun?" Sydni asked.

"Always!"

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, Sydni smiled and nodded towards Sam. She handed Jules a bottle of purple nail polish and pointed to his fingers. Jules smiled really big. Sydni grabbed her make up bag and gave him a make over. When they were done they stood bag and admired their handy work.

"I think he looks really pretty. Selfie? Or would that be an Usie?" Sydni commented.

"Definitely an usie, to be used as blackmail."

Jules pulled out her phone and they go on either side of Sam, they woke him up and said "Smile!"

"Huh" Jules snapped the picture both girls started laughing. Sam looked down at his purple nails.

"Nice, Jules!"

Spike walked in and looked at Sam and the two women "Samtastic, you look real pretty!" Both girls fell to the floor laughing.

"What are you talking about Spike?"

"You might want to go to the bathroom and take a look buddy."

Sydni leaned over to Jules, "You might want to send me that pic as back up blackmail!"

"Good idea!"

"Julianna Callaghan " This threw both women into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry Sam, we were bored and you fell asleep."

Sam washed his face off and came out of the bathroom looking at both women "Paybacks are a bitch!"

Jules and Sam left to go home, Spike looked at Sydni "Which are you guilty of"

"The make up! I came up with the plan thought! Have a real nice picture of it for proof."

"You ever do that to me?"

"You'll never know..."

Spike pulled her close and kissed her, "Everything go okay today?"

"Yes, everything was fine."

They ate dinner together and was cuddling on the couch watching TV when Sydni's phone beeped. She picked it up and checked her messages, she dropped her phone.

"Syd, what's wrong? Look at me! Syd...Sydni...look at me!"

The room was spinning, everything went white and then black as she crumpled to the floor. She could hear Spike calling her name but she couldn't open her eyes to find him. She could feel something cool on her forehead and voices saying her name, but she couldn't make her eyes open. Her head was pounding, she could feel her heart racing "Spike, she had to open her eyes and safe Spike!"

Someone's hands were on her, she started fighting them and pushing them away. "No let me go...let me go!" She opened her eyes and EMS was there putting her on a gurney putting her in an ambulance. "Spike, where's Spike?"

"Baby, I'm here...I'm right here." He was pale and looked scared. He was already in the ambulance on his phone calling Ed to meet him at the hospital.

"My phone, where's my phone?"

"It's in the house, where you dropped it. You don't need it."

"You have to get it, please...please...go get it." She was getting worked up.

"Baby, calm down...it's okay you don't need it."

"The text, I've got to show it to you."

Spike got out of the ambulance and went int he house to get her phone if only to calm her down. He handed her the phone she opened to the text messages. She opened the one from an unknown number.

 **Love him tonight, because I will kill him tomorrow! Did you really think I was done with you?**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike called Greg to meet him at the hospital, he showed him the text. "Spike, you're going to have to into protective custody with Sydni. I'm going to have to insist."

"I know Sarge."

"How is she and the baby?"

"They are going to keep her over night and keep an eye on her. Her blood pressure is high. I'm staying with her."

"A couple of Unis will be posted outside her door. Tomorrow when she's discharged we'll get you to a safe house until this matter is solved."

"No argument here."

Greg left to go home, Ed stayed to talk to Spike for a little while longer. "Pretty sure, she'll give you a hard time tomorrow about the safe house."

"I think you're right. God Ed, she scared me tonight. She just dropped, I couldn't get her to wake up. I thought I was going to loose them both."

"Spike, we will find him!"

"I know!"

Ed left and Spike walked into her room and laid down on the couch in her room. Listening the the heartbeat of his baby, letting it lull him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The doctor came in the next day with strict orders of rest and no stress for the rest of her pregnancy,she was discharged later in the afternoon. They were followed home by members of Team three, Spike told her they were going to a safe house for a couple of days until Thomas was caught.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, I'm going to keep you and our baby safe."

"Who's going to keep you safe?"

"We will have guards for that. Think of it as a vacation. Time for us to relax and rest before the baby comes."

She started to protest but he stopped her with a kiss. "It's going to be okay."

They went home and packed a couple of bags and headed for a safe house. Sydni was tired and fell asleep on the way, her head resting on his shoulder. He let his hand rest on her growing stomach, he felt the baby kick at his hand. She was being very active, he was amazed at the feeling every time he felt her move. He looked at Sydni, he could see shadows under her eyes, she was still a little pale. She was still beautiful, he leaned down and kissed her nose, she sighed in her sleep.

They drove along the highway, heading towards their destination, the black glass of the SUV exploded, the tire went next sending them into a tail spin. The driver tried to control the vehicle but is went off the road. Spike was covering Sydni after the back glass exploded, they were both belted in. He undid their belts and pushed her in the floor stay down. She grabbed her gun out of her purse and handed it to him. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"What I'm always prepared. You didn't bring one?"

"The agent in the passenger side opened the door and pulled her out, Spike slid out after her. The driver got out and ran to the passenger side, the were exposed in an open area. Bullets were whizzing past their heads, the agents put in a call for help. There was a grove of trees a hundred feet a way, they made a run for. Sydni and Spike were in the middle, trying to get to safety. They made it to the grove of trees, they were under attack.


	20. Chapter 20

The agents were returning fire, Spike had Sydni get as low as she could in hidden in some trees. He wasn't going to leave her side, he's protect her and the baby with his life. They could hear running footsteps coming forward, one of the agents was mortal wounded. A hand reached out and grabbed Sydni from her hiding spot dragging her out. She struggled and fought to get away, she screamed for help. Spike turned around and chased after the man that had grabbed her. The man dropped her on the ground and fired a bullet at Spike hitting him, he dropped to the ground. Sydni screamed his and tried to get to him. The man picked her up and tired to carry her across the field to the car. She was kicking and clawing at him, screaming, Spike was trying to get up to come after her. Another bullet hit him.

"Spike...Spike!" The man that was carrying hit her and she collapsed in his arms. He carried her to the waiting van and it sped off. Spike was trying to crawl across the field after them. He could hear sirens screaming down the highway towards him. He pulled himself up and started walking to the road.

Greg and Ed pulled up first. "Spike, you've been hit!"

"I've got to go...they have her...I've got to to...they went west in a blue van." The rest of Team One pulled up.

Sam and Wordy caught him around the waist, blood was staining his shirt he was fighting Sam and Wordy trying to get into the SUV to go after Sydni. EMS pulled up and they were trying to set Spike loaded in the ambulance he was fighting them the whole time.

"Spike, we will get them back. Go take care of you!" Spike couldn't fight anymore he collapsed as they got him on the gurney and headed to the hospital. The other agent was right behind Spike as was able to give a partial plate number.

Greg walked up to Ed "I promise we'll find them and bring them home safely...every team at SRU will be looking for them."

XXXXXXX

Spike was rolled into surgery, he had a wound to the arm and abdomen, they were serious be he would survive. He woke up in recovery, hoping it was a dream. Ed was the first to come in and see him, he looked hopeful at his friend. "Syd, please..."

Ed shook his head "No leads, every team in SRU, every Metro officer, every agent is looking for her, they will be found." Spike started to get up out of bed.

"Whoa, buddy what are you doing?"

"I have to find them Ed. I promised to keep them safe, I didn't do it...I have to find them."

"You were ambushed. It wasn't your fault.! You need to rest and heal!"

The nurse came in to give Spike a sedative to help him rest.

XXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up she was in a strange bedroom, it took her a few moments to gain her wits. She remembered being in an SUV with Spike going to a safe house and being ambushed, then reality hit. Spike was dead, she watched him get shot twice. She started to cry, she rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked. She had to find a way out of this nightmare.

The door opened and a women walked in smiling at her, "Oh nice to see you awake. You've been out for awhile. I'm a nurse my name is Sue, I'll be taking care of you until you deliver your baby."

"Where's here?"

"You're in the home of Peter Thomas. He's been worried about you."

Sydni looked around the room, she wasn't tied down, she could move freely around the room. She would have to listen to see if she would be locked in her room.

"How did I get here?"

"I will send Mr. Thomas in to talk to you."

Sue left the room and Sydni listened, no lock maybe because Peter would be coming in to talk to her. Maybe she would be free to roam, she would have to scope out her situation. The door opened and Peter Anderson Thomas walked in smiling a sick smile at her.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Revenge!"

Sydni got up from the bed and walked over to Peter and starred at him, challenging him. "Careful, mommy wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious baby."

Sydni stepped away from him but didn't break her stare 'What are you going to do with me?"

"Take all your happiness, I already killed your fiancee, I have plans for your baby, she'll be safe. As long as you follow the rules."

Sydni refused to shed a tear in his presence, hearing that Spike was actually gone broke her heart. It was all her fault. All she had left of him was this baby. She had to get away, she waited until he left before she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Spike was released from the hospital, there was no trace of Sydni. He couldn't set at home and do nothing, it was driving him crazy, he didn't know if she was safe. He was losing his mind. He couldn't stand to sleep in their bedroom, alone. He started sleeping in the guestroom, when he could sleep. His nights were filled with dreams of her. Most of the time they were nightmares of not finding her alive. He'd wake up sobbing because he didn't find them in time.

He'd get up and set out on the porch, praying that she and the baby were okay and that they'd be found.

XXXXXXXXX

Sue walked into the room and checked on her patient "Good morning, you look rough."

"I miss my family. I miss my fiancee, the father of my baby."

"I thought Mr. Thomas was..."

"How well do you know him?"

"He hired me from an agency. He said that you were not well and needed a nurse."

"He killed my fiancee, and kidnapped me, he plans on taking my baby and doing something with her once you deliver her, and probably killing me once I give birth. Look up the name Peter Anderson. He's wanted in Toronto. Call Greg Parker of the SRU, my name is Dr. Sydni Lane."

Sue looked at her like she was crazy, Sydni thought it was worth a try. She would keep on trying to get out of here. Sue patted her on the arm and left the room, Sydni figured it would be all over soon enough. She lay back on her pillow and waited for the end, Sue walked back in with a tray of breakfast.

"Eat it all up, we'll go for a walk, you'll feel better with some fresh air."

Great she now thinks I'm crazy, at least if I can get outside I can get a look at where I'm being kept and possible get out of here. She had to keep on her toes at all times. Sue came back for her tray, Sydni got up and took a shower and got dressed for the day. Sue came back in and took her for a walk. Sydni made mental notes of her surroundings, country, few guards, secluded.

"Do you live here Sue?"

"Yes, Mr. Thomas provides room and board for me."

"What if I need a doctor, do you know of my history? I've had a traumatic last few months."

"He's made me aware. A doctor will be here if needed."

Sydni was trying to get a feel for Sue was she a friend or a foe. She was playing her cards close to her chest, Sydni was pretty sure she could take Sue but she had no clue where she was being held.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Toronto."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Sue looked around, "I really shouldn't, Mr. Thomas wouldn't like it."

"I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue had retired to her room, she started doing research on the names that Sydni had given her. She looked the information up on her phone, how could she of believed him. She had to figure out how to get them out of there safely, they were watched by guards at all times. Peter was a dangerous man, she was going to sleep on it and come up with a plan.

The next morning she woke up and got dresses, she had nothing, she walked in her room with a tray of breakfast. She sat it down on the dresser and went to wake her up. She sat down on her bed and looked at her tear stained face.

"I believe you, I want to help you."

Sydni sat up and squeezed her hand, "Tell me what you know about the set up here. Guards, where is Peter most of the day."

"Eat your breakfast while I talk."

"There's always two guards on your door at all times, as well as two or three around the house. He's usually in his study."

"Do you know what he plans for my baby, after I give birth?"

"He just told me he's taking it away."

"I need you to promise me no matter what happens to me, I want you to find an emergency and get her out of here, to my brother Ed Lane, he's a SRU officer."

"I'm going to find a way to get you both home."

"Promise me, if it comes down to it, you'll take her and go!"

"We have time before we have to think about that."

"No we have two more months, and that's it. We need to make a plan now, so it's perfected."

"I promise!"

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a three months since Sydni had been missing, Spike was a mess. All he did was work and try to find her. Team One was worried about him, they tried talking to him about it, but he didn't want to discuss it. If she was still alive she should be giving birth anytime now. He had shut and locked the baby's room last month he couldn't bare seeing it.

His phone was ringing, it was Ed doing his weekly come over for dinner call, Spike hit the ignore button and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. He dreamed of her like he did every night. Her beautiful smile, her laugh, the way she looked on the last day. Something woke him up, a pain deep withing, he couldn't catch his breathe, he got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water, it was two am. He couldn't go on feeling this way, not knowing if they were alive or not. He had to find out what happened to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first pain racked her body at two am, she breathed through it, she opened the door and the guards stopped her. "Unless the two of you, want to deliver a baby, I suggest you go get Sue"

One of them ran down the hall to the nurses room to get her, she came out with her bag and came into Sydni's room. "Remember our promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

Labor lasted for hours, it wasn't until late in the morning until the baby was born. She was healthy and beautiful, Sydni held her for a few minutes while Sue made some notes and got Sydni cleaned up. On cue there was someone beating on the door, Sue opened it and Peter was standing there waiting.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thomas, I need to take the baby to the hospital, something is wrong with her."

"What?"

"She isn't breathing right, need to go now."

Sue went back into the room and gathered the baby up, Sydni kissed her daughter good bye and watched the nurse leave with the baby. Sydni laid in bed holding the hypodermic needle of insulin under the blankets, Peter walked into the room. He started to taught Sydni about her sick baby, playing up to it she started to cry. Peter had his back turned, Sydni crawled from the bed and plunged the needle into his neck and dispensed the full syringe of insulin.

She lowered him to the grounded and waited and watched him die.

XXXXXXXX

Sue got into the car with the guard that was taking her and the baby to the hospital. She had some oxygen hooked to the baby, five miles down the road she asked him to pull over, she needed to do CPR on the baby. He pulled over, she stuck a syringe of insulin in his neck, she hopped out of the backseat, pulled him out of the drivers side and left him on the side of the road. She drove towards Toronto toward SRU HQ.

Twenty minutes later she walked into HQ, "Hi my name is Sue and I'm looking for Ed Lane."

Winnie called for Ed to come to the front. "Constable Lane, My name is Sue, I was a nurse hired by Peter Anderson to deliver your niece..." Ed heard the baby crying and noticed the car seat she was carrying.

"Spike..."

"Sydni made me promise to get the baby to you. I tried to make her come with me, but she felt it was too risky for both of us..."

Spike walked out of the gym, hearing the baby cry he stopped and stood still. "Where is Sydni?" Ed asked.

"She's twenty miles outside of Toronto," She turned towards Spike, "Are you Mike Scarlatti?"

Spike nodded his head, "This is your daughter, she was born this morning."

Team One had come out to the desk to see what the commotion was about. "Can you draw us a map, to where she's being held?"

Spike took his daughter in his arms and held her close, kissing her forehead "Your uncles and aunts are going after your mamma!"

Spike took his daughter to the hospital to be checked out, Ed promised to call him as soon as they had Sydni. Spike couldn't thank Sue enough for taking care of his girls.

Team One rolled out towards the cabin where Sydni had been held for the past three months.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni hurt all over, she got dressed and made her way to the door of the bedroom. The guards were on break, she crept down the hall towards the stairs peering over the railing. No one in sight, she started down the stairs edging her way towards the front door. She slowly opened it, there were no guards in sight anywhere, something wasn't right. She didn't have time to analyze anything, she ran towards the woods, if she ran along the road she would come out along the highway, eventually. She heard tires coming up the gravel, she dodged into the woods without being seen.

She had to stop along the way, she was sweating, she was tired and hurting. She was doing way too much for just giving birth, but she had to push herself if she wanted to get back to town. She found her way back to the highway, she was walking along side of the road heading towards Toronto. She must have been a sight, covered in dirt and sweat. She got hit with a wave of dizziness and then everything went black and she fell on the road.


	21. Chapter 21

Spike was watching while the ER doctor examined the baby, Sue came with him to answer questions about the birth. She was 8 lbs and 10 oz and 21 inches long, she had dark hair, she was perfect. "Mr. Scarlatti we need a name for the birth certificate."

Spike hesitated, he didn't want to name her, not without Sydni. They'd discussed names, they had a couple in mind, he picked up his daughter and held her close to his chest. She had been fussing, "What's the fuss baby girl?" He kissed the top of her head. "Karina Grace Scarlatti" Spike thanked Sue for her help, he headed to his parents house to introduce them to their grand-daughter.

"Mikey, she's beautiful, like her mamma."

"Thanks ma."

"What's her name?"

"Karina Grace."

Michelina passed the baby to her husband, Dominic took her in his arms and cuddled her close. Kissing her face and cooing at her. He watched his parents with is daughter.

XXXXXXXX

"Stealth entry Team One...let's bring Sydni home."

The team took their positions and were ready to enter the cabin, it was quiet. No one was around, no guards, something wasn't right. The team slowly climbed up the stairs, entering each room. There was no one, they got to the last room and opened the door and found the body of Peter Anderson.

"She's not here."

"Damn it! Where is she?" Asked Ed.

They called the medical examiner to come and retrieve the body, Team One regrouped at the SUVs. "What do we tell Spike?" Asked Jules

No one had an answer, they loaded up and headed back to SRU HQ, for debriefing. Ed and Gregg headed over to the house to deliver the bad news.

XXXXXX

Sydni got up and continued walking along the road, she was exhausted and hurt all over. She knew she had to keep moving, she was the only one on the road, she would walk all the way back to Toronto if she had to. She needed to rest for a few minutes, just sit down, she left the road and sat down. She couldn't afford to waste a lot of time, she wanted to get back to Spike and their daughter. She rested for ten minutes and got moving again.

A wave of dizziness hit her, she fell forward on the road she tried to stand up and keep moving again. She stood up and another wave of dizziness hit her, she collapsed onto the road, she heard screeching tires and blaring horns, she headlights coming towards her and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXX

Ed and Gregg let themselves into Spike and Sydni's house, they could hear the baby crying. Spike was signing a song in Italian, rocking her and feeding her a bottle. He looked up at them as they walked in, the baby settled down, and started to eat. Spike already knew the answer before asking the question, "Do we know where she's been taken?"

"We think she escaped, we have people looking for her. Peter Anderson is dead, insulin was injected in his neck. They found a guard along the side of his road, dead same thing. We are bringing the nurse in to ask her questions. We are searching the hospitals."

Spike burped the baby and handed her to Ed "Meet your niece Karina Grace"

Ed held her close and looked into her bright eyes "I promise you, I'm going to find your mommy and bring her home, soon."

"She's beautiful Spike" Greg looked at her.

XXXXXXX

Sydni woke up in the hospital, a nurse was standing by her bed. "Where am I?"

"St. Elizabeth's Hospital in King City. You came in without ID...do you know your name?"

Sydni closed her eyes and had to clear her and think. "I don't know." She closed her eyes and started to cry. The nurse patted her arm and comforted her.

"It's okay, honey, we'll figure it out. I'm going to go get the doctor."

The doctor walked into her room and sat down on the chair next to her bed, "You have no memory of who you are?"

Sydni looked at him and shook her head no, she started to cry again, letting panic set in. The doctor patted her arm in the same comforting manner, he seemed like a kind man. "Here's what we do know: You were found wandering along the road, you collapsed, you've had a baby withing the last twenty four hours, it wasn't with you. There wasn't a car accident in the area anywhere. We are going to find your family so you can go home. Try to get some rest."

Sydni laid back in bed, she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since the baby had been born, and no sign or word of Sydni. They had searched the area hospitals for Jane Doe's and no one had turned up. Spike was settling into fatherhood, he could tell the Karina missed her mommy. "I promise baby girl, I'm going to find her." He was taking a leave at work to get settled and find someone to stay with the baby so he could go back to work. He planned on going by the Barn later to show off his little princess.

He watched the baby as she lay in her swing, she was sleeping she looked at peace. He was drinking a cup of coffee and eating breakfast. The baby began to fuss and Spike went over to pick her up. "Whoa, baby girl that is rotten." He took her to the nursery to change her before leaving for the Barn.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni had been at St. Elizabeth's for a week, no one had come looking for her, she had a vague memory of peoples faces but no names to go with them. There was a number in her head, on a whim she called it, straight to voice mail, she didn't leave a message, because what could she say. The name meant nothing to her on the recording. She had a strong feeling she needed to be in Toronto, she had no way of getting there. She laid back in her bed, trying to come up with a plan.

She decided to go for a walk and clear her mind, she passed the employees locker room, she didn't really believe in stealing but what choice did she have. She went in and "borrowed" some clothes. She also "borrowed" some money for a bus pass and food. She made her way out of the hospital and to the bus terminal. She didn't know where she was going, but she prayed she'd find some answers when she got there.

XXXXXX

Ed called the number that was on his cell phone, "St Elizabeth's hospital."

He quickly hung up the phone and signaled to Greg."I think we have a lead...I had a miss call from 's hospital."

"Take Jules and head out to King's City...let me know what you find Eddie." Jules and Ed headed out immediately to find Sydni. Ed was praying that she was there waiting for them, he wanted to bring her home. They got to the hospital and went to the nurses station.

"My name is Ed Lane with the SRU, we are looking for a missing person." He showed them a picture of Sydni "Is she a patient here?"

The nurse looked at the picture "That's our Jane Doe, she's been here a week, but left a hour ago. She stole a staff member's clothes and money. We have her on hospital security leaving."

Ed and Jules left the hospital and went to the sheriffs department with her picture. They finally headed back to SRU HQ. Ed called and told Greg that Sydni had left the hospital and was in the wind.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry Chapter 21 wasn't as detailed as I wanted it, I was writing it before bed. I saved it and meant to work on it more later, out of habit I published it. I'm going to try to fill in some hole with this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Spike waled into HQ carrying the car seat and diaper bag, greeting his team. He noticed Jules and Ed talking to Greg in the conference room, they waved for him to come in. Spike sat down looking at his team mates, knowing that something was up.

"What's going on guys?"

"Sydni, called me from St. Elizabeth's hospital in Kings City, this morning. I missed the call, there was no voice mail. I called the number back..." Spike look at him hopefully.

"Is she still there, can I go get her?" Spike was getting up from his chair, picking up Karina and her diaper bag.

Greg put his hand on his shoulder pushing him back in his seat. Spike looked at his three friends.

"Jules and I went there to find her. We got there and she had been gone for a hour when we got there. She's been there for a week, she was found wandering along the high way, she collapsed in front of a semi. She stole some clothes, money, and a few other things..."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"She has amnesia. We don't know where she is now, the Sheriff's department has her picture and our contact information." Spike felt some relief, at least she was still alive, but still missing.

"But she called you Ed, that's a good sign, she's getting her memory back? Right?"

"The doctor's said it come back all at once, a little at a time or not at all. They gave me the only thing she had on her when they brought her in." Ed handed Spike an envelop. Spike quickly opened it and dumped it, inside was the necklace he's given her and her engagement ring. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. Spike knew he had to be strong for their daughter. After letting the team visit with Karina he left to go home, he had several interviews with nannys that afternoon. He needed to get back to work so he could find Sydni.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni bought a bus pass to Toronto that left in thirty minutes, she walked over to the gift shop and bought some snacks, a hair brush, ponytail holders, sunglasses, and a hat. She stuffed the purchases in the backpack that she had "borrowed" from the hospital and went to the bathroom. She quickly braided her hair and put on the hat. She had "borrowed" clothes from several different employees at the hospital, she needed several changes of clothes. She slipped on the sunglasses, put on the backpack and walked out of the bathroom to find the bus.

She climbed on the bus and found a seat in the middle, digging in the backpack she pulled out a note pad and a pen. She started making a list of things she knew:

1\. 1555-555-1234 Ed Lane

a. Friend/Foe

b. Good/Bad

2\. Toronto

a. Why

3\. Baby

a. Where-Toronto?

She put the note pad and pen back in her bag and leaned back in the seat for the forty five minute ride to Toronto. She was hoping that something would trigger her memory. She closed her eyes, trying to relax for some reason she was scared of something.

 _She could see a dark haired, dark eye man, he cared for her, he had his name on his shirt, S*****I, he cared for her. He was calling her name, but she couldn't make it out. They were sitting in the dinning room with an older couple and a couple their age. The windows were shattering, bullets every where, blood. She was tied to a chair, a man was laughing at her and hitting her. She was going somewhere with the dark haired man, the car ran off the road. They ran into the woods, she fell in front of a semi truck, the head lights were going to hit her._

She sat up gasping for air, sweating; she looked around to figure out where she was. They were pulling into the bus terminal at Toronto, Sydni picked up her bag and got ready to get off the bus. She needed to sit down somewhere and write out what she could remember of her dream, in case it was memories trying to come back. She got off the bus and found a small cafe, she pulled out the note pad and wrote down her dream. The man's face was so clear in her dream, he was handsome, he was wearing some sort of uniform, but she couldn't tell what kind. She left the cafe to walk around the city, waiting to see if something jogged her memory.

She walked for a couple of hours and nothing, it was late afternoon and she was tired and hungry. She didn't have much money left and needed a place to stay, she found a shelter to stay in for the night. She got a hot meal, she would start her search again in the morning. She was going to have to find a way to earn some money, with no ID, that might be difficult to accomplish.

XXXXXXXXX

Spike went over to his parents for dinner that night, he tried to go over two or three times a week so they could spend time with Karina. He had found a Nanny that day, she would start next week so he could return to work.

"Mickey, any word on Sydni?" Asked his Ma

Spike told his family all he knew and that he'd hired a nanny to stay with Karina during the day so he could return to work. Miachelina told him she would help all she could with the baby. Spike appreciated is parents, his dad absolutely loved his grand daughter. He sang to her in Italian, saying it was never to early to teach them the language.

Spike headed home after dinner and put Karina to bed, he laid on the couch thinking of Sydni wishing she was here. He pulled the necklace and ring out of his pocket, looking at them, he was going to put them in a safe place for now. He was going to put them back on Sydni as soon as he found her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni woke up early the next day, grabbed her stuff got cleaned up and checked out of the shelter. She walked around the city looking for clues. Nothing had jarred her memory, she sat down on a park bench and pulled out some snacks and what she had. She was going to go to the library and see if she could find missing person reports in the newspaper, maybe someone was looking for her. She pulled out her notepad and read over her list. Maybe she should call the number again, maybe the man's voice would jog her memory, maybe it was the man in her dreams.

She got up and found the address of the library, she walked five miles to get there. She walked in and found a courtesy phone, she dialed the number she had written down.

"Hello, Lane here"

 _They were fighting, they were mad at each other. Exchanging words, she threw him down and handcuffed him, and ran off._

"Hello...this is Ed...who's there I can hear you breathing."

Sydni snapped out of it and hung up the phone, she needed to get out of there and quick. She ran towards the front doors, down the steps and across the street and hid in the alley way. She had her answer Ed Lane was an enemy, not a friend and differently bad. She would come back later and check out missing persons reports.

XXXXXX

"Sydni...is that you?" Greg looked at his friend with questions in his eyes.

"What's going on Ed?"

Ed didn't answer him but hit redial to call the number back. "Toronto Public Library." Ed ended the call turning to look at Greg. "I just got a hang up call, can we go to the library? I need to check it out Greg"

"Sure. Okay Team One, we are heading to the Library, checking out a lead about Sydni."

They arrived at the library and Ed ran inside with a picture of Sydni to show the librarians. "My name is Ed Lane with the SRU, we are investigating a missing persons case. I got a phone call coming from this location have you seen this women?" He showed them the picture of Sydni.

"She was just here, she used one of the phones over there. She turned pale, hung up and ran out."

Ed thanked them for the information, and went back to the waiting team. "She was here...Sydni is here in Toronto."

XXXXXXX

Sydni watched to black SUVs pull up in front of the library, she watched the man from her vision jump out and run in. Great, I'm wanted by the cops, this just keeps getting better. She slowly walked out of the alley way and began to walk away, trying not to draw attention to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the group of officers were breaking up in teams and showing her picture to people. Crap! Crap! Crap! She turned down an alley way, damn it a dead end, she started to walk out when she saw one of the officers coming towards her. She went back down the alley way to hide.

"Excuse me ma'm...can I ask you a couple of questions." Sydni stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm Constable Wordsworth, have you seen this women?" He touched her shoulder, out of instinct Sydni took his wrist and grabbed it pulling his arm behind his back. She pushed him up against the wall, he tried to fight back, but she wasn't having any of it. She kicked his legs from underneath him knocking him to the ground, grabbing his handcuffs, she again pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed him. She ran to the entrance of the alley was and ran down the street.

She glanced behind her and saw the rest of the officers heading into the alley way, she ran down the street faster, not stopping until she was a good five miles away.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ed, it was her, I caught a glimpse of her right before she threw me against the wall."

"We're going to get her picture out to the media, we will get her home." Greg replied.

Spike was sitting in one of the conference room chairs listening, she was here in Toronto, wandering the streets somewhere. She had tried to make contact with Ed again but for whatever reason changed her mind. He was desperate to find her.

XXXXXXXX

Sydni found an abandoned building to stay in for the night, she had "borrowed" some food from a grocery store. She hated that she was "borrowing" all these things but it couldn't be helped. She pulled out her note pad and added to her list.

5\. Wanted by the Cops

She put her note pad away and tried to get some rest, she had to find out why she was wanted by the cops and who she was soon. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _She walked into a bar something with a bird, looking for the dark haired man. He was sitting with a blonde, which had made her mad, she walked over to the stage and sang a song, She left and went home, someone broke into her house, she tried to shoot him, the dark haired man came after her, he gave her a heart necklace, St. Luke's hospital. A girl baby._

Sydni woke up as the sun started peeking over the horizon, she grabbed her note pad and pen and jotted down her dream.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Spike's first day back to work, Karina was two weeks old. He was nervous about leaving her, but the nanny came highly recommended and had passed her intensive background check. He kissed her good by and handed her to the nanny and left for work. He hoped today would be the day that he could bring her mommy home.

He walked into HQ, ready for a workout with his team. It felt good to be back at work, he was hoping they would be able to patrol that day so he could look for Sydni. He hadn't seen her for three months, a part of him wondered if he'd ever see her again. He had to keep hope, he had to believe that she would be found.

"Team One Hot Call...Bank robbery in progress 1st and 2nd First Capital Savings"

The team loaded up and rolled out to the bank, Unis were already on the scene. Spike was in the command truck looking at the security feeds trying to see where the robbers were located. Gregg gave out assignments to the rest of the team. They had the situation rectified withing two hours of the call. They were finishing up the reports with the victims of the robbery and wrapping it up.

Spike was out of the truck with his team, taking statements, he didn't notice the women across the street.

XXXXXX

Sydni stopped short, there was a lot of police across the street at the bank. Just keep walking they are too busy to notice you, don't act nervous and you'll be fine. She keep her head down and was waking past them when she noticed him. It was the man from her dreams, the dark haired, dark eyed one. She glanced up to see if she could get his name as she walked by Scarlatti, at least she had a name to go with the face.

She walked by quickly, hoping they would be too busy to notice her. Scarlatti stopped the statement he was taking and looked up. Crap! Crap! Crap! She walked faster down the street before he could stop her.

"Ma'm, stop where you are! SRU! Do It Now!"

Damn it! Sydni took off at a run, she had a good hundred yards on him. She dodged down an alley way and climbed a fence, running between buildings, she could hear footsteps behind her. Damn! She ran down another alley way and climbed a fence, she ran down the street and hid in an abandoned building. Peeking out the door she watched Scarlatti run past.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spike returned to the bank, pissed off! He had forgotten how fast she was, he almost had her. He had seen her, she had lost weight, damn it. He climbed into the SUV with Ed. "I saw her Ed. She walked right past me. She got away!"

Ed tried to comfort his friend but there were no words. "She ran from Wordy and from you. She thinks she's wanted by the police, she has no memory, and she's scared. She's going to run every time she sees the police."

"We have to get word to her, that she's safe. That we aren't going to hurt her."

"We're going to find her Spike, and bring her home."

They drove back to HQ in silence, each making a plan on how to find Sydni.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sydni made her way to a Soup Kitchen to get something to eat, she hadn't eaten anything substantial in days. After running from Scarlatti she was feeling weak and tired. She took some extra fruit and crackers to eat the next day, she took a blanket with her when she left. She made her way to the abandoned building to rest for the night.

She made notes about what she had learned that day, her dream man's name was Scarlatti and he was a cop. Tomorrow she was going to go check out St. Luke's hospital and try to find the bird bar. She would sneak into the hospital first and take a nice hot shower and get cleaned up, it had been a while since she had taken a shower. She had been taking sponge baths and washing her hair in bathroom sinks.

She curled up in her blanket and drifted off to sleep.

 _She was at a party with Scarlatti and Lane, she was getting presents for the baby. Lane was hugging her and kissing her cheek. Scarlatti was sitting with her looking at a monitor he held her hand and was crying, he kissed her. He called her name, or a nickname it was short three letters. She was giving birth to the baby, remember your promise, a man came in and took the baby away._

Sydni screamed and sat up! It was still night, she tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't the dream was too haunting. She packed her bag and got up and went to find somewhere warm that she could write down her latest dream. She found an all night diner, she sat down and wrote down her dream and re-read the dreams from the past nights and the information she had. She bought herself a cup of coffee to keep herself awake. She looked out the window and saw a sign for The Goose it was a bar, it was still open. She got up and went across the street to look around.

 _She was singing Before He Cheats on stage, Scarlatti was sitting at the table in the corner with that blonde, Lane and a group of other cops. She was mad, she left after the song and went home._

Someone touched her arm, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks."

Sydni just stood there looking around to see if anything else would jog her memory, nothing did. She heard someone calling for someone named Sydni, she turned and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and hands trying what to do next, it was two in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ed, this is Brian down at the Goose. Sydni just walked in to the bar."

"Keep her there, don't let her leave."

"I'll do my best."

Ed called Spike on the way to the Goose. "Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Spike, it's Ed. I'm on my way to the Goose. Brian just called me Sydni is there."

"I'm on my way."

"Stay where you all, don't get the baby out. I'll call you when I get there."

Ed pulled into the parking lot in ten minutes, he ran into the bar. The bouncer was sitting on the bar stool with ice on his eye, another was sitting down with an ice pack on his nose.

"She got away didn't she?"

"She's a beast Ed. We tried to stop her and she took down Bruce and Ted."

Ed called Spike back "Is she there, did you find her?"

"She got away, she beat up the bouncers and ran."

Spike hung up the phone and stared at her picture. He never went back to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni wrote down the memory of signing in the bar on her note pad, it was six in the morning. She had come in the employee entrance of St. Luke's hospital without being noticed. She went to the locker room and took a hot shower, it felt wonderful, she washed her hair, she felt absolutely amazing. It had been two weeks since she felt this good. She "borrowed" some scrubs from the locker room, she needed to wash her clothes.

She was fighting with herself, should she turn herself in and find out who she was or keep on running. Someone at the bar knew her last night and tried to stop her from leaving. It was a close one, the two men that tried to stop her were big, but she got away. She walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the main entrance to leave the hospital.

She was walking out the door when a women grabbed her arm "Sydni, we've been worried about you. Let me call Mikey, he's worried." The man next to her was smiling at her and trying to hug her.

Sydni pulled away from the women and backed away from the man. She bolted out of the door, this was the couple from her dream. She looked at them one last time but ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

he had no idea who these people where. She needed to get out of here and quick.

"Ma, I'm working!"

"Mikey, I saw Sydni at St. Lukes, she was leaving wearing Scrub. we tried to stop her but she ran."

"How long ago Ma?"

"Ten minutes."

Spike left HQ for St. Luke"s immediately, he met his parents in the lobby. "How did she look? Which way did she go?"

"She looked good. She went that south."

Spike called his Team and they met him at the hospital, they got hospital footage to see if they could see in which direction she went. Spike could feel that they were getting closer every day to bringing her home.

XXXXXXXX

Sydni, my name is Sydni. She went back to the building she had been staying in, she needed to rest. She closed her eyes to take a nap.

 _Stick um up 5-0 it's Syd the kid, give your sister a hug, Ed turned around and picked her up. What the hell are you doing here? What do you mean you're a BIU agent, it's too dangerous. I'm coming for you!_

Sydni woke up with a jolt, she dug out her note pad and wrote down her latest dream. She reviewed her notes and started putting together the puzzle pieces. She packed up her belongings and left the building for the last time.

XXXXXXXXX

Team One was finishing up their shift, Spike asked the nanny to stay late, he was going to The Goose and have a drink with his team. He was changing clothes in the locker room with the guys. Spike planned on staying for one drink, then he'd go home to Karina, he hated being away from her any longer then what he had to be, but he needed some time with his friends too.

They walked out of the locker room and was to the lobby when the women standing at the desk made him stop. He took a few more steps closer to make sure what he was seeing was true. He heard Jules gasp with surprise, the rest of the team had stopped in their tracks including Ed. Spike was afraid to breathe, what if he breathed and she disappeared or ran. He ran towards her as she crumbled to the ground.

"Sydni!"

XXXXXXXXX

Sydni stood outside SRU HQ staring up in at the building, she hoped that they were still here. She had walked five miles to get here, she was sure if there were gone someone would call them. She walked into SRU HQ, her memories were still a little fuzzy, but she knew she needed to be here. She walked up to the desk to the women working and looked at her not saying a work.

"Oh my God, Sydni! Oh my God!" Winnie got up from her desk and walked over to Sydni and hugged her. Sydni hugged her back feeling a little awkward.

Sydni looked at her not knowing her name, hearing voices she turned towards them and saw a group of officers walking towards the desk. There was Scarlatti and Ed, all her memories came flooding back. Spike took a couple of steps towards her, she heard someone gasp, the room starting spinning out of control. She heard Spike call her name, everything went white and then dark.


	24. Chapter 24

Spike caught her before she hit the floor, "Call EMS!" Someone handed him a cool cloth that he placed on her face. He checked her pulse, it was nice and strong. "Syd, come on baby. Open those beautiful eyes."

Sydni groaned and her eyes fluttered open she looked at Spike and started to cry. "Hey, it's okay."

"I thought, that last time I saw you...you were shot twice and left for dead. I thought..." She looked up and saw Ed. "Where's the baby, did Sue get the baby to you?"

"Calm down, let's get you checked out."

"No, please! Where's our baby?"

"She's at home, with the nanny. She's safe."

Sydni tried to stand up but Spike wouldn't let her, he picked her up and carried her to a chair. Sydni tried her best to convince Spike to take her home but he wouldn't have it. She was going to the hospital to be checked out, he would send Ed to the house to get the baby. He would bring her to the hospital. Under great protest Sydni agreed to go, Spike held her hand on the way to the hospital.

Ed brought the baby in and gave her to Spike. He walked into the exam room, Sydni sat up on the bed, Spike placed the baby in her arms. "I named her Karina Grace."

"She's beautiful..." Sydni started to cry. "I thought I'd never find you." She kissed the baby's head and held her close. The doctor came in and gave her a clean bill of health, she was a little under weight but a few good home cooked meals and she'd be fine. He discharged her home to rest. Spike took his girls home.

The baby slept while he as fixing dinner, Sydni walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back, "I'm glad that I found you again." He turned around and stroked her face and kissed her. He looked into her eyes and pulled her close and just held on to her.

After dinner they cuddled on the couch, not being one to shy way from conversation she brought up the topic she knew he wanted to discuss. "I'm sorry that I ran from, you. I had flashes of memories here and there. Usually in forms of dreams. They were are all scrambled up. I dreamed of you several times. I thought I was in trouble with the police for a while, and I was scared. So I kept running. I ran into your parents at the hospital, I dreamed of them too. I went back to where I was staying and took a nap, and had one last dream. I put all the pieces together. My memory was still fuzzy. When I walked into SRU, and I saw you everything came flooding back, all my memories. It just overwhelmed me."

She got up and dug in the bag that she had been carrying around and handed him the note pad. "This is pretty much detailed notes of all the memories and dreams that I was having."

He took the pad from her and went through and read her notes, she got up to check on the baby and to get a drink of water. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I thought I'd lost you forever. I love you Syd."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I love you too!" He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, he kissed her gently as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she slept that night, loving the feel of her body. He never wanted to let her go.

XXXXXXXX

Karina woke up at two am for a feeding, Sydni went to the nursery and picked up her daughter. She carried her over to the changing table, cleaned her up. She took her down stairs and fixed her a bottle, getting settled in a chair she fed her baby. "Beautiful girl, I love you so much!" The baby pulled back from the nipple of the bottle and looked up at her mom, blinking her eyes. She took the nipple back in her mouth and starting drinking again. Sydni put her up on her shoulder and patted her back, after a few pats she let out a burp that would make a grown man proud.

"My goodness, little piggie." Sydni wasn't in any hurry to put the baby back to bed. She just sat in the chair and cuddled her and loved on her daughter. She fell asleep in the chair holding Karina in her arms.

Spike woke up in a panic, Sydni wasn't next to him. Had it been a dream, he went into the nursery and the baby wasn't there. He ran down stairs into the living room and came to a screeching halt. There sitting in the chair was mother and child, both were sound asleep, he walked over to Sydni and kissed her lips.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning! I just couldn't put her down."

He took the baby up stairs and changed her, and brought her back down for a bottle. He sat down and fed the baby and put her in the swing. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer and took out Sydni's necklace and ring. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I have something that belongs to you." He put the necklace on her. She started crying and she picked it up and looked at it.

"I thought I'd lost it forever."

He got down on one knee and took her hand. "This is the third and I hope final time I have to ask you this and put this ring on your finger. I love you Sydni Elizabeth, would you please be my wife?"

"I thought I'd lost this forever too! Yes, I will be your wife." Spike slid the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her lips. "Let's plan this as soon as possible, I don't want to wait."

"When?"

"Two weeks. We can invite everyone over for a dinner and surprise them with a wedding."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydni had a lot to do in two weeks, she called Sophie to include her in the plans.

"Sophie, it's Syd! I need your help!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine! Can you come over?"

"Ten okay?"

"Perfect!"

Sophie arrived right on time, Sydni swore her to secrecy before she would reveal anything.

"Do you still have my mom's wedding dress in your attic?"

"Yes, why? Oh my God? Are you and Spike eloping?"

"No. We are planning a surprise wedding here in two weeks and I need your help!"

"Anything! You've got it!"

"We are inviting everyone we care about over for dinner, and we are gong to get married. I need help with getting food, a cake, Ed in a suit to give me away, I want you to be my Matron of Honor. Oh and it's all going to be a surprise even for Ed."

Sophie hugged her neck and accepted, they got down to planning the small wedding. "I love it! Can you come over tomorrow and get your mom's dress?"

"Yes." Sophie left to go home, she was going to help with everything. It was going to be a small affair, she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Miachelangelo Scarlatti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydni got the baby ready and went over to Ed and Sophie's the next day. They went up to the attic and found her mother's wedding dress, she tried it on and it was a perfect fit. She took it to the cleaners and had them put a rush on it, she went shopping to find a dress for Karina and to find shoes. She and Sophie had found a dress online for her Matron of honor dress.

One of Sophie's friends was going to cater the dinner party, and make the cake. Everything was going smoothly, Spike had invited Team One over for dinner in two weeks. Telling them to celebrate that Sydni was home and Karina. Sophie was going to sneak her, Clark's, and Ed's clothes over the day before the wedding. Sydni had called her BIU team to come as well.

Two weeks went by fast, the day of the wedding was here, Spike wasn't allowed home until a hour before the wedding. Sydni told him that they'd had their run of bad luck why tempt fate. He could go stay at his parents house, he reluctantly went. Sophie came over early afternoon to help Sydni get ready.

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit!"

"You look beautiful sis!"

"Thanks! Spike should be here soon! He told his parents last night about today, they are coming with him. They are going to take care of Karina during the ceremony."

Both women were dressed and ready, when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ed, what are you doing in there Soph?" Sydni nodded her head to let him in, Sophie opened the door. Ed looked at his sister and teared up. Sophie handed him a garment bag and told him to go get dressed then come back. He knocked on the door again and Sophie let him in.

"You look beautiful Syd...why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise...What time is it?"

"Five...why?"

"Time to go." Sydni smiled at her big brother. Sophie picked the baby up out of the swing and they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Sophie walked into the living room and handed the baby to Spike's parents. She stood in front of the window, Spike walked in from the guest room with the pastor the and stopped in front of the window. He stepped forward and whispered something in Sam's ear, Sam got up and joined him with the pastor. Spike pulled out a remote and music filled the room, Ed and Sydni entered the room. Everyone turned and looked. The immediately awed and rose to their feet, Spike was awestruck by her beauty.

As she came closer to him, he could barley breathe. She was smiling at him, her green eyes were dancing, he moved towards her, Ed stopped kissed her on the check and gave her hand to Spike. Ed hugged Spike whispering "Welcome to the family" in his ear.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony. Miachelangelo and Sydni Elizabeth are happy to share this night with you. You've watched their relationship grow over the past months, as the fell deeper in love, it's only fitting that you share in their magical night. It's my understanding it's been a long road to get here, filled with many obstacles and road blocks. Yet they've over came everyone and their bond becoming stronger.

They will now share their own vows. Miachelanelo

"Sydni, I take you as my wife. To love until my last breathe. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, when you came into HQ, and have been falling ever since. You are one of the strongest women I know. Also one of the stubbornest...excuse me I mean independent but that's one of the things I love most about you. I look forward to walking through this life with you and all our adventures. You are forever in my heart."

"Miachelangelo, I take you as my husband. To love you until my last breathe. Because I'm stubborn, it took me a while to realize that I also fell in love with you the first time I saw you. The thing I love most about you is your kind heart, how loving you are. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, loving you. I'm only strong because you make me that way. You saved me, I love you."

"Can I have the rings please? These rings represent a never ending love. Miachelangelo take her ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Spike slipped the ring on Sydni's finger.

"Sydni take his ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed" Sydni slipped the ring on Spike's finger and smiled at him.

"Let no man break this holy bond...Miachelangelo you may kiss your bride."

Spike pulled her into his arms and kissed her, their friends and family cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Miachelangelo Scarlatti."


	25. Chapter 25

Spike and Sydni walked over to his parents giving them a hug and kiss, they took the baby. They walked over to Ed he hugged his sister and again welcomed Spike to the family. Their friends gathered around them congratulated them and wished them well. They made an announcement that they would be serving dinner in the kitchen and dinning room.

The sounds of tapping glasses was heard, Sydni leaned over and kissed Spike, she smiled at him. They went around and thanked everyone for coming, they cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Sophie made a toast to the couple, wishing them many years of happiness. She welcomed Spike to the family. Ed made a speech about taking care of his baby sister or else. Sam made a speech. At the end of the night, Ed and Sophie took Karina home with them for the night.

The caterers cleaned up and left, Spike and Sydni locked up and went up stairs for the night around one am. Spike took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Are you happy Mrs. Scarlatti?"

She smiled at him and caressed his face "Very! What about you?"

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her "I've never been happier."He kissed her lips and unzipped her dress. She stepped out of it as it fell to the floor, revealing the black and pink lingerie. She step away from Spike so he could see her, he stared at her with his mouth open.

"Don't you like it?" She turned around in a circle so he could get the full effect of it.

He slowly closed his mouth and walked towards her, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. She squealed with delight. "I love it!" He whispered in her ear.

She was a little nervous, it had been months since they had been together, he slowly started kissing her. Trailing kissing down her neck, pulling the ties on the front of her top, watching it fall open. "You're so beautiful."

She reached down and started to unbutton his shirt, she cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled her shirt off of him, "You're pretty handsome yourself Mr. Scarlatti." She smiled up and him, it felt good to make love with him again.

XXXXXXX

He watched her sleep that night, as he held her in his arm. He kissed her gentle on forehead, and pulled her close to him. She mumbled something in her sleep, he smiled and fell asleep holding her.

She woke up the next morning alone in bed, for a brief moment she thought it had been all a dream, she looked down on her hand and saw the rings. She remembered the night before the wedding and the wedding night and started to smile. She got up and walked into the bathroom and washed her face and threw on a t shirt and shorts, going down stairs to find her husband. He was in the kitchen making breakfast, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back.

"It smells good."

He turned around so they were facing each other, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her cupping her face and kissing her. "Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband." She walked over and poured them a cup of coffee, while he fixed them plates. They sat down and ate their breakfast, holding hands.

"What time do we have to pick up baby girl?"

"After lunch."

Spike leaned over and kissed his wife, "Then we have awhile?"

Smiling at her husband she winked at him "I guess we do." He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. She swatted him on the behind. "Miachelangelo Scarlatti!"

"What? I can't control myself, I have my beautiful wife all to myself!" He laid her on the bed and started pulling off her clothes and then taking off his.

"Ummmmm...What can you do then?"

"Not fight it!" He growled in her ear, she laughed.

XXXXXXXX

They drove over to Sophie and Ed's to pick up Karina, they stayed the afternoon and for dinner. "What are you going to do for a job now sis?"

"I don't know, the BIU doesn't have a position for me. I couldn't expect them to hold mine. I was missing for four months." Truth is Sydni had mixed feelings, she wanted it all, a career and to be a mommy, She and Spike hadn't even talked about how he felt about her working. "Maybe I'll just stay home with Karina."

Spike and Sydni drove home later that night "Did you really mean it, about staying home with the baby?"

"Maybe... I don't know what I want. I haven't had time to think about it. We've not even talked about it."

"What do you want? You know I"ll support whatever you want!"

"I know, part of me wants to stay home and take care of our baby, our home, but part of me wants a career."

He took her hand and kissed it, she smiled at him. They pulled into the drive, Spike carried the baby into the house. Sydni picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Hi, sweet pea. Mommy missed you!I love my little sweet baby!" She kissed her face. He heard the baby coo and giggle at Sydni. He stood back and watched the two women in his life that he loved the most.

XXXXXX

Karina was fussy that night, Sydni was up several times that night. She stayed in the nursery after the third time up, she didn't want to disturb Spike. She was cuddling her close and singing to her trying to get her to calm down. She was pulling at her ears, Sydni got one of her little hats and put it on the baby to cover her ears seeing if keeping air out of them would help with pain. She would call the doctor in the morning to get an appointment. They feel asleep in the car around three am, Spike came down around 4.

He squatted in front of the chair and put his hand on Sydni's. She opened her eyes "Tough night?"

"I think she has an ear infection, I'm calling the doctor in the morning to get her an appointment."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, no worries." She placed her hand on his face and smiled. He kissed Sydni on the lips then leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. She laid the baby in the swing and joined him in the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee, while he started breakfast,

"I meant what I said last night, whatever you want to do about work I will support you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I just need time to think about it."

XXXX

Later in the morning Sydni took Karina took the doctor, she had an ear infection. She got some medicine and headed home, Spike was over at his parents house. She got the baby down for a nap, she made some changes to her licenses on line and applied for a couple of part time jobs. She was taking a nap, on the couch when she was awakened by a kiss.

She smiled and opened her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her husband neck. "Hi handsome. I'm glad you're home!"

"How glad?" He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows at her. The sound of their daughter crying stopped them. "I'll get her." He walked up stairs to get the baby while Sydni fixed a bottle. She handed Spike the bottle and went to fix dinner, when the baby was done eating Spike but her in the swing. He walked into the kitchen to help finish making dinner.

They sat down and talked about their day. "I applied for a couple of part time jobs today."

Spike stopped eating and looked at her. "Where?"

"One at the hospital."

"And the other?"

"Consulting for SRU."

Spike looked at her. "No!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, to the SRU!"

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to see if you had the nerve to repeat it!"

"It's not safe!"

"It's safe for Jules and Leah!"

"Neither one of them are my wife or mother to my child!"

"What happened to supporting me whatever my decision was?" The quiet that met her ears was deafening. "Got it!" She got up and walked out side and sat on the porch swing.

Spike realized his mistake, he cleaned up from dinner, checked on the baby, and came out on the porch. He sat down on the swing with Sydni taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, tell me about the SRU. Which team?"

"I wouldn't be on a team, I would be working as a Forensic Psychologist. I would be consulting with all teams including team one." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course!"

"Let's go inside, you're freezing!" He pulled her up from the swing and led her inside.

"One more thing, I'll be going by Dr. Scarlatti."


	26. Chapter 26

Spike was in the shower getting ready for work, Sydni had gone down to the nursery and gotten the baby from her bed. She changed her and carried her back to the bedroom, she fed her the bottle she had fixed and burped her. They were laying in bed playing together, Karina let out a giggle. Sydni blew on her belly again and she giggled again, kicking her feet and legs. The baby grabbed her mom's face slobbering on it. Spike stood in the bathroom door watching them play.

"How are the two most beautiful girls in the world this morning?" He leaned down and kissed Sydni on the lips, he then kissed the baby on the forehead.

"We're fine." He picked the baby up and snugged her in his arms, she open mouth slobbered on his cheek.

They went down stairs Spike put Karina in the swing. When he stood up Sydni took the opportunity to kiss her husband good morning. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a proper good morning kiss, he lifted her up, holding her against him.

"You keep kissing me like that, and I may never make it to work."

"Constable Scarlatti, you have to go keep the peace."

"I better leave before I'm late."

"Come back home to us!"

"Always." He kissed her one last time before heading out the door.

XXXX

Sydni had just gotten the baby down for a nap when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Dr. Sydni Lane-Scarlatti?" This is Lt. Holleran with SRU." For a brief second her heart stopped, her thoughts went to Spike.

"Yes, it is. What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"I'm calling about your job application, I'd like to talk to you. Can you come into HQ later today?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me arrange for a sitter. What time?"

"Will three work for you?"

"That should be fine, thank you."

She called her sister in law, to see if she could watch the baby. Getting that taken care of, she could go to her interview later in the afternoon.

XXXX

She dropped Karina off at Ed and Sophie's house and drove to HQ, she talked to Winnie while she waited for Lt. Holleran. Team One was out patrolling the streets that afternoon. Holleran was ready for her, she followed him back to his office and took a seat in one of the desk chairs.

"Dr. Scarlatti, I see you applied for the forensic psychologist. Why?"

"I still allows me to do what I love, help others, while balancing motherhood and being a wife."

"I will be honest, I think it would be a waste of your time and talents."

"Excuse me?"

"Looking at your resume, I think you would be better suited as a member of Team 2."

"I don't know what to say."

"You would be fast tracked in because of your experience."

She sat in shock, she knew what Spike would say, to buy some time she used him as her excuse. "I would have to discuss it with Spike."

"Of course. The other job is yours if you still want it, but I'm hoping you'll accept Team 2." She stood up and shook his hand and left his office.

She was thrilled with the offer, and would have accepted it right off the bat but she had a family to think about. She walked down the hall to the reception area.

XXX

"So, did you get the job?" Winnie asked.

She didn't hear her, she didn't hear Spike calling her name either until he grabbed her around the waist. Her instinct kicked in and she grabbed him by his arm and flipped him to the floor. The loud kaplop of him landing on his backside, and the rest of Team One laughing brought her out of her trance.

She stuck her hand out to help Spike up. "I'm sorry." She looked down at him. He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Karina?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I was in my own world."

"Clearly!" He laughed and brought her into is arms hugging he.

Ed walked up to them. "Syd, I'd hate to have to arrest you for assaulting an officer." He said laughing.

The rest of the team came up and started razzing him about Syd throwing him on the floor. She just laughed with them. Lt. Holleran came down the hall with a folder.

"I'm glad I caught you Dr. Scarlatti, here's the job info about the position for Team 2 and the one you applied for."

"Thank you, Sir." She took the information and looked over at Spike. He was starring at her, she couldn't tell if he was more angry or shocked.

XXX

She stopped and picked up the baby before heading home, it gave Spike a good ten minutes to get there and maybe cool off. She walked in the door and he was waiting in the living room for her, he wasn't happy.

"I thought you said it was for a Forensic Psychologist! You lied!" She calmly put the baby down for tummy time on the floor, she spun on him.

"I didn't lie! That's what I applied for!"

"Then why do you have information about Team 2?"

"Because Holleran offered it to me!"

"What did you tell him?"

"That we'd discuss it!"

"No!"

"No, what?"

"You aren't joining Team 2!"

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous! You have a baby to think about!"

"So do you!"

They stared at each other, both angry. "You call him tomorrow and decline the offer for Team 2!"

"Michelangelo Scarlatti, are you telling me or asking me?" She glared at him daring him to answer. Karina started to cry, picking up the tension between her parents. Sydni went over and picked her up, cooing and singing to her. She heard the door open and shut, she looked out the window and saw Spike leaving. Great she thought, he had tucked tail and ran.

She went to the kitchen and fixed a bottle for the baby, she sat in the chair and fed her. Trying not to be upset that Spike had left in a middle of a fight, she bathed the baby and put her to bed. She went down stairs and fixed herself something to eat, Spike still wasn't home. She got ready for bed, she climbed in and cried herself to sleep.

XXX

Spike's side of the bed hadn't been slept in that night, she touched his side of the bed. She got up and went into the baby's room, she was laying in her crib talking to the animals. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the changing table, she got her dressed. Carrying her down stairs, she fixed a bottle and fed it to her. She checked her phone, no missed calls or messages from Spike.

She was hurt and angry with him that morning. She got dressed and went to run a few errands, while she was out she got a phone call about the job at the hospital. She set up an interview later in the afternoon, Sophie said she would babysit again. She ran home and changed clothes, dropped off Karina and headed into St. Vincent's hospital.

XXX

Spike was in a foul mood and had been all day, his team had noticed and given him a wide berth. He hated that he and Sydni fought last night, he was more mad at himself for acting like an ass. He should have called her last night and told her he was crashing at his parents house last night because his dad needed him. Instead he let his anger get the better of him, and he ignored her.

They had some training in the morning, they were getting ready to go out on patrol that afternoon.

"Team One, Hot Call! St. Vincent's Hospital on Lock Down. Active Shooter."

The team loaded up and headed to the hospital, Spike would have to put his personal problems aside and call after the call was finished. They arrived at the hospital and started to get more information.

"A distraught mother two days postpartum entered the hospital, social services took her baby at delivery because of drug use. She's taken hostages in the social service department. Two workers are dead, and several are injured. They have the department on lock down."

"Spike let's get eyes and ears."

"Copy that boss."

XXXX

Sydni was being shown the Social Service department when the shooting started, she took cover behind a desk. The young women was distraught and shooting anything that moved. She was blaming them for losing custody of her child. Sydni's instincts kicked in.

She stood up and started inching towards the young women. "Hi, my name is Sydni. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The women pointed the gun at Sydni and started to fire, she dove behind a desk. She felt a bullet hit her leg and thigh. Damn it! She was started sniper breathing to control the pain. The phone started ringing, Sydni knew who it would be.

She sat up and looked at her. "Please answer the phone. The person on the other end wants to help you."

XXX

Spike got control of the hospital's security feed to the truck, he locked into the Social Service department and focused in on the shooter. He saw a familiar figure walking towards the women then dive behind a desk. His heart stopped as he saw bullets his his wife.

"Oh my God! Sydni!"

"Where?" Ed's voice came over the radio.

"She's in the department, she's been hit."


	27. Chapter 27

The phone continued to ring, the young women pulled it from the wall. Sydni ripped her pants leg to check her wounds, no major damge. She opened the desk drawer and found scissors and cut strip from her pants, tying them around her wounds. She next found paper and a marker, she wrote: **No Harm!** She looked for the camera and held it up.

The young women was crying and ranting at the front of the office.

"I want my baby!"

Sydni got up from her hiding space and started talking to her.

"Tell me your name so I can help you."

"It's Racel."

"Racel, I'm Sydni. Tell me about your baby."

XXX

Spike let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sydni's sign.

"Ed, she's okay!"

"Eddie, Spike, can you do this, with Sydni being in there?"

There was no hesitation they both answered yes.

"Wordy, let's try to get an ear piece to Syd."

"Copy that boss"

XXX

"They took my baby!" Racel was waving her gun erratically.

"Who took your baby?" She aimed her gun at a social worker. "She did."

"I need you to calm down and talk to me. Can you let the injured go?"

"No!" She started waving her gun around in the air.

"Look at me Rachel. They really need medical treatment. Let them go and we can talk about your baby."

"Okay"

Sydni nodded her head at one of the uninjured occupants to help the injured out, one by one they were assisted to safety.

"I just want my baby."

"Tell me what happened."

"They took her from me!"

"Rachel, I know how you feel."

"How could you?"

"It wasn't very long ago, that someone took my baby from me."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't in a safe place."

"You're lying!"

Sydni let a tear escape her eyes, remembering just a few months ago. "I promise you, I'm not. Give me the gun, and lets work this out."

XXXX

Greg told the team she was deesculating, and to let Sydni finish it out. Rachel was about to lay the gun down when one of the social workers ran for the door. Rachel changing her mind, raised the gun to take aim at the social worker firing.

"Shots fired! Go!" The drop ceiling opened up and flash bangs were dropped in Sydni grabbed for the gun, pushing it up towards the west wall. Sydni pushed her to the floor, SRU came thru the door and dropped from the ceiling.. Sydni got the gun from Rachel and had her pinned on the floor.

She heard her name being called by several people, she stood up trying to see through the smoke. Jules and Same were the first to her. She pulled Rachel up, and handed her off to them, including the gun.

"You okay Syd?" Jules asked.

"I'm fine."

XXXX

She walked out into the hall and started getting medical attention, they took her down to the ER. She was sitting on the gurney waiting for the doctor to come in, the door opened and Spike came in.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry! " She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I stayed with dad last night, I should have called..."

"Spike..." He walked to her cupping her face, kissing her.

"He was sick, please forgive me..."

"Spike! It's forgotten!" He sat on the gurney holding her in his arms.

"You were amazing, in there! Are you really okay?"

"Thank you. I'm fine, really!"

There was another knock on the door, Ed and Greg walked into the room. "Awesome job sis!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks. I'm fine."

Greg walked over to her. "What made you decide to start negotiating with her?"

"She wasn't going to answer the phone. I figured I was your only shot of getting her out without lethal entry. Although our experience was different, I could possibly connect with her."

"You assessed all that on your own?"

"I had to..."

The doctor came into the exam room running Ed and Greg out of the room. "Dr. Scarlatti, there's no major muscle damage, you need to take it easy for a couple of weeks. I'n prescribing you some antibiotic and pain meds, take it easy and no dodging bullets for at least 3-4 weeks."

"Thank you." She smiled as the doctor left the exam room, someone brought her belongs to her. She started to get up and walk but Spike picked her up and carried her to her SUV. "I can walk."

"I'm going to pamper you tonight and take care of you."

XXX

They picked up the baby and headed home, after picking up her medications. Spike carried in Karina, while Syd hobbled into the house. She was not quite halfway to the door when he came out and swooped her up in his arms. He nuzzled her neck with his lips, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him and sighed. "I love you too."

He sat her on the couch, sitting beside her. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "I was terrified when I saw you in that office, and you were shot." She started to stop him. "Let me finish. When you started negotiating with her, and talking her down...I felt this overwhelming sense of pride. That my wife is an amazing law enforcement officer."

"Spike..like you didn't know that before?" She laughed.

"I knew it. What I'm trying to say is, if you want to join Team 2...I'm not protesting."

"Really? You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "I'll still worry about you, but you'll be an amazing addition."

Karina cooed and laughed in her swing, she was in the middle of eating her hand. Sydni leaned over and kissed him. "Let's fix some dinner! I'm starving!" She said.

"You're staying put! I'm cooking for you!" He got up and wen and cooked dinner for the both of them.


	28. Chapter 28

She walked into SRU headquarters, feeling nevous; today was her first day as a member of Team two. She met Holleran at the desk, he walked her into the briefing room.

"Dr. Sydni Scarlatti, this is Sargent Rollet, Team leader Joey Thomas, Alex Morgan, Aaron Lester, and Yancey Atchley." Holleren made the introductions. She was shown to the locker room where she changed into her uniform and came back to the briefing room.

'Dr. Scarlatti?" Asked Yancy.

"I'm married to Spike on Team One, Ed's also my brother."

"That explains it." Commented Alex sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Sydni asked, looking at Alex.

"Why you were fast tracked, and didn't have to try out like most people,"

"Maybe it's my degree in psychology, or maybe it's the years I spent working BAI has something to do with it, instead of who I'm related to or married to. Know your facts." She really didn't want to make enemies her first day out.

"Cool it Alex!" Rollet snapped. "Welcome to the team Sydni!"

"Thank you! I'm happy to be here." She smiled at the men around the table.

Rollet briefed them on the days events, they would do some training then patrol that night. He pulled Sydni to one side, while the rest of the team went outside.

"Alex is just mad, because his friend didn't get try out. So, he's going to give you a hard time."

"I can handle it, I'm tough!"

"Good to know! Ready to train?"

"Let's do it!"

XXX

" **Team Two hot call...Team One needing back up! Report to City Hall, two members of Team One being held Hostage."**

Team Two suited up and headed to City Hall. Which members are being held hostage Winnie" Rollet asked over the comms.

"Ed and Juls, in Court Room 7."

Sydni was riding with Yancy, he looked at her. "Are you going to be okay."

"I'm going to be fine."

They arrived on the screen, and reported to Greg. "Where do you need us?" Rollet asked.

"I need someone to assess the situation. We can't get eyes or ears in the court room." Gregg said.

"How big are the air ducts?" Sydni asked.

"What do you have in mind Syd?" Gregg asked.

"Getting you eyes and ears, and whatever else you need."

"Spike, do you have an answer for Syd."

"She'll fit!" Came his less then enthused reply.

Rollet looked at Yancey. "You're with Syd, go shove her in an air duct."

She grabbed the gear she would need, she stepped into the truck and got a camera and a mic. She leaned down and kissed her husband, he looked up at her.

"Be careful!"

"Always!"

XXX

She let the truck and went up to the roof and found the air ducts, Yancey opened it and helped her in.

"Be careful Doc!"

She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before dropping down the air duct. "Guide me to Court Room 7, Spike."

"Take a left, and go 100 ft. They should be on your right." She heard her husband in her ear. She quietly crawled to the vent and looked through, she could see Ed and Jules tired to a chair. She fed the camera through the vent, and then the mic.

"Syd, are they hurt?" She heard Greg's voice.

"Just bumps and bruises." She whispered.

"How many gunman?"

"Three."

"Teams One and Two are at the door ready to enter. Can you make undetected, and use flash bangs?"" Rollet asked.

"Yes." She pulled out her kit to remove the covering, she heard Spike protesting in her earbud. "Scarlatti, mind zipping it. I'm trying to work here!"

She got the covered removed and dropped gently to the ground, she unhooked her harness and crept towards the front of the court room. She pulled the flash bang from her pocket.

"Entry on 3, 2, 1.." She rolled it to the front of the can to the room. The door crashed opened, she cut the ropes that held Jules and Ed to the chairs while Team One and Two surrounded the suspects.

"FREEZE SRU! GET ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

The suspects knew it was over he laid his gun on the ground, Wordy, Alex, and Yancey walked forward and cuffed him. She walked him out of the building, her brother and Jules behind her.

"Thanks Syd!" Jules hugged her.

"No problem." She hugged Jules back.

Her brother just stood looking at her and smiling. He picked her up and swung her around. "Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome big bro! Just remember, Team 2 got you out!" She laughed and walked off to join her team.

XXX

The rest of her shift was uneventful, she crawled into bed next to Spike at two am. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "How was your first day?"

"Amazing!"

"Nice job today!"

"Thanks!" He continued to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck, she sighed. "Don't you have to get up soon?"

"It's well worth it!" He pulled off her t-shirt, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

XXX

He groaned when his alarm went off, he rolled over and turned it off. He looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled, she was beautiful. He quietly moved from the bed to the shower to get ready for work.

She smiled and watched him walk into the bathroom, down the hall Karina started to fuss, she got up and went to get her. She took her down and fixed her a bottle after changing her. They went back up stairs and got into bed, she fed her daughter. They then had a deep conversation.

"Da, da, da, da, baba, mamamamam."

Syd laughed at the sounds the baby was making, she started singing loudly and making faces. Spike came out of the bathroom, and looked at the two women in his life he loved the most.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"How can I, when I'm having a deep conversation with our daughter?" Karina saw Spike and cooed loudly.

"Dada, dada, dada, ah, ah, ah, dada, dada!"

"Did she just?"

"She just said dada and her version of I love you."

He picked up his daughter cuddling and kissing her, he leaned down and kissed Syd. "See you at the Barn later?"

"Yep, shift starts at 1300 hrs!"

He handed the baby back to Syd and kissed her one last time before leaving.

XXX

Helen the nanny got to the house at eleven, so Syd could get to the Barn for pre-shift workout. She walked in and visited with Winnie for a few minutes before making it to the locker room. She opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked it up and unfolded it, she smiled as she read it.

Love you like crazy! Stay safe keeping the peace!

Forever Yours Spike

She smiled and thought about how her life had changed over the past year. She looked at the pictures in her locker of her family, she had been lost when she first came back home, but now she had found happiness. She'd been saved by love.

THE END!


End file.
